Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal
by Anonymous59-62
Summary: Harry reçoit cinq lettres chez les Dursley. parmi celles ci, un cadeau très spécial...un cadeau qui aidera à l'accomplissement des anciennes prophéties...Mais Harry sera t il à la hauteur ? Cette fic' n'est PAS liée au tome 6 de JKR
1. Surprise !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, objets, lieux, etc, des tomes précédents appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Le reste est à moi !

**Cette fic' n'est pas liée au HP6 de JKR**

**Elle est liée à tout les tomes sauf ce dernier**

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Sachez que je réponds toujours aux reviews, quand j'en ai la possibilité technique et quand je suis assez en état pour le faire :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fanfiction d'Anonymous59

Merci à LeConseiller pour sa contribution pour un objet de chez Fred et Georges !

Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal

Chapitre Un : Surprise !

Harry était dans le département des Mystères. Il se battait contre des Mangemorts au côtés de l'ordre. Soudain, il vit Sirius et Bellatrix. Celle-ci lança un Stupéfix sur Sirius. Son visage se figea, Sirius tomba lentement et disparut derrière le voile.

-IL N'EST PAS MORT ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! hurlait Harry

-Il est mort et tu ne peux rien y faire Harry, dit Lupin. Rien y faire, rien y faire.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait rêvé de la mort de son parrain, une fois de plus. Il se demandait pourquoi le destin s'acharnait comme ça sur lui...

Harry Potter n'était en effet pas un adolescent normal. Il était sorcier. Même chez les sorciers, il n'était pas normal. En effet, il était devenu célèbre pour avoir resisté à Lord Voldemort. Voldemort était le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter. Il avait assassiné les parents de Harry et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec l'enfant. A l'âge de 1 an, Harry Potter avait fait rebondir le sortilège de Voldemort. Il s'en était tiré avec une mystérieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que Voldemort avait été réduit, à peu de choses près, à la mort. Il restait toutefois vivant. Et à la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, il avait resuscité. Il avait récupéré ses fidèles et tentait de trouver le moyen de détruire Harry. Voldemort n'avait en effet pas attaqué les Potter par hasard. Il avait pris connaissance de la moitié d'une prophétie. La prophétie était la suivante :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Comme Voldemort ne conaissait que la moitié, il ne savait pas "qu'il marquerait Harry comme son égal". Il ne savait pas non plus que Harry "avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignorait". Il cherchait le moyen de détruire Harry. Une fois Harry mort, il aurait pu reigner jusqu'à sa mort naturelle. Il avait attiré Harry dans le département des mystères pour qu'il prenne la copie de la prophétie. Voldemort n'aurait eu qu'à la voler. Mais la copie s'était brisée pendant le combat et Voldemort n'avait pas pu la récupérer. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, auquel celui-ci tenait beaucoup, était mort dans la bataille. Sirius Black était accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il avait passé 10 ans à d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, avant de s'évader. Mais il était mort, au grand désespoir de Harry. Harry habitait maintenant chez les Dursley, qui l'aimaient autant qu'une colonie de termites. les Dursley étaient des Moldus, personnes n'ayant pas le moindre pouvoir magique.

Il était tard. Harry s'endormit de nouveau, dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain, il se réveilla assez tôt. Les Dursley étaient aussi réveillés, au grand désespoir de Harry !

-Viens manger, garnement ! Et presse-toi un peu ! cria l'oncle Vernon d'en bas à Harry.

Il prit ses lunettes et descendit. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, les Dursley l'ignorèrent totalement. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à cette attitude. En fait, cette année, il avait été plus facile à Harry de faire ses devoirs ; les autres années, les Dursley enfermaient à double tour les affaires de Harry. A la fin de sa cinquième année de poudlard, Harry s'attendait encore à un mauvais été. Mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix (Une organisation secrète dont le but était de combattre Voldemort, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et le seul sorcier que Voldemort eût jamais craint) avaient menacé l'oncle Vernon de représailles si Harry était maltraité. Les Dursley avaient donc dû laisser à contrecoeur Harry utiliser ses affaires.

Harry termina son porridge (que Dudley, l'énorme cousin de Harry soumis à un régime strict, avait observé avec interêt) et monta. Il sortit ses livres et continua à faire son devoir de potions pour le professeur Rogue. Harry et Rogue se haïssaient, car Rogue haïssait également le père de Harry.

Harry termina son devoir tard dans la soirée. Il regarda sa montre et se souvint que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il fallait dire que les Dursley ne le fêtaient jamais. Ses amis lui envoyaient toutefois des lettres et des cadeaux d'anniversaire par hiboux (moyen d'envoyer des lettres et des paquets chez les sorciers). Il attendit patiemment son courrier.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il avait maintenant 16 ans. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit. Il regarda à sa fenêtre. 5 hiboux attendaient derrière la vitre. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et les hiboux s'engoufrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Il prit l'enveloppe de Poudlard en premier, transportée par un hibou moyen duc, et lut la première lettre.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._

_En raison des évènements récents, vous recevrez un courrier du Ministère avec une autorisation spéciale._

_Toujours en raison de ces évènements, de nouvelles options ont été ajoutées. Si vous voulez suivre une de ces options, achetez le livre correspondant._

_Vous trouverez sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Une autorisation pour faire QUOI ? s'interrogea Harry. Il lut la seconde lettre de Poudlard.

_Mr Potter,_

_Voici les résultats de vos BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) :_

_Les notes sont dans l'ordre suivant : Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel, Acceptable, Piètre et Désolant._

_Potions : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal + (Le professeur Tofty a été impressionné par vos compétences)_

_Divination : Désolant_

_Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable_

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Soins des créatures magiques : Optimal_

_Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Enchantements : Optimal_

_Félicitations Mr Potter ! Vous avez 8 BUSE sur 9 (+3 options non prises)_

_Le professeur Rogue accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de potions_

_Le professeur McGonagall accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de métamorphose_

Harry était à la fois content et surpris. Il ne pensait pas avoir un Optimal en potions

-Je pourrai devenir Auror, songea-t-il

Il commença à lire la troisième lettre de Poudlard

_Les élèves de sixième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6), par Miranda Fauconnette._

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des experts (Effort Exceptionnel requis), par Emeric G. Changé_

_Les Potions de moyen pouvoir (Optimal requis), par Baltus G. Tournémal_

_Les plus grands occlumens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé_

_Les plus grands legillimens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé_

_Les puissances extraordinaires (optionel), par Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_Les options sont, dans l'ordre, les suivantes :_

_-Occlumancie_

_-Legillimencie_

_-Puissance naturelle_

_Les avantages de chacune des options :_

_Permet de fermer son esprit à la Legillimencie_

_Permet d'interpréter avec plus ou moins de succès les pensées d'autrui_

_Permet de s'améliorer à l'exercice de la magie sans baguette_

Harry décida rapidement de prendre toutes ces options : il en aurait besoin pour venger Sirius ! Il achèterait donc tous les nouveaux livres.

Le sorcier prit la seconde enveloppe, portée par un hibou grand duc, et lut la lettre :

_Mr Potter,_

_Suite aux évènements du mois de Juin et aux recommandations de Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, je vous informe que vous bénéficiez d'une autorisation spéciale de se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école. Nous avons désactivé les charmes de surveillance pesant sur les sorciers non majeurs, pour vous et d'autres personnes choisies par Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

_Nous vous adressons également nos excuses pour la condamnation hâtive de Sirius Black. Cet homme vous a choisi comme unique héritier de tous ses biens, dont vous êtes à présent le propriétaire._

_Mes sincères condoléances,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_

Ainsi, c'était ça l'autorisation ? Harry pensa que Dumbledore lui avait fait un beau cadeau ! Il n'avait en effet pas besoin de cette autorisation pour combattre Voldemort : la loi autorisait les sorciers à faire usage de magie en cas d'urgence. C'était toutefois très utile pour améliorer son existence chez les Dursley !

Il prit Errol, le vieux hibou des Weasley, qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Harry détacha le paquet de Errol, déposa le vieux hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige, sa propre chouette, et lut la lettre de Ron

_Salut Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai eu l'idée d'un cadeau très spécial ! Un miroir de communication ! En fait, c'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée ! Elle a trouvé dans "La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks" un livre intitulé "Les Communications Magiques". Elle s'est jetée dessus sans te demander ton avis tellement le livre lui semblait passionnant (un avis non partagé...) ! Elle a trouvé comment fabriquer trois miroirs de ce genre et les a effectivement fabriqués ! Elle m'en a ensuite offert deux en me disant de t'en donner un. Pour t'en servir, tient le miroir devant toi et prononce le nom de l'un d'entre nous deux. Mon visage, ou celui d'Hermione apparaîtra alors sur ton miroir et tu pourras communiquer avec l'un de nous deux !_

_Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait également te demander quelque chose : voudrais-tu mettre à sa disposition ta nouvelle maison (j'ai su que tu en avais hérité par mon père), pour les besoins de l'Ordre ? Renvoie-lui la réponse par hibou !_

_Mon père m'a dit autre chose : on peut utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Fred et Georges, qui venaient nous rendre visite, ont déclaré que tu n'aurais plus besoin d'eux pour t'amuser avec ton cousin Dudley !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Ron._

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un petit miroir semblable à celui de sirius. Il se rappella alors qu'il avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le miroir cassé et dit

-Reparo

Le miroir se répara instantanément. Harry voulait le garder en souvenir de Sirius.

Il se souvint alors qu'il lui restait à lire la lettre d'Hermione. Il prit le paquet d'Hermione et lut la lettre.

_Bon anniversaire Harry !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as déjà reçu le cadeau de Ron ! Je t'offre également un cadeau que j'ai trouvé dans ta nouvelle maison et qui te plaira sûrement ! Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs avaient préparé ça au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait eu des enfants. C'est ce qui s'est passé ! Bonne lecture !_

_Hermione_

Encore plus intrigué, si c'est possible, il ouvrit le paquet d'Hermione. il contenait un livre. "Les Maraudeurs, écrire un livre ?" se demanda Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le titre :

_Comment devenir un parfait animagi non déclaré_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le livre : il contenait des instructions pour devenir Animagus ! Il se dit qu'il le lirait toutefois plus tard. Harry prit le petit paquet et lut la lettre.

Cette lettre était de Dumbledore !

_Boujour Harry, et bon anniversaire !_

_J'ai convaincu Fudge de vous donner cette autorisation, à toi et à ton entourage ! Mais je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant comme cadeau, pour me faire pardonner de mes erreurs. Je veux que tu deviennes plus puissant, assez puissant pour en finir avec Voldemort et mener une existence paisible. C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce cadeau. Les instructions figurent avec le paquet._

_P.S. : Nous adopterons une méthode spéciale pour t'amener au quai 9 3/4 : j'enchanterai une boule de cristal pour la transformer en Portoloin vers King's Cross. Je transformerai également le socle en Portoloin vers Privet Drive. Je poserai la boule sur le socle et tu recevras ton Portoloin par...Portoloin ! Préviens ton oncle et ta tante qu'une boule de cristal va atterrir dans leur cuisine à 9H. Tu prendras ensuite la boule et la toucheras à 10H, en tenant aussi tes affaires._

Il allait donc aller en Portoloin ? Harry eut un sourire en pensant qu'il ne préviendrait pas sa famille.

Harry ouvrit ensuite le minuscule paquet. A l'interieur se trouvait une lettre et...une gélule, que prennent les Moldus quand ils sont malades. Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait cependant pas se fier aux apparences. La lettre lui prouva qu'il avait raison :

_Harry,_

_Voici un Révélateur de pouvoirs. Le Révélateur en lui-même est un élixir, que j'ai mis dans cette gélule moldue. Ce Révélateur est extrêmement rare et cher pour la raison suivante : il permet de découvrir ses pouvoirs cachés et des sortes...d'instructions (je devrais plutôt dire illuminations) pour s'en servir. Ce n'est pas un liquide anodin ! Une fois que tu l'auras absorbé, tu tomberas dans une transe au cours de laquelle tu verras tes pouvoirs et tu sauras instinctivement t'en servir. Vu l'étendue de ton potentiel, il te faudra sûrement t'entraîner pour les utiliser. Quand tu sortiras de ta transe, tu te rappelleras ce que tu auras vu. Le Révélateur aura cependant encore effet. Si tu parviens à maîtriser tes pouvoirs cachés, tu recevras d'autres "instructions" plus précises. J'ai ensorcelé la gélule pour la rendre indestructible. Seules des dents humaines peuvent la briser !_

_Ne prends pas la gélule maintenant car la transe dure deux jours ! Nous nous arrangerons à Poudlard, pendant un week-end._

_Ce cadeau suffira-t-il à réparer mes erreurs ?_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry comprit ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par là : il voulait renforcer les pouvoirs de Harry pour venger Sirius ! Harry prit alors du parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Merci pour votre cadeau. Vous pouvez évidemment continuer à utiliser ma maison pour les activités de l'Ordre. Quant à votre question, la réponse est Oui._

_Harry Potter_

Harry roula la lettre et la donna à Hedwige, qui tendait la patte.

-C'est pour Dumbledore. Bon courage Hedwige !

Hedwige hulula et prit son envol. Harry décida alors de se coucher. Il s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Départ pour Poudlard

Chapitre Deux : Départ pour Poudlard

Le lendemain, Harry se leva vers huit heures. Il prépara ses affaires, prit sa baguette et descendit à huit heures trente. Les Dursley étaient déjà debout et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Range ça ! siffla l'oncle Vernon en parlant de la baguette magique. Les voisins pourraient nous voir !

-Et alors ? rétorqua Harry

L'oncle Vernon dut faire de serieux efforts pour ne pas hurler à Harry d'arrêter d'être insolent. Il regardait avec inquiétude le bout de bois.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir ou ton école de fous t'expulsera !

-Le directeur de l'école de fous m'a donné une autorisation spéciale !

-QU...QUOI ? s'égosilla Vernon

-Ca veut dire, poursuivit Harry, que je peux utiliser la magie ici !

-Mais...non...pourtant...mais...

Vernon essayait de trouver un argument pour forcer Harry à ranger sa baguette, mais, de toute évidence, il n'en trouvait aucun !

-Silencio ! coupa Harry

L'oncle Vernon subit le sortilège de Mutisme. Il remua les lèvres mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il commençait à faire des signes à Harry.

-Finite, prononça Harry à contrecoeur.

Vernon était encore sur le point d'exploser, mais un nouveau regard sur la baguette lui fit perdre toute son assurance.

-Très bien. Mais tâche de ne pas trop l'utiliser trop souvent, dit Vernon dans un murmure.

Harry allait répondre quand il vit quelqu'un d'autre : Dudley

-Salut Dudlychounet !

-TU M'AS APPELE COMMENT ? hurla Dudley

-Je pense que je t'ai appelé Popkin...

Dudley n'avait pas remarqué que Harry tenait à la main sa baguette et que son père s'éclipsait en douce.

-REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR

-Tu es sourd ou quoi, Dudlychounet ?

Dudley perdit toute retenue et tenta de frapper Harry. Cependant, celui-ci s'y attendait et répliqua :

-Rictusempra !

Dudley éclata de rire, bien malgré lui. Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour frapper Harry mais le rire le destabilisait.

-Que veux tu faire Popkin ?

-Hahaha...vais...hahaha...te...hahaha...tuer !

-Finite ! essaie un peu pour voir !

Dudley se jeta sur Harry. Toutefois, celui-ci s'était rappellé une punition qu'un professeur avait infligé à Malefoy, son ennemi de Poudlard. Harry agita sa baguette. Il y eu un "pop" sonore, et à la place de Dudley se trouvait...un cochon.

"Il faudra que je dise à Hagrid que j'ai réussi à le faire". Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Le cochon était à présent sous le contrôle de sa baguette. Harry leva la baguette et le cochon suivit le mouvement. Il fit redescendre brutalement sa baguette et entendit les cris de douleur du cochon.

Il fit ça quatre fois, puis, estimant que Dudley avait retenu la leçon, agita de nouveau sa baguette. Il y eut de nouveau un "pop" sonore et Dudley réapparut, pâle et tremblant.

-Alors Dudlychounet à sa maman ? Tu as retenu la leçon ?

Dudley était tellement terrifié qu'il aquiesca.

-Ca, c'est pour toutes les années où j'étais ton punching-ball ! Pars maintenant !

C'était sûrement la première fois que Dudley obéissait à Harry. Le cousin de Harry partit à toutes jambes rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 8 heures 58. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Collaporta ! s'exclama-t-il quand il fut arrivé. Il ne voulait pas que les Dursley s'enfuient. Ils tentèrent d'ailleurs de partir, mais la porte était solidement scellée.

-Que veux tu ? demanda Vernon. Que je te conduise à ton train ? On n'y arriverait pas à temps : il y a des embouteillages monstres sur les routes aujourd'hui !

Harry ne prononçait pas un mot, ce qui accentua le malaise des Dursley. A 9 heures, la cuisine était totalement silencieuse. Tout à coup, Dudley poussa un gémissement en regardant la table de la cuisine. Un petit tourbillon de couleur s'y formait, sous l'oeil épouvanté des Dursley. Enfin, le tourbillon disparut. Une boule de cristal et son socle se trouvaient à présent sur la table. Les Dursley étaient à présent intrigués.

-Mon moyen de transport, dit sèchement Harry.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il prit la boule et repartit avec ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Il lui restait à présent une heure avant le départ. Il sortit le miroir de communication que Ron lui avait offert.

-Ron...

Aussitôt, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Ron apparut sur le miroir.

-Harry ! Tu es là ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Et toi ?

-Super bien ! Je me suis bien amusé avec la magie cet été. Ma mère me compare tout le temps à Fred et Georges !

Harry éclata de rire. Fred et Georges avaient énormément usé de magie dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'autorisation.

-Tu aimes ton cadeau Harry ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Dis Harry, comment vas-tu arriver à la gare à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Harry montra la boule de cristal.

-Grâce à ce Portoloin !

-Ah ! C'est sûrement Dumbledore qui te l'as envoyé !

-Oui. Où es-tu maintenant ?

-Chez moi ! Dumbledore a pensé aussi à moi, mon vieux ! Ainsi qu'à Hermione !

-Tu as reçu les résultats des BUSE ?

-Bien sûr ! Regarde !

Il montra une feuille assez sale où Harry distingua :

_Mr Weasley,_

_Voici les résultats de vos BUSE (Brevet Universel de Magie Elémentaire) :_

_Les notes sont dans l'ordre suivant : Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel, Acceptable, Piètre et Désolant._

_Potions : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

_Divination : Désolant_

_Histoire de la Magie : Piètre_

_Astronomie : Piètre_

_Soins des créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Botanique : Acceptable_

_Enchantements : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Félicitations Mr Weasley ! Vous avez 6 BUSE sur 9 (+3 options non prises)_

_Le professeur Rogue accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de potions_

_Le professeur McGonagall accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de métamorphose_

-Bravo Ron ! dit Harry, surpris que Ron aie eu également un optimal en potions.

-Tu peux me montrer les tiens ? demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr !

Harry sortit la feuille de sa valise et la montra à Ron

-Dis donc ! s'exclama Ron, admiratif, après avoir lu les résultats de Harry. Tu t'es bien débrouillé ! On pourra devenir aurors tous les deux !

-Oui, mais ça ne me réjouit pas d'être encore dans la classe de Rogue alors que j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser !

-Je ne pense pas que ça va le réjouire non plus !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon Ron je vais couper car je dois être prêt pour le Portoloin !

-D'accord ! A toute à l'heure !

Harry tourna le miroir dans l'autre sens. La communication était coupée. Il rangea sa feuille et sa baguette dans sa valise, prit la boule de cristal et descendit.

Les Dursley avaient enfin quitté la cuisine, mais ils semblaient prêts à y retourner quand ils virent Harry.

-Pas la peine de fuir, je viens vous dire au revoir.

Vernon réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'il avait ignoré le "au revoir" de Harry, un sorcier lui avait donné une leçon de politesse !

-Eh bien, au revoir !

Harry regarda sa montre : il restait 10 secondes.

-A l'été prochain ! cria-t-il.

Sur ce, il sentit une secousse au niveau du nombril. Tout le décor avoisinant se fondit dans un tourbillon de couleur. Harry était en route pour la gare de King's Cross.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui.

-Salut Harry ! dirent ensemble Ron et Hermione

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Harry, heureux de les voir.

-On vient d'arriver, lui précisa Ron

-Et apparament, toi aussi, ajouta Hermione

-Si on montait dans le train ? proposa Harry

-D'accord !

Ils montèrent donc dans le train. Ils se mirent ensuite à chercher un compartiment libre.

-Harry ! Ron ! Par ici ! leur cria Hermione

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le compartiment au côté duquel se tenait Hermione.

-Celui-ci est libre !

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Alors Harry, ça va mieux depuis là mort de Sir...

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Pas grave, Hermione, répondit Harry. J'ai décidé de venger sa mort. Bellatrix paiera son acte ignoble !

-Bien parlé Harry ! approuva Ron.

-Dites vous deux, vous avez pris quelles options ?

-Toutes ! répondirent en coeur Harry et Ron

Harry parut soudain alarmé.

-Oh non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter mes livres !

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Tant pis Harry. Tu t'arrangeras avec Dumbledore, dit Ron, qui avait l'air beaucoup moins bouleversé que Hermione.

-Mais c'est très important ! continua Hermione.

-Hermione...laisse-le un peu tranquille...

-D'accord...

Le voyage se déroula bien. Harry acheta des bonbons que nos trois amis se partagèrent.

-On ripaille bien ici.

Harry se retourna. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant le compartiment.

-On dirait que tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy, dit Harry. A chaque fois que tu es entré dans le même compartiment que moi tu n'en est pas ressorti intact !

-Oh mais ça va changer !

-Je ne pense pas, futur Mangemort !

-Je te le répète Potter, tu as choisi le camp des perdants !

-Tu te répètes Malefoy...ça doit faire la dixième fois que tu me dis ça et pour l'instant le perdant c'est toi !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes de Harry, Ron et Hermione atterirent dans la grosse main de Crabbe.

-Que dis tu maintenant Potter ?

-Que tu es toujours aussi loyal avec tes adversaires, serpent !

-Ca suffit ! Tais toi ! Silencio !

-Protego !

Harry avait par réflexe prononcé la formule du charme du bouclier. A la surprise de tous, le sort de Malefoy dévia de sa trajectoire et alla s'écraser sur le mur du compartiment.

Il y avait à présent un silence de mort. Comment Harry avait il pu lancer un sortilège sans baguette alors qu'il n'avait pris aucun cours là-dessus ?

Harry réagit le premier. Il arracha les baguettes de la main de Goyle, prit la sienne dans sa main droite et prononça :

-Expelliarmus !

Ce fut les baguettes de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui, cette fois ci, quittèrent les mains de leurs propriétaires pour atterir dans la main de Harry.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Harry avait lancé ce sort sur les trois baguettes. Toujours sous le choc, Les cinq autres regardèrent les baguettes quitter le compartiment pour aller tout au bout du train.

-Je te laisse une chance de sortir d'ici intact, Malefoy.

-On se reverra Potter !

Et Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle partirent.

-Bon travail Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as lancé un sort sans baguette ! C'est un prodige !

-Oh, c'est un coup de chance ! Harry ne serait sûrement pas capable de le refaire sans prendre des cours, modéra Hermione.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas fait équipe avec Trelawney depuis le temps ? siffla Ron

Le professeur Trelawney enseignait la divination à Poudlard, et ne cessait de prévoir la mort de Harry.

-Hermione a un peu raison, précisa Harry. C'est un coup de chance. Je ne serais sûrement pas capable de le refaire !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quels défaitistes ! marmona-t-il

-On arrive, dit Hermione.

En effet, le train ralentit et s'arrêta. Les élèves commencèrent à descendre.

-Les première année, par ici !

-Salut Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry

-Bonjour Harry ! On se verra plus tard, je dois les conduire au château. dit Hagrid en désignant les élèves de première année.

-D'accord Hagrid.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les carrosses qui menaient au château.

-Vous les voyez maintenant ? interrogea Harry en parlant des Sombrals. Les Sombrals étaient des espèces de chevaux reptiliens. Seuls les gens qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient les voir. Les Sombrals de Poudlard tiraient les carrosses.

-Voir quoi ? demanda Hermione. Ah oui, les Sombrals !

-Non on ne les voit toujours pas. On était pas là quand Sirius est mort.

-Ah. Esperons que vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions de les voir...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le Hall en évitant Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.


	3. Le Nouveau

Chapitre Trois : Le Nouveau

Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor et attendirent. Quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur McGonagall arriva avec les première année, en tenant le choixpeau magique. Ce vieux chapeau usé servait en fait à répartir les élèves entre les quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le choixpeau et celui-ci commença à chanter :

_Je suis des chapeaux_

_Peut-être pas l'plus beau_

_Ni, sûrement_

_Le plus fringant_

_Mais de ma décision_

_Dépend votre fanion_

_Si je vous destine à Gryffondor_

_Vous serez hardi et fort_

_Si, chez Serdaigle je vous place_

_Votre esprit sera vivace_

_Si à Poufsouffle je vous répartis_

_Vous serez loyal envers vos amis_

_Si à Serpentard je vous mets_

_Vous serez ambitieux et rusé_

_Mais quelle dur décision_

_De vous répartir entre quatre maisons_

_Des évènements récents_

_Exigent notre union_

_C'est pourquoi, je le sens_

_Si nous sommes unis nous vaincrons !_

-Il a encore débordé du sujet, non ? fit remarquer Hermione

-Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort -arrête Ron ! - est découvert, tu penses bien que celui-ci ne va pas se gêner pour se montrer !

-Esperons qu'il ne se montrera pas trop...

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête arriva et les interrompit.

-Chuuuut...la Cérémonie va commencer !

En effet, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeller les première année. "Ils sont vraiment minuscules" pensa Harry.

-Evans, Mark, appela McGonagall

Harry sursauta à l'appel de ce nom. Mark Evans ! Le garçon sur lequel Dudley et ses copains avaient tapé dessus l'année dernière ! Il avait des pouvoirs magiques et entrait à Poudlard !

-Evans, evans...ce nom me dit quelque chose, marmonna Harry

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron

-Rien...dit précipitamment Harry. Il venait de comprendre quel était ce nom. C'était le nom de sa mère ! Une coïncidence, songea Harry.

-GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Harry applaudit avec les autres le nouvel arrivant, mais celui-ci s'assit loin de Harry, qui ne put donc pas lui poser des questions.

La Répartition se poursuivit. Quand le dernier élève fut réparti, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

Harry jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et crus que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Il voyait en effet le professeur Lupin assis à la table. Que faisait-il là ? se demanda-t-il bêtement.

-On dirait que Dumbledore a réengagé Lupin, fit remarquer Hermione.

Mais oui ! Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Dumbledore n'aurait sûrement pas gardé l'horrible Ombrage de l'année dernière !

Dumbledore entama son discours.

-Bienvenue, chers élèves, à Poudlard. Je suis ravi de vous voir tous en bonne santé. En effet, vu que les projets de Voldemort ont été mis au grand jour...

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit.

-D'ailleurs, pour contrer ces projets, j'ai instauré trois nouveaux cours. Les cours de Legillimencie permettront aux meilleurs de déceler la trahison et le doute. Ces cours seront dispensés par le professeur Lupin. Ensuite, les cours d'Occlumancie. Ces cours serviront à cacher vos émotions, vos pensées, aux Legillimens. Ce don peut être utile pour espionner Voldemort (la Grande Salle sembla frissonner entière, tellement les élèves étaient nombreux à avoir peur de ce nom) car il peut déceler le mensonge. Ce cours sera dispensé par le professeur Rogue ("Oh non !" pensa Harry). Enfin, les cours de Puissance naturelle permettront à certains élèves de ne jamais être désarmés, en pratiquant la magie sans baguette. Ces cours seront dispensés par le professeur Lupin, qui a accepté également le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry regarda le professeur Lupin. Il souriait.

-Je croyais qu'il avait démissionné parce qu'il avait peur de blesser quelqu'un...Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à revenir ?

Le professeur Lupin, que Harry appréciait beaucoup, était en effet un loup-garou.

-Du moment qu'il est de retour, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit joyeusement Ron.

-Tu as raison !

-J'ai assez parlé comme ça, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, par conséquent, les derniers mots que je dirai maintenant sont : Bon Appetit !

-Il a fait son discours avant le banquet, dit Ron

-Il n'y a que toi et ton ventre pour remarquer des détails pareils, s'exclama Hermione

Ron ne fit cependant pas attention à Hermione. Il était trop occupé avec son assiette qui s'était soudainement remplie.

Résignée, Hermione commença à manger, comme les autres.

-A propos de la nourriture...commença Harry en pensant aux elfes cuisiniers. Tu as continué la SALE ?

-Non, répondit Hermione. Hagrid m'a convaincu : les elfes sont heureux quand ils travaillent.

-uh...en...a...i...u...en...ou...on...en... tenta de dire Ron.

Mais sa bouche était trop pleine pour articuler convenablement.

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione

Ron avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre ! répéta-t-il.

-C'est déjà mieux que de ne rien tenter du tout ! répliqua Hermione.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux ? coupa Harry.

Hermione préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

-Et l'A.D. ? Tu la continues ? Maintenant que Lupin est là, on pourra apprendre à se défendre convenablement !

-Je la continue quand même. Avec l'annonce de la résurrection de Voldemort -Ron, arrête un peu-, des cours supplémentaires ne seront pas de trop !

-Tant mieux ! Mieux vaut apprendre le plus de sorts possibles au cas où...

-Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas à Serdaigle, murmura Ron, juste assez fort pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Ils finirent de manger. La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu.

-On va dans notre dortoir ? proposa Ron.

-Ok

Ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle. Au moment où ils allaient monter les escaliers, ils entendirent une voix.

-Mr Potter, venez par ici s'il vous plaît.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait dans le hall.

Harry se dirigea vers elle. Ron et Hermione firent mine de le suivre.

-Non pas vous, seulement Mr Potter.

Intrigué, Harry la suivit, tandis que Ron et Hermione montaient les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune.

Harry et McGonagall arrivèrent devant le bureau de celle-ci. Elle marmona "Alohomora" et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Entrez, je vous prie.

Harry entra. McGonagall entra également et ferma la porte.

-Mr Potter, voulez vous devenir le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Harry mit quelques secondes à digérer la proposition.

-Je...évidemment ! bredouilla-t-il

-Très bien. Vous allez devoir organiser des essais pour recruter de nouveaux joueurs.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

-Je compte sur vous. Répetez l'exploit de la troisième et cinquième année en gagnant la Coupe de Quidditch !

-On va gagner, professeur !

-Bien. Je m'habitue de plus en plus à avoir la Coupe dans mon Bureau, et je ne supporterai pas de devoir la rendre au professeur Rogue ! Vous pouvez partir Mr Potter.

-Merci professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Harry partit. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

Toutefois, arrivé au portrait de la grosse dame, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un petit problème. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour entrer !

-Harry ! Je te cherchais !

Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait et se demanda si tous les professeurs avaient l'intention de l'attraper sur son trajet.

-Pourrais-tu venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? demanda Dumbledore

-Bien sûr professeur.

Ils partirent de l'entrée de la salle commune et arrivèrent devant une innocente gargouille. Harry savait que l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore se cachait derrière.

-Chocogrenouille, dit distraitement celui-ci.

La gargouille pivota et laissa apparaître un escalier. Harry et Dumbledore le montèrent et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

-Entre, je t'en prie, dit-il à Harry.

Harry s'exécuta, Dumbledore le suivit et ferma la porte.

-Assieds-toi donc, dit Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil.

Harry s'assit et attendit que Dumbledore aie fait de même.

-Harry, je t'ai amené ici parce que sais que ton départ pour la gare était...précipité. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas distribué les emplois du temps lors de la Cérémonie. Nous avons en effet oublié de t'envoyer ceci. Il montra un parchemin et lui tendit une plume. Tiens, prends le et complète-le s'il te plaît.

Harry le prit et le regarda. C'était la liste des options qu'il choisissait de continuer ou d'arrêter. Il choisit de tout prendre, sauf la Divination et l'Astronomie.

Le professeur sourit en voyant la liste.

-A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que tu choisisses ceci, j'ai donc préparé à l'avance les emplois du temps. Les élèves les recevront dans leur dortoir. J'ai également acheté tes livres, car je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu le temps de les acheter.

Il ouvrit un tiroir dans son bureau et sortit les livres.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour ça.

-Merci beaucoup professeur.

-De rien Harry, c'est normal ! Je voudrais également te parler de mon cadeau...

Harry se rappela soudain du Révélateur de Pouvoirs qui était toujours dans sa valise.

-Ce cadeau n'est pas anodin. Une fois avalé, il t'accompagnera jusqu'à temps que tu aies trouvé tous tes pouvoirs cachés. Ce qui peut prendre deux mois comme deux ans... Tu as bien fait de ne pas l'avaler maintenant, car la transe dure deux jours entiers ! Je m'arrangerai pour que tu soies à l'infirmerie le prochain week-end, pour susciter le moins de curiosité possible.

-D'accord professeur. Je voudrais savoir, quels genre de choses risque-t-il de m'arriver après ça ?

-Eh bien, pendant et après la transe, tu auras des espèces...d'illuminations, qui t'informeront davantage sur tes pouvoirs et comment t'en servir. Ces illuminations se produiront pendant la transe, puis à chaque fois que tu maîtriseras un pouvoir caché. Ne t'étonne dont pas si la lumière se fait soudainement dans ton esprit. Cela ne cessera que quand tu auras maîtrisé tous tes pouvoirs cachés.

-A votre avis, aurais-je des pouvoirs cachés ?

-Je suis sur que tu en possèdes deux principaux. Bonne chance dans ta recherche de puissance.

-Merci, professeur !

-Quel week-end veux tu utiliser pour avaler le Révélateur ?

-Le prochain, évidemment !

-J'en étais sûr...Rendez-vous vendredi soir après le dernier cours dans mon bureau, ne sois pas trop en retard !

-D'accord professeur.

-Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis. Le mot de passe est _Chevalier du Catogan_, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait le récompenser d'une certaine manière pour avoir remplacé la grosse dame, il y a trois ans !

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

-Encore une chose Harry. Je te conseille de ne pas réveler à...certaines personnes ne...voulant pas la mort de Voldemort (il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et celui-ci sut que Dumbledore parlait de la plupart des Serpentards) le fait que tu aies des pouvoirs cachés. Cette information serait très utile à Voldemort, alors ne révèle ce secret qu'aux personnes auquelles tu as entièrement confiance ! Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Harry avait atteint la porte quand Dumbledore ajouta :

-Bonne chance pour tes nouveaux cours.

-Merci professeur.

Harry descendit l'escalier et retourna au portrait de la grosse dame.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda celle-ci

-_Chevalier du Catogan_, répondit Harry

Le portrait pivota et Harry avança jusqu'à la salle commune.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, McGonagall ? demanda Ron

-Elle m'a dit que j'étais nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et que je devais rapidement organiser des sélections.

-Wouah, bravo mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron

-Elle n'a pas pu te retenir aussi longtemps pour ça, dit Hermione. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

Harry hésita. Mais c'était ses deux meilleurs amis et il avait entièrement confiance en eux. Il leur expliqua donc ce qu'il avait fait.

-Quand je suis arrivé devant la grosse dame, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau. Il m'a donné mes livres de cours et m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du Révélateur.

-Du quoi ? questionna Ron.

-Cet été, Dumbledore m'a envoyé comme cadeau un Révélateur de Pouvoirs...commença Harry

-QUOI ? s'écria Hermione. Un R...Révélateur de Pouvoirs. P..Pour toi ? Mais cet élixir est hors de prix et rarissime !

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu, bougonna Ron.

-Un Révélateur de Pouvoirs est un élixir extrêmement puissant, qui aide le sorcier qui l'a avalé à découvrir ses pouvoirs cachés à l'aide d'intuitions. La découverte de ces pouvoirs rend souvent le sorcier plus puissant qu'il ne l'était avant. récita Hermione. Harry était sûr qu'elle avait répété ce qu'elle avait lu dans un livre.

-Je l'ai lu dans ce livre qu'on a utilisé pour faire du Polynectar en seconde année, _les potions de grand pouvoir_, poursuivit Hermione. On ne sait pas comment fabriquer cette potion, ce qui fait qu'elle est très rare et chère ! Je me demande où Dumbledore l'a eu...

-Aucune importance, coupa Harry, qui ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires du directeur de Poudlard. L'important, c'est que je découvre mes pouvoirs cachés. Dumbledore va faire en sorte pour que je soie à l'infirmerie le prochain week-end. En effet, après avoir avalé le Révélateur, on tombe dans une transe qui dure deux jours, et pendant laquelle on découvre ses pouvoirs cachés.

-Eh bien, je pense que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de te souhaiter bonne chance !

-Si on allait se coucher, proposa Ron. Je suis épuisé !

-Bonne idée, dit Harry.

Hermione monta dans le dortoir des filles, et Harry et Ron dans celui des garçons. Seamus et Dean dormaient déjà. Les deux garçons se couchèrent.

-Bonne nuit Ron, dit Harry.

-'nuit Harry, répondit Ron, dormant à moitié.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Harry était en face de Voldemort. Il ne savait comment il était arrivé là.

-J'arrive enfin à te joindre, Potter, dit Voldemort. Pendant deux mois j'ai échoué, comme si tu étais constamment protégé. Mais peu importe, tu es ici.

-Que voulez vous ? demanda Harry

-Je veux te tuer évidemment ! Et crois moi, j'y arriverai, sauf si tu te joins à moi. Imagine...Voldemort et Potter unis. Nous ferions trembler le monde entier ! Nous serions craints et respectés partout ! Tout le monde aurait peur de prononcer ton nom ! Nous serions riches et influents, contrôlant tout. Les Gouvernements, les écoles de magie, le monde entier nous appartiendrait !

-JE NE ME JOINDRAI JAMAIS A VOUS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS ! hurla Harry.

-Soit, siffla Voldemort. Dans ce cas, fais ta prière Potter !

La cicatrice de Harry lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle le brûlait, le consumait...

Harry se leva en sursaut. Il était dans son lit, dans le dortoir des garçons. Etait-ce un rêve ? Non, Voldemort avait communiqué avec lui. Il lui avait clairement annoncé ses intentions de le tuer. "Vivement que je m'améliore en Occlumancie !" songea Harry. Il en avait assez de se réveiller en sursaut presque chaque nuit, à Poudlard. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était une heure du matin. Il se rendormit et ne fit plus de mauvais rêves.

-Débout Harry ! dit Ron.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit Harry.

Il se leva et remarqua un parchemin sur sa table de nuit. C'était son emploi du temps.

_Lundi :_

_9 heures - 10 heures : Legillimencie, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option._

_10 heures - 12 heures : Défense contre les forces du mal, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les Serpentards._

_12 heures - 14 heures : Repas_

_14 heures - 15 heures : Potions, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Potions._

_15 heures - 16 heures : Soins aux créatures magiques, Pr. Hagrid. Cours avec les Poufsouffles._

_16 heures - 18 heures : Botanique, Pr. Chourave. Cours avec les Serdaigles._

"J'ai eu pire comme emploi du temps", se dit Harry.

Il prit ses affaires de cours et descendit manger.

-Alors Harry, bien dormi ? demanda Hermione

-Non. Voldemort s'est encore infiltré dans mon esprit, répondit Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais Harry, il faut tout de suite prévenir Dumbledore !

-Inutile Hermione, maintenant qu'on a des cours d'Occlumancie je vais l'empêcher de recommencer !

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Ron.

-Il a tenté de me convaincre de s'allier avec lui. J'ai refusé, évidemment, alors il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait.

Hermione plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

-Hermione, dit Ron, on sait déjà que Tu-Sais-Qui veut tuer Harry ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

-C'est bon...quand on te dit que l'un de tes meilleurs amis est traqué par le mage noir le plus puissant du monde, tu as bien le droit de t'inquiéter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit Harry. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Dumbledore fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me rendre surpuissant !

Hermione n'insista pas et ils mangèrent tous en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione demanda :

-Je pense que l'on a les même cours, non ? Je commence par la Legillimencie.

-Nous aussi, dirent Harry et Ron.

-Si on y allait ? proposa Hermione.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Vous arrivez plus tôt que prévu, on dirait...

Le professeur Lupin se tenait devant sa salle de cours.

-Bonjour professeur, dirent joyeusement Harry, Ron et Hermione

-Bonjour vous trois ! répondit Lupin. Installez vous en attendant les autres.

Ils prirent donc place dans la salle de cours. Les élèves arrivaient peu à peu, impatients de "lire les pensées de leurs amis".

-Regardez qui arrive ! s'exclama Harry.

Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la classe.

-A votre avis, pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Harry

-Sûrement pour devenir un meilleur Mangemort, répondit sombrement Ron.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés, Lupin prit la parole.

-Bienvenue dans mon cours, chers élèves (Malefoy ricana silencieusement). Je vois que vous êtes peu à vous préparer activement au retour de Voldemort (la pièce fut parcourue d'un frisson). Nous allons apprendre ici l'art de la Legillimencie. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste la Legillimencie ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever la main.

-La Legillimencie consiste à plonger dans l'esprit de ses victimes, à en extraire des pensées et à tenter des les interpréter.

-Excellente définition Melle Granger ! J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor !

-Merci professeur, dit Hermione en souriant.

-La Legillimencie n'est pas facile. Un bon Legillimens s'entraîne souvent, et pendant plusieurs mois, avant d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Nous allons étudier seulement la théorie aujourd'hui.

Le cours se poursuivit normalement. A la fin du cours, Harry aperçut quelqu'un.

"Mark Evans ! Je vais lui poser quelques questions..."

Mais c'était trop tard. Tous les élèves sortaient des salles de cours, et Harry aurait été incapable de rattraper Mark. Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient, eux, rester ici pour assister au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.


	4. L'Avada Kedavra

Chapitre Quatre : L'Avada Kedavra

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard n'ayant pas pris la Legillimencie arrivèrent dans la salle de cours. Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés, Lupin prit la parole.

-Bienvenue dans mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'Avada Kedavra d'une nouvelle manière, en se fondant sur les théories de la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux. Je précise que c'est grâce à ladite commission que je suis revenu. Etant loup-garou, j'ai décidé de démissionner il y a trois ans car j'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un. Mais ça a changé depuis. La Commission, qui teste également des potions, a en effet découvert une potion Tue-Loup encore plus puissante que l'autre : quand je la bois avant mes métamorphoses je reste moi-même. Toutefois, cette potion ne guérit pas la lycanthropie, elle la stoppe juste pour une métamorphose.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu, chuchota Harry.

-Revenons maintenant au cours, reprit Lupin. L'avada Kedavra...

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui Mlle Granger ?

-Nous avons déjà étudié les sortilèges impardonnables en quatrième année, professeur.

-Cette année, nous allons étudier l'Avada Kedavra d'une nouvelle manière, répondit Lupin. Tout ce que je vais vous dire dans ce cours sont des théories toutefois probables. L'Avada Kedavra est le mal à l'état pur. Quand un sorcier lance ce sort, il envoie ce mal sur la victime. Le sort est tellement puissant qu'il est impossible de résister avec des contre-sorts _normaux_ (il regarda Harry). Le mal, une fois parvenu jusqu'à sa victime, aspire sa vie en laissant son corps intact mais inerte. Quand les Moldus découvrent le corps d'une victime de ce sort, ils ne peuvent pas déterminer de quoi elle est morte. Je vous rappelle qu'utiliser ce sort sur un autre être humain est passible d'emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban.

-Voldemort mérite plus que ça, marmona Harry.

-Nous allons maintenant étudier les principaux lanceurs de ce sort de l'histoire, ainsi que la manière dont ils ont fini. Cela dissuadera peut-être certaines personnes de finir comme eux (il regarda fixement les Serpentards).

A la fin de ce long cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à sortir.

-Harry ! Viens par ici s'il te plaît.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers Lupin.

-Harry, je vais te parler de ta cicatrice, donc si tu veux que tes amis sortent...

-Non c'est bon professeur. Ils peuvent rester.

-Bien. J'ai attendu la fin du cours pour te dire ça car je voulais éviter les regards curieux de tes camarades.

-Merci professeur, dit Harry, reconnaissant.

-Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit en cours sur l'Avada Kedavra, le Mal à l'état pur ?

Harry aquiesca

-Eh bien il y a une autre théorie, sur la manière de résister, cette fois ci, autrement dit, te concernant. Cette théorie consiste à dire que même en utilisant de vieilles méthodes de défense, on ne peut se protéger entièrement du Sort de la Mort. Malgré le fait qu'on soit toujours en vie, il subsiste une blessure, physique et mentale, trace du mal qu'on a subi. J'ai de bonnes raison de croire que ta trace physique, c'est ta cicatrice. Quand à ta trace mentale, c'est ce lien avec Voldemort. Ce qui nous amène à une autre théorie. Elle est basée sur une prophétie obscure de Cassandra Trelawney, une voyante très connue aujourd'hui morte. Une personne ayant assisté à la prophétie m'a donné cette Pensine avant de mourir (il sort ladite pensine). Regarde, Harry.

Ce qu'Harry fit. Il voyait une dame ressemblant un peu à Trelawney, son ex-professeur de Divination. La femme se mit à parler.

_Les anciennes blessures ne pourront être refermées_

_Que quand le responsable aura quitté ce monde_

_Quand un mage ténébreux sèmera le chaos et la désolation sur cette terre_

_Un seul enfant pourra le défier_

_Le Mage marquera le nouveau-né_

_Cette Marque le guidera vers sa destinée_

_Mais cette Marque sera la trace du Mal incarné_

_Une blessure constamment ouverte_

_Que seule la mort du responsable pourra refermer..._

-A cette époque, Voldemort (Ron tressaillit) n'était même pas né, donc on oublia vite cette prophétie, qui ne voulait rien dire. Comme la personne qui m'a donné la Pensine l'a fait en troisième année, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la regarder, car j'avais d'autres soucis en tête...Je l'ai regardée très récemment, et elle a maintenant beaucoup de sens. Je l'ai ensuite montrée à Dumbledore, qui a donné son accord pour la montrer à la Commission. Ils ont donc établi la théorie suivante : la seule manière pour toi d'avoir une vie à peu près tranquille, Harry, c'est de tuer Voldemort. L'ennui, c'est qu'une fois Voldemort éliminé, il se passera quelque chose. Mais on ignore encore quoi. Ta cicatrice pourrait bêtement disparaître ou tu pourrais imploser. Il pourrait se passer des choses merveilleuses ou abominables. Il faut toutefois prendre le risque. Sinon Voldemort mettra le monde entier à feu et à sang.

-Ainsi, j'ai une trace du Mal en moi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry, répondit Lupin. Tout d'abord, tu parles Fourchelang, une aptitude que Voldemort t'as transmise sans le vouloir. Ensuite, tu peux communiquer avec lui, tu es vulnérable à ses assauts, sauf si tu t'entraînes à l'Occlumancie. Pour vérifier cette théorie, il ne faudrait savoir qu'une seule chose, la couleur de ta cicatrice lorsque Voldemort te l'a infligée. Si elle "brillait" d'une lueur noire, ça voudrait dire que toutes ces rumeurs sont confirmées. Si elle n'a rien fait du tout, c'est que les rumeurs sont fausses. Malheureusement, on ne peut le savoir, car il n'y avait aucun témoin, à part Voldemort bien sûr, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne ici pour nous donner cette information ! D'ailleurs, il ne doit sûrement pas s'en souvenir...

-Je le vaincrai, dit Harry. Peut importe les conséquences, il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait !

-Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire Harry, si ce n'est de t'entraîner en Occlumancie. Bon appétit Harry !

-Bon appetit professeur...

Harry descendit manger en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ron, fidèle à son habitude, oublia tout ce qui venait de se dire pour se consacrer à son assiette. Hermione, au contraire, ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce qu'a dit Lupin ? lui demanda Harry

-Je pense que les théories dont il nous a fait part sont exactes, répondit Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera quand tu tueras Voldemort. Espérons qu'il se passe quelque chose de "merveilleux", et rien "d'abominable"...

Ils finirent de manger en silence, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potion.

-Esperons que Rogue va être moins désagréable, maintenant qu'on a prouvé qu'on savait préparer correctement une potion...

Rogue leur montra qu'il n'en était rien.

-Voici donc les meilleurs élèves reçus en BUSE de potions...pourtant, j'en vois qui n'ont rien d'un bon élève (il regarda tout particulièrement Neville, qui, en l'absence de Rogue, avait eu un Optimal en potions à la surprise de tous, et Harry). Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ce n'est pas une raison pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers ! En fin d'année, j'organiserai des examens. Si vous n'avez pas un Optimal à ces examens, vous pourrez me dire au revoir l'année prochaine. En attendant, nous allons étudier la Potion d'Etouffement. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 142...

Le cours se déroula normalement, du moins pour un cours de potions.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici, Potter ? murmura Rogue quand il passa près de Harry. Ils n'ont pas trouvé comment vous trichiez aux BUSE, on dirait...

Harry l'ignora. Il savait que Rogue tentait de le provoquer.

-Maintenant vous allez réaliser la potion, et demain vous ferez l'antidote. Nous testerons ensuite la potion et l'antidote d'un élève (Harry sut tout de suite que Rogue parlait de lui). Vous trouverez les instructions sur le tableau (elles apparurent aussitôt). Au travail !

Harry prépara sa potion avec un soin particulier, et fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait la même teinte grise que celle d'Hermione. Il remit la potion à Rogue et sortit du cours avec Ron et Hermione.

-Toujours pareil, Rogue, marmona Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière mon vieux ? Que les champignons vénéneux ne deviennent jamais comestibles ! Ils savent prendre une belle apparence mais restent vénéneux !

-Ron ! dit Hermione. Il est avec nous, je te rappelle !

-Ca se voit beaucoup pendant ses cours ! ricana Ron.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid.

-Salut vous trois ! s'exclama Hagrid. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, et vous, répondit Harry.

-Ca va très bien, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Graup grandit et devient de plus en plus civilisé.

Hagrid avait en effet moins de blessures que l'an dernier. Les autres élèves arrivaient peu à peu.

-Bon si on le commençait ce cours ? Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les génies !

-Ca existe les génies ? demanda Harry à Ron

-Bien sûr ! Mais ils sont très rares ! Ecoute Hagrid pour en savoir plus !

-Les génies, reprit Hagrid, sont des êtres magiques très puissants. Ils savent jeter une multitude de sorts. Quand un humain recontre un génie, celui-ci propose à l'humain trois voeux et les exauce dans la mesure du possible. Les génies sont donc très aimables avec les humains, mais malheureusement très rares. En revanche, n'énervez jamais un génie, car il ne peut faire de grands torts par des voeux, mais il le peut s'il doit se défendre ! Donc soyez très prudents si vous en voyez un ! Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les pouvoirs des génies...

Le cours se déroula normalement et Harry constata que les Poufsouffles étaient beaucoup plus respecteux envers Hagrid que les Serpentards.

A la fin du cours, ils allèrent voir Hagrid.

-Ah j'aimerais bien rencontrer un génie, dit Hagrid, rêveur.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient très rares, mais où les trouve-t-on ?

-Dans les bois, comme la plupart des créatures magiques ! Mais dépêchez vous ! Vous allez être en retard à votre cours de botanique !

-Au revoir Hagrid ! dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Au revoir ! répondit Hagrid.

Les trois amis partirent donc en direction de la serre pour assister à leur cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave leur fit juste réviser les cours des années précédentes : le cours se déroula normalement.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent ensemble vers le château.

-Pas mal les cours, non ? dit Ron. A part celui de Rogue bien sûr !

-Oui, répondit Hermione. je suis pressée d'avoir cours de Puissance Naturelle avec Lupin ! Ca doit être bien de pratiquer la magie sans baguette !

-Moi je ne suis pas du tout pressé d'avoir encore Rogue pour l'Occlumancie...répondit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent au portrait de la grosse dame.

-_Chevalier du catogan_

Le portrait pivota et les trois amis marchèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune.

-Mark ! s'exclama Harry

Mark Evans était en effet dans la salle commune.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour. je suis Harry Potter et voici mes amis Ron et Hermione.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi. C'est bien toi qui a affaibli Tu-Sais-Qui, non ?

-Dis moi Mark, connais-tu Lilly Evans ?

-Lilly Evans ? Oui, c'était ma marraine, mais on m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

-Ta marraine ? s'exclama Harry. Ca...ça veut dire que mes grands-parents maternels ont aussi eu un garçon qui n'est autre que ton père !

-Quoi ? s'écria Mark. Lilly était ta mère ?

-Oui !

-Alors ça veut dire que je suis ton...cousin !

-Oui, je pense...Mais dis moi, est-ce que tes parents vivent encore ?

-Non, répondit sombrement Mark. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et mon père, qui était marin, est tombé d'un navire et s'est noyé. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat.

-Je comprends ce que tu as du ressentir, dit Harry. Chez les Dursley, c'est aussi terrible que dans un orphelinat ! Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant que Lilly était ta marraine ?

-Non je ne pense pas...

-Alors je viens de découvrir le seul membre de ma famille appartenant au monde magique qui me reste, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Une minute...je ne t'ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Mark.

-Je pense que si. J'habite à Little Whining, Privet Drive. Mon cousin Dudley Dursley te frappe souvent, non ?

-Ah, la grosse brute qui se surnomme Big D est ton cousin ?

-Oui, et je n'en suis pas fier, répondit tristement Harry. Mais cet été, je lui ai donné une bonne leçon, et il est terrifié par les sorciers. Si tu lui révèles ton appartenance à notre monde, je crois qu'il te laissera tranquille !

-Merci du conseil ! Et si on allait manger ? proposa Mark.

-D'accord, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry regarda ses deux amis. Il les avait oubliés, trop occupé à digérer la révélation de Mark. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, et Harry leur en était reconnaissant.

A table, ils mangèrent en silence et montèrent se coucher.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron dit à Harry.

-Tu sais, je suis content que tu aies retrouvé de la famille.

Au même moment, un phénomène étrange se produisit. La valise de Harry se mit à vibrer, et quand il se demanda se qu'il se passait, le mot "Hermione" lui vint à l'esprit.

-Ah, on dirait qu'Hermione cherche à te joindre ! dit Ron. Prends ton miroir !

-Ok, répondit Harry, surpris.

Il ouvrit sa valise et attrapa le miroir, qui vibrait. Il le plaça devant lui et le visage d'Hermione apparut.

-Ils sont quand même utiles ces miroirs ! dit joyeusement Hermione.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un cherche à communiquer par ce type de miroir, alors j'étais un peu surpris...

-Dites vous deux (Hermione avait aperçu Ron), je trouve que ça serait bien d'avoir tout le temps ces miroirs sur soi, au cas où on est séparés !

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée...répondit Ron.

-D'accord, dit Harry. Maintenant, on aura tout le temps les miroirs sur soi !

-Je voulais aussi te dire, Harry, poursuivit Hermione, que je suis contente pour toi à propos de Mark.

-Merci Hermione ! Ron aussi m'a dit ça ! Ca fait drôle de retrouver un vrai membre de sa famille alors qu'on croyait qu'on était seul.

-J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec ton cousin.

-Il a l'air sympa. En plus, comme mon cousin Dudley le tapait tout le temps, je lui ai conseillé de lui dire qu'il était sorcier ! J'ai donné une bonne leçon à Dudley cet été !

-Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Hemione, inquiète.

-Je l'ai puni à la "manière Maugrey", répondit Harry.

-Quoi ? Harry ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part...lui reprocha Hermione tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

-Pendant toutes ces années je lui ai servi de punching-ball...A son tour maintenant !

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry et Ron riaient aux larmes.

-Ah, les garçons...marmona-t-elle.

Et elle coupa la communication. Harry remit le miroir dans sa valise et remarqua alors autre chose. C'était le manuel pour devenir un Animagus non déclaré.

-Quand Hermione a découvert ce livre, elle a pensé à te l'envoyer, fit remarquer Ron, qui avait vu le livre.

-Ca te plairait, de devenir Animagus ? demanda Harry

-Moi ? Bien sûr ! répondit Ron. Mais je pense que ça doit être au dessus de mes forces...

-Mais non ! s'exclama Harry. Si cet ignoble Pettigrow y est arrivé, tout le monde peut y arriver !

-D'accord, j'essaierai...dit Ron.

-Je vais demander à Hermione si elle veut aussi le faire.

Harry reprit le miroir.

-Hermione...

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage d'Hermione apparut.

-Quoi encore ?

-Ca te dirait de devenir une Animagus non déclarée ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Une Animagus ? Et pourquoi non déclarée ?

-Parce que c'est plus pratique : tu es beaucoup moins contrôlé que quand tu te déclares. C'est un peu _illégal_, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas un crime...

-Je suppose que vous avez l'intention de devenir Animagus...

-Exactement !

-Mais...c'est illégal ! Pourquoi vous me mettez toujours dans des situations impossibles ? Je suppose que si je ne le fais pas vous le ferez quand même ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon...c'est bien parce qu'on est amis...ok, j'accepte !

-Très bien ! Comme ça on pourra se transformer à trois en même temps !

-On verra ça plus tard Harry, répondit Hermione. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir.

-D'accord Hermione. Harry coupa la communication.

-Bon, si on dormait ? proposa Ron.

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Le sommeil de Harry ne fut, pour une fois, pas troublé.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avant Ron. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 7 heures et demie.

-Debout Ron !

-'me lève...attends...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps

_Mardi :_

_9 heures - 10 heures : Occlumancie, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option._

_10 heures - 11 heures : Métamorphose, Pr. McGonagall. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Métamorphose._

_11 heures - 12 heures : Botanique, Pr. Chourave. Cours avec les Serdaigles._

_12 heures - 14 heures : Repas._

_14 heures - 15 heures : Enchantements, Pr. Flitwick. Cours avec les Poufsouffles._

_15 heures - 17 heures : Histoire de la magie, Pr. Binns. Cours avec les Serpentards._

_17 heures - 18 heures : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les Serpentards._

"Oh non. 2 heures d'histoire de la magie avec les Serpentards ! songea Harry. Enfin, ils seront trop occupés à dormir pour m'énerver..."

Ron venait de se lever, et avait lui aussi découvert son emploi du temps.

-Aïe...on commence par Occlumancie avec Rogue ! En plus je ne sais rien de l'Occlumancie.

-Il faut que tu vides ton esprit, lui conseilla Harry. Que tu te détendes et que tu effaces toute émotion, même la colère. Je sais que c'est dur avec Rogue dans le coin ! lui précisa Harry. Mais il faut que tu réussisses quand même, ou Voldemort (Ron frissonna) te contrôlera à sa guise. En effet, pour résister à l'Imperium ou à la Légillimencie, c'est presque la même chose !

-Ok Harry. Je vais tenter de me calmer, même si le fait que Rogue lise dans mes pensées ne me rassure pas !

-Bien ! approuva Harry. Si on descendait manger ?

Ils descendirent donc et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut vous deux !

-Salut Hermione ! Prête pour le cours d'Occlumancie ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai lu tout ce qui avait à lire là-dessus, alors je suis prête !

-Toujours la même...murmura Ron juste assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

Ils finirent de manger à neuf heures moins cinq et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour éviter d'être en retard. Cela donnerait en effet à Rogue une bonne occasion de retirer des points à Gryffondor !

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que les autres élèves. Les trois amis s'installèrent côte à côte et attendirent. Les élèves chuchotaient. Qu'allaient-ils faire dans ce cours. Il devait sûrement y avoir très peu d'entre eux qui savaient ce qu'était l'Occlumancie...

-Silence ! dit Rogue en guise de bienvenue. Vous êtes ici pour étudier l'Occlumancie, l'art de la défense de l'esprit ! Quelques un d'entre vous arriveront peut-être à un petit résultat, mais je ne doute pas que la plupart échouent lamentablement, vu votre peu d'intelligence.

-Beau discours de bienvenue, ricana Ron.

-L'Occlumancie consiste à défendre son esprit des agressions extérieures, reprit Rogue. Pour réussir cet exercice, il faut vider totalement son esprit, ôter toute émotion de sa tête. J'ai regardé vos options, et j'ai vu que vous aviez tous pris la Legillimencie comme option. Vous n'en savez pas assez pour tenter d'interpréter des pensées, mais ça viendra peut-être, si le professeur Lupin n'est pas trop mauvais...En attendant, je vais tenter moi-même de vous attaquer. Vous pourrez garder votre baguette, mais n'oubliez pas que seule l'Occlumancie est efficace pour contrer ce type d'agression. On va commencer par...Potter, dit Rogue avec un grand sourire.

Malefoy ricana, mais Rogue ne fit pas attention : Malefoy appartenait à Serpentard, que Rogue aimait avantager...

Harry se leva et se plaça devant Rogue sans dire un mot. Il rassemblait ses forces mentales.

-Vous êtes prêt, Potter, demanda Rogue.

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Legillimens !

Harry s'était un peu entraîné pendant l'été, mais pas assez. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, Harry se vit tout d'abord sur le toit de son ancienne école, puis il se vit parlant à un boa constrictor, affronter un troll des montagnes, se battre contre un Basilic, contre un dragon. Il vit finalement un sombre voile, devant lequel se tenaient un homme et une femme. La femme cria "Stupefix" et l'homme bascula lentement dans le voile. Cette vision remplit Harry de haine, il reprit ses esprits.

-PROTEGO ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry avait renvoyé le sort de Rogue, cependant, celui-ci s'y attendait. Il avait préparé ses forces mentales, et résista au sort.

-Comme je m'y attendais, vous avez lamentablement échoué, Potter. Vous avez toutefois un avantage : un de vos souvenirs vous remplit tellement de haine que vous reprenez conscience. AU SUIVANT !

Un à un, les élèves tentèrent de résister à Rogue. Aucun ne réussit, à part Hermione, au bout de trois secondes.

-Bien, dit Rogue. Maintenant que vous avez tous prouvé que vous étiez incapables de résister convenablement à une petite attaque, vous allez passer le reste du cours à vider votre esprit.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur cours de métamorphose.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu revenais énervé de tes séances d'Occlumancie, dit Ron. Avec la façon d'encourager de Rogue…

-Il a dit que nous avions tous échoué, alors que j'ai quand même résisté ! protesta Hermione.

-J'ai eu le droit à ce traitement pendant mes cours particuliers avec Rogue…marmonna Harry. Je m'y suis habitué…

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose, entrèrent et s'installèrent, en même temps que les autres.

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon cours, dit McGonagall en arrivant. Je vous félicite pour vos résultats aux BUSE qui vous ont permis d'être ici. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas votre ASPIC en métamorphose d'avance ! Il faudra travailler dur pendant deux ans pour l'avoir ! Pendant ce cours, nous allons réviser la métamorphose humaine. Mr Potter, venez ici je vous prie.

Harry se leva en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Veuillez choisir l'élève que vous allez tenter de transformer, je vous prie.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Euh…Malefoy ?

-Mr Malefoy, venez ici s'il vous plaît.

Malefoy se leva à contrecoeur. Il n'avait pas oublié la leçon dans le train.

-Mr Potter, vous allez tenter de transformer Mr Malefoy en cochon.

« Je me suis entraîné avec Dudley » songea Harry.

Harry agita sa baguette, il y eut un « pop » sonore, et à la place de Malefoy se tenait un gros cochon.

-Excellente métamorphose, Mr Potter, dit McGonagall. 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Et encore 5 si vous réussissez à annuler la métamorphose.

Harry agita tristement sa baguette (il préférait Malefoy dans cet état) et le Serpentard réapparut.

-Bravo Mr Potter. Pour un premier cours c'est un très bon résultat. J'accorde de nouveau 5 points pour Gryffondor !

-Merci professeur, dit joyeusement Harry, content d'avoir ridiculisé Malefoy.

Et il repartit s'asseoir.

Ils firent ensuite des exercices par groupe de deux, Harry se mit avec Ron et Hermione avec Parvati (son amie Lavande n'avait pas eu Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSE).

A la fin du cours, ils allèrent à leur cours de Botanique où ils continuèrent de réviser ce qu'ils avaient appris avant.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger, puis se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'enchantements. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, s'installèrent et attendirent le professeur Flitwick.

-Bienvenue dans mon cours d'enchantements, dit Flitwick. J'ai appris que la plupart d'entre vous aviez eu de bons résultats aux BUSE et je vous en félicite ! Nous allons réviser aujourd'hui le Sortilège d'Attraction.

Ce fut facile pour Harry, qui s'était entraîné intensivement en quatrième année pour maîtriser ce sort.

-Excellent Mr Potter ! s'exclama Flitwick après que Harry eut attiré pour la dixième fois un coussin vers lui. 5 points pour Gryffondor !

La fin du cours sonna enfin et ils allèrent à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie où ils purent dormir pendant deux heures. Ils allèrent ensuite à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bonjour, cher élèves, dit le professeur Lupin. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la seule manière de se défendre d'un Avada Kedavra.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. On leur avait toujours dit qu'il n'existait pas de contre-sort à l'Avada Kedavra. Y en avait-il un ?

-La seule manière de se défendre d'un Avada Kedavra est de bénéficier d'une protection spéciale. Cette protection est en fait un sacrifice destiné à vous protéger. La personne qui se sacrifie doit éprouver pour vous au moins de la sympathie, sinon la protection ne se crée pas. Se sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'autre est un acte hautement héroïque et généreux, puisque vous donnez votre vie pour en protéger une autre. Une fois la protection opérationnelle, elle se comporte comme le Charme du Bouclier et reste dans le sang.

Tout le monde regarda Harry. Ainsi, Harry Potter avait sûrement du survivre grâce à une protection. Mais donnée par qui ? Sûrement ses parents...

-Nous allons maintenant étudier le Charme de Protection. C'est comme le Charme du Bouclier sauf qu'il n'y a pas de formule et que ça bloque juste les sorts. C'est toutefois plus puissant que le Charme du Bouclier. Il faut simplement agiter sa baguette comme ceci.

Il agita sa baguette comme s'il voulait dessiner un petit bouclier dans les airs, et un grand apparut.

"C'est ce que Voldemort a utilisé pour se protéger d'un sort de Dumbledore" songea Harry.

-Mantenant, entraînez vous deux par deux avec le sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Ne trouvant personne avec qui se mettre, Hermione fut autorisée à se mettre avec Harry et Ron. Harry fut, comme d'habitude (pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) le meilleur, il arriva à faire apparaître un énorme bouclier qui éteignit le sort de Ron comme un ouragan éteindrait une allumette.

-Bravo Mr Potter ! s'exclama Lupin. 10 points pour Gryffondor pour cet excellente protection !

Les Gryffondors commençaient à féliciter Harry pour tous les points qu'il avait fait gagner...

Le cours se termina alors, et Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent leur salle commune, où ils virent Mark.

-Salut Mark ! dirent les trois amis.

-Salut vous trois ! répondit Mark.

-Alors, cette seconde journée de cours ?

-C'est super ! On jette des sorts, on étudie les étoiles, on observe les plantes...A part le cours de potion, tout se passe bien !

-Ne fait pas attention à Rogue, lui conseilla Harry. Il déteste tous les Gryffondors. Cache lui soigneusement le fait que tu es de ma famille, car il me hait tout particulièrement !

-Merci du conseil ! répondit Mark en souriant.

-Si on faisait une Bataille Explosive ? proposa Ron.

-D'accord !

Ils jouèrent donc à la Bataille Explosive, allèrent manger, recommencèrent à jouer et se couchèrent, fatigués de leur seconde journée de cours. Harry, grâce à son maigre entraînement en Occlumancie, passa une nuit calme.


	5. La Sympathie, L'Amitié, l'Amour & le Mal

Chapitre Cinq : La Sympathie, L'Amitié, l'Amour...et le Mal

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement. Harry fit quelques progrès en Occlumancie (il parvint à stopper Rogue 7 secondes après son intrusion mentale) et fut toujours brillant, surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait commencé à lire le livre des Maraudeurs pour devenir Animagus, mais ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu :

_Si quelqu'un lit ces lignes, c'est que l'un d'entre nous aura eu un enfant. Lecteur, nous te souhaitons tous bonne chance pour devenir Animagus !_

_Phase numéro une : trouver son Animagus_

_Chaque personne peut se transformer en un animal prédeterminé. Pour connaître cet animal, il faut boire une Potion d'Animagus. Une Potion d'Animagus se prépare tout d'abord comme du Polynectar, dont voici les ingredients nécessaire et le moyen de le fabriquer :_

_(Harry sauta cette section, Hermione avait déjà préparé du Polynectar en seconde année)_

_Une fois le Polynectar prêt, verser de la Potion de Métamorphose (potion servant à faciliter les métamorphoses) dans le breuvage. Rajouter ensuite un bézoard, laisser mijoter la potion pendant trois jours supplémentaires et la boire._

Harry avait arrêté de lire ici : il y avait déjà suffisamment de complications en vue.

Pour le Polynectar, Hermione savait comment le préparer, mais il fallait voler des ingrédients rares dans le bureau de Rogue. Or, ce bureau avait déjà été forcé deux fois depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrés au collège Poudlard, par conséquent, Rogue avait du prendre des précautions...

La Potion de métamorphose n'était pas un poblème, ils en faisaient en cours de Potions. Quand au Bézoard, Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière de s'en procurer.

Harry, devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait collé une affichette sur le tableau d'affichage demandant aux élèves interessés par les postes de Batteur (Kirke et Sloper avaient démissionné) et de Poursuiveur (il y avait 2 places libres : Ginny préférait être Poursuiveuse plutôt qu'Attrappeuse) de se présenter aux sélections qui auraient lieu le mardi prochain.

La semaine était passée vite, on était déjà vendredi soir ! Harry, en sortant énervé de son cours de potions, se rappella le rendez-vous de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait pris bien sûr le Révélateur.

-Chocogrenouille.

La gargouille pivota et Harry monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

-Entre, Harry.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le bureau n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Il y avait les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que les étranges instruments présents l'année dernière.

-Assieds toi, je t'en prie.

Harry s'assit et attendit.

-Nous allons faire croire aux élèves et au personnel n'étant pas membre de l'Ordre que tu as...trébuché ! Ferula ! dit-il en visant la jambe de Harry.

Une atelle y apparut aussitôt.

-Mme Pomfresh est au courant, tu ne vas donc pas être dérangé pendant ta transe.

-Professeur, que va-t-il se passer pendant ma transe ? demanda Harry.

-Cela dépend des personnes, Harry.

-Ca sera à l'infirmerie ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où tu seras tranquille...

-D'accord professeur. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Suis moi dans les couloirs. L'attelle te fera boiter, c'est normal.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau et marchèrent en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils rencontrèrent Seamus au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai trébuché, répondit celui-ci.

-Ah, ok...

Et au grand soulagement de Harry, Seamus partit. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie.

-Tu peux avaler le Révélateur maintenant, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry sortit le Révélateur de sa poche, le mit dans sa bouche et l'avala. Il sentit un liquide couler dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, il se sentit mal. Dumbledore, qui avait vu l'expression de Harry, le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, allonge toi sur un lit et détends toi.

Harry s'allongea donc et perdit de plus en plus conscience. Il entendit au loin Dumbledore dire qu'il confiait Harry à Mme Pomfresh...

Harry ferma les yeux, mais ne s'endormit pas. C'était une sensation très étrange. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans son propre corps. Cela sembla durer une éternité.

Il était dans une maison. Et en face de lui, il y avait..._lui-même_ ! Lui-même à un an...Il pleurait. Tout à coup, une femme arriva. La mère de Harry. Lilly. Elle commença à bercer Harry. Dehors, la nuit tombait peu à peu. Soudain, il y eut un fracas épouvantable. Il y eut des cris, des bruits de bousculade.

-Lilly ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

C'était James, le père de Harry ! Il y eut soudain le gloussement d'un rire suraigu...

Lord Voldemort se tenait entre Lilly, Harry et la porte.

-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie...Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi...Avada...

Lilly se mit alors entre Harry et Voldemort.

-...Kedavra ! dit Voldemort.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte, et tout à coup, la vision _s'arrêta_ sur Lilly en train de se sacrifier pour Harry. Celui-ci ressentit au même moment une sensation déroutante. Son esprit était en train de se _remplir_ d'informations ! Il sut immédiatement que le geste de Lilly constistuait une protection permanente, que cet acte bénéfique avait fait même plus que le protéger. Il sut instinctivement qu'elle lui avait donné des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs bénéfiques. Tant que Harry resterait fidèle au Bien, il serait extrêmement puissant. Le Révélateur agissait, lui insufflant des informations venues de nulle part. Un pouvoir capable de faire le Bien. Soigner les blessés, par exemple ? Mais pas tous les blessés...Il n'en sut pas plus, la vision se remit en place. Lilly s'effondra, morte. Avec une expression d'intense satisfaction, Voldemort tourna sa baguette vers le nouveau-né.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

En une fraction de seconde, son expression changea. L'éclair de lumière verte avait _ricoché_ sur Harry, et revint vers son créateur ! Celui-ci poussa un hurlement strident. Son corps se consuma et une ombre partit rapidement de la maison. Le nouveau-né, lui, arborait maintenant une cicatrice brillant d'une lueur noire. Là encore, la vision se stoppa ici, et Harry savait maintenant plein de choses. La théorie du professeur Lupin était confirmée, la cicatrice était une trace du Mal ! Harry sut aussitôt que sa cicatrice était très différente de lui. Elle avait sûrement de sombres et puissants pouvoirs, mais ça n'était pas vraiment les pouvoirs de Harry. Ils pourraient toutefois se révéler utiles...à condition de s'en servir pour le Bien ! Harry savait déjà qu'elle pourrait lui être utile s'il voulait _être quelque part_. Cela pourrait également servir à sa défense. Mais chacun de ces pouvoirs avait un pendant obscur, qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas utiliser...Harry méditerait ces informations plus tard, il se sentait...tiré vers le haut. Cela sembla encore durer un temps infini, puis tout à coup, il regagna son corps et ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit l'infirmerie, floue, car il n'avait pas ses lunettes. ll les trouva sur la table de chevet et les mit. L'infirmerie était vide. Harry, qui avait oublié les explications de Dumbledore, se demanda combien de temps il avait été en transe.

A ce moment, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Ah, Harry ! Tu es enfin sorti de ta transe.

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry. Combien de temps ai-je été en transe ?

-Deux jours, évidemment !

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

-Harry, pourrais tu me dire ce que tu as vu pendant ta transe, s'il te plaît ? demanda Dumbledore.

-J'ai vu le soir où mes parents se sont faits tuer, expliqua Harry. J'ai découvert mes deux principales forces cachées. Tout d'abord, il y a le Bien, engendré par le sacrifice de ma mère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai le pouvoir de répandre le Bien autour de moi. Peut-être que je peux soigner les gens ? Ensuite, il y a ma cicatrice, trace du Mal à l'état pur. Elle possède de sombres pouvoirs, mais dont je peux me servir pour faire le Bien.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, dit Dumbledore, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Il faudra maintenant que tu t'entraines pour maîtriser tes pouvoirs, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus claire. Comme tu as moins de devoirs que l'année dernière, je te propose de t'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, chaque soir où tu ne t'entraîneras pas pour le Quidditch. Que penses tu de ma proposition ?

-Eh bien, c'est d'accord, professeur ! approuva Harry.

-Parfait ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes dimanche soir. Tu peux sortir de l'infirmerie, mais rappelle toi, pour la plupart des élèves, si tu as passé le week-end ici, c'est parce que tu as trébuché ! Bonne soirée Harry !

Et il partit. Harry se leva et partit également, vers sa salle commune.

-_Chevalier du Catogan_, dit-il distraitement au portrait de la grosse dame, qui pivota.

Harry entra dans la salle. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

-Salut vous deux ! répondit Harry.

-On nous a dit que tu avais trébuché, mais je suis sûre que c'est pour avaler tranquillement le révélateur, dit Hermione.

-Gagné, répondit Harry. J'espère que vous ne l'avez dit à personne, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

-Mais non, on l'a gardé pour nous ! répondit Ron.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? le pressa Hermione.

Harry leur raconta sa transe comme il l'avait racontée à Dumbledore. A la fin, Hermione lui dit :

-Mais c'est génial Harry ! Tu as des pouvoirs cachés ! Il faudra que tu t'entraînes pour les maîtriser !

-Dumbledore y a pensé, répondit Harry. Quand je ne m'entraînerai pas au Quidditch et que je ne ferai pas de séance d'A.D. , je m'entraînerai dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Super ! dit Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il ne restera rien de Tu-Sais-Qui après ton passage !

-Merci Ron, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Si on allait manger ? proposa Ron. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours !

-Ah oui c'est vrai, remarqua Harry. La transe a dû stopper ma faim...

Ils allèrent donc manger, où Harry mangea encore plus que Ron (ce qui était très difficile !). Ils montèrent se coucher et s'endormirent tous très rapidement, même Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure. "Oh non ! On est lundi, j'ai l'impression qu'hier c'était vendredi...vivement le prochain week-end" pensa-t-il avec amertume.

-Debout Ron ! dit Harry.

-Ok, j'arrive !

Harry prépara ses affaires et descendit manger avec Ron et Hermione (qui venait de les rejoindre). Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur cours de Legillimencie. Tous les élèves étaient assis lorsque Lupin arriva.

-Bonjour chers élèves, bienvenue une fois de plus dans mon cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer de la théorie à la pratique. Souvenez vous de ce que vous avez vu la semaine dernière : il faut énormément de concentration pour arriver à extraire des pensées de l'esprit d'autrui ! Ne pensez qu'à ce que vous allez faire, et à rien d'autre ! Il faut également un bon contact visuel. Mettez vous par deux et essayez d'entrer dans l'esprit de votre camarade. D'après ce que le professeur Rogue m'a dit, vous étudiez tous l'Occlumancie. Essayez également de vous défendre ! Vous pourrez ainsi vous entraîner pour les deux matières.

Hermione eut de nouveau l'autorisation de se mettre avec Harry et Ron.

-Harry, tu essaies sur moi ? proposa Ron.

-Ok, répondit Harry. Prépare toi bien ! Dis moi quand tu es prêt.

Ron ne dit rien pendant 10 secondes, puis il répondit :

-Je suis prêt.

-Eh bien, essaie de te défendre ! Legillimens ! s'exclama Harry et regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

L'attaque de Harry fut très puissante, et la défense de Ron pas assez résistante. Des flots d'images envahirent l'esprit de Harry. Il vit Ron, à 8 ans, faire exploser une théière parce qu'il était en colère, s'attirant les remontrances mais aussi les félicitaions de ses parents, qui surent que Ron allait devenir lui aussi sorcier. Il vit ensuite Ron et lui-même en train d'affronter un troll pour sauver Hermione. Puis une Reine d'un jeu d'echecs géant s'approcher puis donner un coup à Ron avec son bras de pierre. Puis une centaine de détraqueurs s'approchant de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Puis Harry, apparaîssant avec une coupe et le cadavre de Cédric. Puis la victoire de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Harry arrêta l'attaque. Ron était à présent pâle comme un fantôme.

-Désolé Ron. J'ai attaqué trop fort...

-Pas grave, Harry, répondit Ron. Ma protection était insuffisante. Hé dis donc ! Quand tu jettes un sort c'est quelque chose !

-Merci Ron, répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. A toi maintenant ! Essaie de faire la même chose !

-Je vais essayer...tu es prêt ?

Harry rassembla ses forces mentales.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Tu peux y aller !

-D'accord ! Legillimens ! dit Ron.

Harry avait réussi à faire un bonne défense, mais Ron avait lancé un sort si puissant que cette protection fut pulvérisée.

Harry vit à nouveau des images qui défilaient. Il voyait de la lumière verte, puis une séance de punching-ball de Dudley, puis la tante Marge qui jetait sa valise dans le ventre de Harry, puis Hagrid faisant pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley, puis le combat contre Quirrel, puis celui contre le basilic, puis des détraqueurs, une centaine, qui avançaient sur les rives du lac, puis la remontée des sortilèges avec Voldemort, puis Sirius basculant dans le voile...

-Noooooooon ! s'ecria Harry. Finite !

Le sort s'interrompit et Ron avait l'air encore plus sous le choc que quand Harry été entré dans son esprit.

-Désolé, mon vieux...murmura Ron. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait _tout ça_ dans ton passé...Je promets de ne plus jamais me fâcher avec toi par jalousie ! Si je le fais...

-...ça voudra dire que tu seras redevenu toi-même, acheva Harry en souriant.

Ils ne purent pas essayer la Legillimencie sur Hermione (au grand désespoir de celle-ci), car Lupin les appela.

-Maintenant que vous avez expérimenté la Legillimencie, nous allons étudier comment contrôler avec plus ou moins de succès ce que l'on extrait. Sortez vos livre à la page 13...

La reste de la journée se passa normalement. En potions, Harry dut tester sa potion et son antidote, qui se révélèrent parfaits, à la grande déception de Rogue.

A la fin des cours, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Parvenu à sa destination, il se mit à faire des allers-retours en pensant très fort "Il me faut un endroit pour m'entraîner à maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs".

Enfin, une porte apparut. Harry l'ouvrit et entra. C'était une pièce très sombre, avec une cheminée et des poufs. "Ca doit être pour mieux s'entraîner" pensa Harry.

"Bon, par quoi vais-je commencer ? se demanda Harry. Les pouvoirs du Bien, je ne peux pas encore, il faudrait que je soie en présence d'un blessé...je vais m'entraîner à maîtriser les pouvoirs de ma cicatrice. C'était quoi déjà, l'intuition là dessus ? Ah oui, il faut que je pense à un endroit où je voudrais être...Eh bien, je voudrais rendre visite à Mrs Weasley...Bon, il faut que je me concentre...Je voudrais être au Terrier, se dit il en se représentant la maison des Weasley."

Il se concentra ainsi pendant cinq minutes, quand tout à coup, les yeux de Harry faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites. Et ils avaient une bonne raison ! En effet, dans les airs était apparu un éclair noir, à cinq centimètres du front de Harry ! Mais dès que celui-ci relâcha sa concentration, l'éclair regagna le front de Harry. Celui-ci savait que c'était une espèce d'_écho_ de sa cicatrice. Il le savait grâce au Révélateur, toujours présent en lui. Il se reconcentra, et l'éclair noir réapparut. On eut dit qu'il _sortait_ de la cicatrice de Harry. Celui-ci maintint sa concentration, et l'éclair s'éloigna. Il était à présent à dix centimètres du front de Harry. Tout à coup, Harry perdit sa concentration et l'éclair regagna son front.

"Je continuerai demain" songea Harry, avant de se rappeler que le lendemain, il y aurait les essais pour l'équipe de quidditch.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle.

-Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Ron quand Harry arriva.

-Je m'entraînais...chuchota Harry.

Ils mangèrent rapidement leur repas, puis montèrent dans leur salle commune faire leurs quelques devoirs puis se coucher.

Le mardi se passa sans encombres, Harry fit des progrès stupéfiants en Occlumentie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Rogue. Harry non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu aussi fort dans cette matière.

Après les cours, Harry se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch pour choisir la constitution de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

-Dans l'équipe nous avons déjà Ron, qui est Gardien, Ginny, qui s'est proposée pour être Poursuiveuse et moi-même, l'Attrapeur, annonça Harry. Je prendrai donc deux Poursuiveurs et deux Batteurs cette année.

Il fit ensuite passer tous les candidats les uns après les autres. A la fin, il avait surtout été impressionné par les frères Crivey en tant que Batteurs, qui jouaient avec une excellente harmonie, et par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui, à la surprise de tous, avaient joué à la perfection.

-On s'entraîne souvent en cachette, expliquèrent-elles à Harry.

Harry annonça donc les résultats à tout le monde.

-Cette année, notre équipe de quidditch sera composée de Ron Weasley, Gardien, Ginny Weasley, Poursuiveuse, Parvati Patil, Poursuiveuse, Lavande Brown, Poursuiveuse, Colin Crivey, Batteur, Dennis Crivey, Batteur et moi-même, Attrapeur. Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas été sélectionnés, vous pourrez peut-être tenter votre chance une autre année...

Les non retenus s'éloignèrent, certains avec une expression neutre, d'autres abattus, et les joueurs sélectionnés remercièrent Harry.

-Tous les mardis, entraînement, leur dit Harry. Je compte sur vous pour bien jouer ! Maintenant, au revoir tout le monde, et bon appetit !

Il partit avec Ron et Hermione (qui avait assisté aux sélections) vers la grande salle. Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry, cepandant, n'eut pas le sommeil tranquille.

Il était dans le vide. Il faisait noir, on ne voyait absolument rien. Tout à coup, Voldemort apparut.

-Te revoilà, Potter, dit-il. Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de communiquer avec toi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est la dernière fois que j'y arriverai...Tu me caches quelque chose, Potter...Comment se fait il que tu résistes de plus en plus à mes intrusions ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais...En tout cas, je te préviens Potter, tes parents étaient très puissants, mais je les ai tués en quelques secondes...

-Vous regretterez ce geste...répondit Harry.

-Oh, non pas du tout ! Ca m'amuse de tuer des gens de ton entourage...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas puni Bella, elle a tué Black, qui était si proche de toi...

-ET CROYEZ MOI, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! s'exclama Harry.

-Non, non Potter. C'est toi qui va payer pour avoir fait échouer tant de mes plans...

Soudain, Voldemort eut l'air surpris.

-Tu esprit résiste, Potter, tu vas bientôt te réveiller. La prochaine fois que tu me verras sera la dernière ! Je ne serai en paix que quand j'aurai vu ton cadavre...

Sur ces mots, Harry sentit sa cicatrice. Comme la dernière fois, elle le brûlait, le consumait, le réduisait en cendres...

Harry se leva en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit. Il se rendormit, épuisé par ce cauchemard agité, et passa une nuit tranquille.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula rapidement. Pendant ses entraînements, Harry essayait de maintenir sa concentration, malheureusement quand l'éclair noir était à une dizaine de centimètres du front de Harry, celui-ci commençait à fatiguer et relâchait sa concentration. C'était en effet un exercice épuisant.

Quand il avait informé Hermione de la procédure requise pour devenir Animagus, celle-ci lui avait répondu sombrement que Rogue avait renforcé la sécurité de son bureau, rendant impossible tout vol d'ingrédient.

Le vendredi, Harry avait réuni tous les membres de l'A.D. dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Boujour à tous et à toutes, avait dit Harry. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait poursuivre les entraînements, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la grande surprise de Harry, la poursuite des entraînements avait été approuvée à l'unanimité. De plus, il avait réussi à fixer le vendredi comme jour d'entraînement.

La semaine suivante, Harry surprit tout le monde au cours d'Occlumancie en bloquant l'attaque de Rogue en une seule seconde. Rogue n'avait rien dit, ce qui voulait dire que Harry avait fait des progrès spectaculaires. Harry se montrait également très puissant au cours de Legillimencie.

Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris, et mis à part qu'il devait mettre au point des tactiques pour son équipe, Harry sortait comme d'habitude épuisé et heureux de ses séances d'entraînement.

Lundi, Harry avait réussi à éloigner encore plus l'éclair noir, mais son instinct lui soufflait que ça n'était pas suffisant.

Le Mercredi, Harry et Ron se levèrent comme d'habitude, se préparènt et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, lorsqu'une armure ensorcelée par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, fit un croche pied à Ron. Celui-ci trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Quand il se releva, Harry vit qu'il saignait du nez.

-Peeves me paiera ça...marmonna Ron.

Harry dit alors quelque chose de surprenant. Quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même.

-Laisse Ron, je vais arranger ça...dit-il.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Ron et se concentra sur le visage soigné de son ami. Harry ne contrôlait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Ca devait être encore le Révélateur. Tout à coup, une lueur rouge jaillit de la main de Harry. A la surprise de Harry et de Ron, ce dernier arrêta de saigner. Il était guéri. Harry, de son côté, ne fit pas attention aux questions pressantes de Ron. En effet son esprit venait d'acquérir de nouvelles informations. Il sut qu'il avait le pouvoir de guérir presque n'importe quelle blessure, même quelqu'un de mourant pourrait être guéri. Mais il sut également qu'il ne pouvait soigner que les personnes pour lequelles il éprouvait de la sympathie au minimum. En fait pour le Bien il existait trois notions de relations : la sympathie, minimum requis pour les grands sorts bénéfiques. La couleur de la sympathie était le bleu. Ensuite il y avait l'amitié, sentiment plus fort, dont la couleur était le rouge. Enfin il y avait trois sortes d'amour : l'amour pour la famille, pour soi-même (l'amour-propre) et pour quelqu'un d'autre que la famille ou soi-même. La couleur de l'amour était le rose.

Harry apprit tout ça d'un coup, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Le Révélateur lui avait montré un de ses pouvoirs. Ce pouvoir pourrait être extrêmement utile, par exemple si Voldemort blessait gravement un de ses proches. il nécessitait toutefois une grande concentration.

Harry écouta enfin les questions de Ron.

-Harry comment tu as fait ça ? Sans baguette en plus ! Et d'après Hermione, les sorts de soin, on les apprend aux ASPIC, au mieux...

-C'est un de mes pouvoirs cachés, l'interrompit Harry. Je peux soigner les gens pour lesquels j'éprouve au minimum de la sympathie...

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais progressé à ce point !

-Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Le Révélateur a guidé mes gestes.

-Ah, répondit Ron encore sous le choc.

-Si on allait manger ? proposa Harry.

-O...Ok !

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle où ils virent Hermione en train de manger.

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez vous deux ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Harry a...commença Ron à haute voix.

-Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Moins fort !

-Pardon...Je disais, dit Ron moins fort, que Harry a découvert un de ses pouvoirs cachés.

-Quoi ? chuchota Hemione.

-Il peut soigner les gens pour lesquels il éprouve au moins de la sympathie !

-C...ça c'est une découverte ! Les sortilèges de soins sont très durs à maîtriser. Moi-même, je ne peux que soigner les blessures très petites, dit Hermione.

-D'après le Révélateur, je pourrais soigner les gens mourants.

-Dis donc, répondit Hermione. Dumbledore a eu raison de te donner ce Révélateur ! Car non seulement tu as plusieurs pouvoirs cachés, mais en plus ils sont très puissants !

-Ouais...dit Harry. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que je m'en serve pour répandre le Mal...

-Je compte sur toi là-dessus, répondit Ron en souriant. Le jour où tu basculeras vers le Mal, Neville jouera comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre !

Ils finirent de manger en riant et allèrent à leurs cours.

Le soir, Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande et recommença son entraînement. Il se concentra sur le Terrier, et au bout de deux minutes l'éclair noir apparut. Comme d'habitude, Harry se concentra davantage, et l'éclair avança lentement...Cinq centimètres...Cet exercice fatigait Harry...Neuf centimètres...C'était vraiment épuisant...Onze centimètres...Il fallait tenir coûte que coûte...Douze centimètres...Harry commençait à avoir mal à sa cicatrice,mais il ne fallait pas y faire attention...Treize centimètres...Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête, c'était de plus en plus dur de rester concentré...Quatorze centimètres...Harry tremblait de la tête au pieds, mais restait concentré...Quinze centimètres...

Tout à coup, l'éclair noir s'immobilisa devant le front de Harry. Celui-ci maintenait sa concentration, ce qui était de plus en plus dur...L'éclair noir, lui, s'ouvrait lentement, s'arrondissant et s'élargissant, formant une espèce de trou noir. Au bout de quelques dures secondes -pour Harry-, le trou fut assez grand pour que Harry y rentre debout dedans. Celui-ci _savait_ qu'il devant entrer, mais il était liquéfié par l'effort qu'il fournissait. Enfin, il réussit à lever un pied, puis l'autre, et parvint péniblement à rentrer dans le vortex.

C'est alors que la Salle sur Demande disparut. D'ailleurs, Harry ne vit plus rien du tout. Il avait l'impression de voler et de tomber. Cela sembla durer un temps infini. Enfin, il tomba sur un sol dur dans une explosion de lumière _noire_, qui se transforma en brume se dissipant peu à peu.

Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à ça en premier...En effet, dès qu'il était arrivé, il avait entendu un hurlement de femme. Quand la brume se dissipa -au bout de quelques secondes-, il vit Mrs Weasley qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

-Euh...Mrs Weasley ? dit prudemment Harry. Ca va ?

-Harry ! répondit-elle toujours en état de choc. Comment as-tu fait pour atterir _ici_ ?

Harry se rappela qu'elle était un membre de l'Ordre.

-Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé du Révélateur de Pouvoirs ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais quel est le...c'est un de tes pouvoirs cachés ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je peux m'en servir presque partout...

En disant ces mots, Harry constata que le Révélateur avait fait son effet : il savait meintenant plein de choses sur ce mystérieux pouvoir.

Ce pouvoir permettait effectivement de se rendre presque n'importe où. L'énorme avantage de ce pouvoir était qu'il échappait aux règles du transplanage ; on pouvait se téléporter même si la destination où le lieu de départ avaient subi des sortilèges Anti-Transplanage. De plus, ce pouvoir pouvait être utilisé en groupe, à condition d'avoir une concentration titanesque. En effet, pour réussir à se téléporter, il fallait une immense concentration. L'entraînement permettait également d'y arriver plus vite. Toutefois, en raison de la nature profonde de ce pouvoir, on ne pouvait se téléporter près d'un ennemi mortel. En effet, ce pouvoir de la magie noire pouvait être facilement utilisé pour des fins peu honorables. Si l'on était aux prises avec beaucoup d'ennemis et que l'on avait que quelques amis pour se défendre, ce pouvoir pouvait être utilisé pour prendre la fuite vers un lieu sûr, en condamnant les amis en question à une mort certaine. Toutefois, mais si c'était à l'origine un sort de lâche, on pouvait le maîtriser et s'en servir pour sauver ses amis, ce qui était plus dangereux mais plus loyal que de filer en douce tout seul.

En apprenant ça, Harry se jura de ne jamais abandonner ses amis avec ce pouvoir. Tout à coup, il se rappela où il était.

-Mrs Weasley, je vais devoir repartir à Poudlard, dit Harry.

-D'accord Harry, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Harry se concentra, et l'éclair noir réapparut, ce qui surprit beaucoup Mrs Weasley. Toutefois, à dix centimètres du front de Harry, l'éclair regagna la cicatrice de Harry. Celui-ci était en effet trop fatigué pour se retéléporter à Poudlard.

-Mrs Weasley, j'ai un problème, je n'arrive pas à revenir à Poudlard. je suis trop fatigué...

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, répondit Mrs Weasley. Tu vas manger et dormir ici.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité...

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand Arthur va revenir, il sera du même avis que moi ! Tu as besoin de repos ! Le seul problème est Dumbledore, qui n'est pas au courant...

-Je l'avertirai moi-même, Mrs Weasley.

-D'accord Harry. Tu iras dormir dans la chambre de Ron.

-Merci Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry.

-Ah, Arthur rentre ! dit Mrs Weasley.

En effet, sur l'horloge des Weasley, qui indiquait où se trouvait chaque membre de la famille, l'aiguille de Mr Weasley avait bondi de "Au travail" à "En déplacement". Elle se plaça ensuite sur "A la maison", comme celle de Mrs Weasley.

-Salut Molly, s'exclama Mr Weasley. Mais...Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard !

-Le Révélateur de Pouvoirs lui a montré comment se téléporter...répondit Mrs Weasley.

-Ah c'est donc ça ! dit Mr Weasley, beaucoup moins surpris que sa femme. Mais Harry, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à Poudlard.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour refaire ça, répondit Harry.

-Je lui ai proposé de dormir ici, ajouta Mrs Weasley.

-C'est une excellente idée, aprouva Mr Weasley avant que Harry eut le temps de dire un mot.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, balbutia Harry.

-Mais ce n'est rien Harry ! répondit Mrs Weasley. C'est un plaisir pour nous que tu restes ici.

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup !

-Harry, va te reposer pendant que je prépare le repas ! dit Mrs Weasley.

-Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux rien...

-Non, laisse-moi faire et repose toi, répondit calmement Mrs Weasley.

Harry monta donc dans la chambre de Ron. Il ferma ensuite la porte et sortit son miroir de communication de sa poche.

-Ron...

Après quelques secondes, le visage de Ron apparut.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans notre salle commune me parler ? lui demanda Ron.

Il remarqua alors où était Harry.

-Mais...Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, surpris.

-J'ai découvert que je pouvais me téléporter...lui expliqua rapidement Harry. L'ennui, c'est que je ne peux pas revenir aujourd'hui à Poudlard, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Alors ta mère m'a proposé gentillement de dormir ici. Je reviendrai demain matin.

-Ah bon...dit Ron, encore surpris. Bon, bonne n...

-Attends Ron,l'interrompit Harry. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service...

-D'accord, mais quoi ?

-Pourrais-tu prévenir Dumbledore que je dors chez toi ? demanda Harry. Le mot de passe est Chocogrenouille.

-Ok, Harry, je vais le faire. Bonne nuit maintenant !

-Bonne nuit Ron...préviens aussi Hermione, ajouta Harry.

-Ok.

Harry coupa la communication et s'allongea sur le lit de Ron.

Harry passa une excellente soirée. Le repas de Mrs Weasley était excellent et Harry dormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il annonça aux Weasley qu'il allait partir.

-Merci encore pour votre accueil. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous...dit Harry.

-Mais ça nous a fait plaisir, un peu de compagnie, répondit Mr Weasley.

-S'il te plaît Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Rappelle à Ron de ne pas faire de bêtises...

-D'accord Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Sur ce, il se concentra en pensant à la Salle sur Demande. Au bout d'une minute, l'éclair noir apparut. Etant en pleine forme, Harry parvint sans trop de soucis à douze centimètres, il dut ensuite se concentrer davantage, mais parvint à ouvrir un vortex. Devant l'air surpris des Weasley, il réussit à marmonner "C'est comme ça que je me téléporte", mais il ne put en dire plus, étant terrassé par l'effort. Il avança péniblement et parvint au trou noir. Ce fut la même sensation que pour l'aller. Il avait l'impression de voler et de tomber pendant un temps infini. Enfin, il y eut une explosion de lumière noire, qui se transforma en brume, laissant apparaître la Salle sur Demande dans le même état que quand Harry l'avait quittée. Celui-ci repartit vers la salle commune, où il rencontra Ron qui venait juste de se lever.

-Salut Harry ! dit Ron. On dirait que tu as réussi à revenir.

-Exactement, répondit Harry.

-Mais dis moi, c'est quoi ton nouveau pouvoir ? lui demanda Ron.

Harry lui expliqua le mode de fonctionnement de son pouvoir, et lui assura qu'en cas de combat il n'abandonnerait pas ses amis.

-Wouah, ça doit être bien de pouvoir aller où tu veux quand tu veux...

-Ce n'est pas si facile que ça...répliqua Harry. Il faut se concentrer pendant environ deux minutes, et c'est très dur et épuisant !

-Ah...dit Ron, apparement peu convaincu.

Harry se prépara et ils attendirent Hermione. Quand elle arriva, Harry lui raconta tout. Il demanda ensuite à Ron comment Dumbledore avait réagi.

-Eh bien, il avait l'air un peu inquiet au début, bien après il a eu l'air très satisfait. Il doit être content que tes pouvoirs se développent ! répondit Ron.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger puis assistèrent à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, où Hagrid leur fit un cours sur les dragons.

-Nous allons d'abord étudier la manière de se défendre face à un dragon, à cas où il attaque, dit Hagrid, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il doutait que des dragons sauvages attaqueraient sans raison.

-Le point faible des dragons est les yeux...

Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutèrent Hagrid leur expliquer comment combattre les dragons, puis, à la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

Le lundi suivant, Harry fit sensation en bloquant totalement l'attaque de Rogue, non sans quelques difficultés.

-Harry, dit Hermione. Pourquoi ta défense mentale augmente-t-elle ces derniers jours ? Ron m'a dit que Voldemort ne s'immiscait plus dans ton esprit...Comment es-tu devenu aussi fort en Occlumencie en si peu de temps ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Harry.

-D'ailleurs, tu t'améliores aussi en Legillimencie ! Personne n'a réussi à contrer tes attaques pendant les cours de Lupin...

-Je ne sais pas...répondit Harry. Mais j'aurai une réponse dans peu de temps, ajouta-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ces paroles. "Encore un coup du Révélateur", pensa-t-il.

-Comment le sais-tu, lui demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Je viens de l'apprendre grâce au Révélateur.

-Ah...commença Hermione.

-Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de discuter, dit soudain Rogue. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione continua à s'entraîner, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible.

Le jeudi suivant, Ron annonça à Harry une excellente nouvelle.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Hemione m'a dit que pour devenir Animagus il fallait du Polynectar, alors j'ai demandé à Fred et Georges s'il ne pouvaient pas demander à Mondingus de s'en procurer avec ses...euh..."méthodes"...Ils m'ont dit que Mondingus acceptait, et qu'il pourrait s'assurer que ça sera bien du vrai. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils m'ont aussi dit que ça ne serait pas donné...

-Je paierai ce qu'il faudra, coupa Harry.

-Non Harry, je ne peux pas accepter que tu me paies ma transformation...

-Eh bien je paierai le Polynectar pour moi-même, et en récompense pour votre aide je vous en donnerai aussi, répondit Harry.

-Hummmm...c'est d'accord, dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Parfait ! Tu peux dire à Fred et Georges que Mondingus peut se procurer le Polynectar le plus vite possible.

-D'accord !

Et il partit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Ron annonça à Harry que Mondingus avait le Polynectar.

-Où dois-je le retrouver ? demanda Harry.

-Au Q.G. de l'Ordre, répondit Ron.

-Eh bien je vais m'y rendre maintenant, annonça Harry.

-D'accord, répondit Ron. Moi je vais prévenir Hermione. Bon voyage Harry !

Harry alla ensuite dans la Salle sur Demande et se concentra sur sa nouvelle maison. En une trentaine de secondes, l'éclair noir apparut. Etant donné que Harry s'était entraîné à faire des allers-retours entre le Salle sur Demande et les passages secrets, il se concentra plus facilement et ouvrit facilement un vortex, dans lequel il pénétra.

Arrivé chez lui, Harry vit Mondingus, qui avait l'air effrayé.

-Ne craignez rien, dit Harry. C'est mon...euh...mode de transport. Si on le faisait cet échange ?

-Ok, répondit Mondingus. V'la le Polynectar, dit-il en montrant un chaudron. Ca fera 50 gallions.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Harry en donnant l'argent.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Mondingus, en s'empressant de ranger les Gallions.

Mondingus avait l'air très pressé...

Harry prit le chaudron.

"En route pour Poudlard" pensa-t-il

Il se concentra sur les toilettes hors-service de Mimi Geignarde. L'éclair noir apparut rapidement, et Harry parvint à rouvrir un vortex. Toutefois, cet exercice l'avait énormément fatigué et il avança péniblement avec le chaudron vers le trou noir.


	6. Halloween et match de Quidditch

Chapitre Six : Halloween et match de Quidditch

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient terminé la potion d'Animagus. Avant de la boire, Harry regarda la suite des instructions.

_Une fois la potion bue, il ne se passera rien sur le coup. Toutefois, les rêves seront lentement influencés. C'est grâce aux rêves que l'on connaît son Animagus. Toutefois, au début, les rêves sont extrêmement flous. Il faut quelques mois avant de trouver son Animagus._

_Bonne chance !_

Ils buvèrent la potion en même temps, et il ne se passa effectivement rien.

-Si on allait se coucher ? proposer Ron.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione.

Le lundi suivant, il se passa quelque chose de véritablement étrange en Occlumancie. Comme d'habitude, Rogue attaquait toujours les élèves, pretextant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez forts en Legillimencie pour bien s'entraîner.

-A vous, Potter, dit-il.

Harry avança et se plaça devant Rogue.

-Vous êtes prêt Potter ?

-Evidemment.

-Bien ! Legillimens !

Comme d'habitude, il se concentra pour chasser Rogue de son esprit. Mais quelque chose clochait. Habituellement, il entendait les applaudissements des élèves pour avoir bien résisté. Or, là, il n'entendait que des murmures.

Harry vit soudain que Ron le tirait par sa robe.

-Harry, retourne à ta place...

Harry retourna à sa place, mais les autres élèves ne le quittèrent pas des yeux.

-Au suivant ! s'exclama Rogue pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.

Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur Seamus, qui tentait vainement de résister.

-Harry, comment as-tu fait ça ? murmura Ron.

-Fait quoi ? demanda Harry, agacé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

-Lancer un sort de Protection mentale, répondit Hermione. On apprend ça juste avant de devenir Auror, je l'ai lu dans un livre. Et peu de gens arrivent à le maîtriser parfaitement ! En plus tu l'as jeté sans baguette !

-Eh bien...commença Harry.

Mais tout à coup, il sut les réponses à ses questions. Le Révélateur avait, une fois de plus, fait son effet.

Il avait un autre pouvoir du Bien, celui de se créer une protection mentale, ayant l'apparence d'un globe d'or composé de milliers de points, englobant la tête. Créer ce dôme nécessitait de la concentration et de l'entraînement. On pouvait également protéger des gens pour lesquels on éprouvait au minimum de la sympathie.On ne pouvait toutefois protéger que quatre personnes. Ca serait donc un cruel dilemne si Harry avait le choix entre se protéger, ainsi que trois de ses amis, ou protéger quatre amis en restant soi-même vulnérable.

"C'est pour ça que je devenais si fort en Occlumancie !" songea Harry.

-Alors ? le pressa Ron.

-C'est un autre pouvoir caché...commença Harry.

-Encore ? Tu en as pas mal, dis donc !

-Je sais, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas fini, sinon je ne sentirais plus le Révélateur en moi.

-Je me demande quel sera le prochain...se demanda Hermione.

Deux mois étaient à présent passés depuis l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard. Dans le château, on préparait Halloween...

Harry avait continué à s'entraîner à la téléportation, ainsi qu'à la protection mentale. Il avait également soigné Ron et Hermione de temps en temps.

L'équipe de Quidditch se révélait excellente, et Harry se dit qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Quand à leur transformation en Animagus, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué des rêves étranges.

-C'est normal, leur avait dit Hermione. Au début, la différence est imperceptible...

Le soir d'Halloween, ils allèrent dans la grande salle où se tenait un véritable festin. Il mangèrent copieusement et montèrent ensuite se coucher. Mais sur la route, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Alors Potter, prêt à recevoir une leçon ? ricana Malefoy.

-Je croyais t'en avoir donné une dans le train, répondit froidement Harry.

-Oh je me suis amélioré depuis…répondit Malefoy. Serpensortia !

-Destructum ! s'exclama Harry

Le serpent disparut alors dans des volutes de fumée noire.

-Expelliarmus ! continua Harry.

La baguette de Malefoy vint dans la main de Harry.

-Accio Baguette ! répliqua Malefoy.

La baguette revint dans la main de Malefoy.

-On dirait que tu as fait des progrès en magie sans baguette ! dit Harry.

-Exactement, Potter ! Petrificus Totalus !

-Protego ! répliqua Harry.

Le sort de Malefoy rebondit sur Harry et paralysa Malefoy. Harry s'adressa alors à Crabbe et Goyle.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse la même chose, disparaîssez !

Il s'empressèrent d'obéir à Harry, soucieux de ne pas l'énerver davantage.

-Quand à toi Malefoy, je te laisse une _seconde_ chance...Ne la gaspille pas ! Pars maintenant ! Finite !

Malefoy fut libéré du maléfice et courut rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Sur le chemin, Ron félicita Harry pour avoir battu une fois de plus Malefoy. Harry, ne fit comme d'habitude, aucun cauchemard, il rêva simplement d'une forêt.

Le jour du match de Quidditch approchait, les Gryffondors devraient battre les Serdaigles. Harry avait doublé les séances d'entraînement pour être sûr de gagner. Il arrivait à mettre au point certaines tactiques efficaces, ce qui augmentait l'efficacité de son équipe.

Le jour J, Harry se leva très tôt. Il réveilla également Ron. Quand celui-ci se rappela que le match était pour ce jour-ci, il pâlit.

-J'espère que je ferai la même chose que l'année dernière...dit-il à Harry.

-J'en suis certain ! répondit Harry pour le réconforter.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger.

-Ron, avale quelque chose !

-Impossible, si je ne veux pas que ça ressorte pendant le match...répondit Ron.

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Prêts pour le match ?

-Ron ne mange rien...répondit Harry.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais manger...dit Ron.

Il mangea un peu de porridge. Enfin, ce fut l'heure d'aller sur le terrain. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Arrivés là-bas, Harry prit la parole.

-Bon, je compte sur vous pour gagner ce match ! On s'est bien entraîné pour ! Vous connaissez les tactiques des Serdaigles, leurs faiblesses, alors gagnez ce match !

L'équipe alla ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Les Capitaines, vous vous serrez la main ! ordonna le professeur Bibine.

Harry s'avança et serra la main de Roger Davies.

-Enfourchez vos balais...continua Bibine.

Les quatorze joueurs attendirent patiemment le coup de sifflet. Quand Bibine le siffla, ils décollèrent aussitôt.

-Eeeeet c'est parti ! Ginny attrape en premier le Souafle, elle se dirige vers les buts de Serdaigle...Oh non elle lâche le Souafle pour éviter un Cognard...

Harry vit qu'un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle tenait à présent la balle rouge et se dirigeait vers les but de Gryffondor.

-C'est ici que le Gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor intervient...Vas-y, Ron, bloque-le !

Il y eut soudain des exclamations de joie dans la tribune rouge et or.

-Il a réussi à bloquer ! Bravo Ron ! Parvati a le Souafle, attention, un Cognard se dirige sur elle, renvoyé par Colin Crivey, un des nouveaux batteurs de Gryffondor !

Harry ne savait pas qui avait remplacé Lee Jordan pour commenter les matches, mais ça devait être à coup sûr un Gryffondor !

Pendant ce temps, Harry parcourait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles, faisait la même chose plus loin. Harry ne ressentait plus aucune émotion en la voyant. Cela avait cessé lorsque Sirius était mort.

-Parvati passe à Lavande...Oh, excellente feinte de Porskoff ! C'est donc Ginny qui a le Souafle. Elle se dirige vers les buts de Serdaigle et...OUI ! ELLE MARQUE ! GRYFFONDOR MÈNE 10 POINTS À ZERO !

Harry continua de scruter le terrain. Gryffondor menait quatre-vingts-dix à dix quand Harry aperçut soudain le Vif d'Or. Mais Cho était en travers de sa route. Contrairement à il y a trois ans, Harry ne se gêna pas, et Cho fut forcée de s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir Harry avec toute la puissance de son éclair de feu. Il foncèrent tous les deux, mais Harry était plus rapide, plus agile que Cho. A quelques centimètres près, Harry saisit la petite balle dorée.

-ET POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! s'égosilla le commentateur. C'EST UNE VICTOIRE ECLATANTE POUR LES GRYFFONDORS !

Sur le terrain, Harry descendit de son balai et fut immédiatement acclamé par son équipe.

-Bien joué Harry ! s'exclama Colin.

-Tu leur en a montré aux Serdaigles ! ajouta Ginny

-Vous avez tous été excellents ! déclara Harry. Si vous faites comme ça à tous les matches, la coupe sera à nous !

Ils quittèrent le vestiaire et furent acclamés par les Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles furent également accueillis avec une ovation à la table des Serdaigles, nettement moins forte que celle des Gryffondors.

Harry se coucha, fier de son équipe. Il rêva encore d'une forêt, lointaine...

Les mois suivants, les cours ne furent pas aussi durs que l'année précédente. Harry put s'entraîner beaucoup. En fait, Harry disposait de toutes les soirées non prises par les entraînements de Quidditch et par l'A.D. Les devoirs étaient si peux nombreux qu'ils étaient terminés en quelques minutes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient consultés pour leur transformation en Animagus. De cette discussion était ressorti qu'ils rêvaient plus souvent de certaines choses. Harry rêvait souvent d'une forêt. Ron de la terre. Et Hermione rêvait du vent. Ils n'en savaient pas assez pour savoir en quels animaux ils se transformeraient.

Harry s'améliorait de jour en jour pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs cachés. Il arrivait maintenant à faire apparaître un éclair noir au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes et avait emmené Ron avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandait Ron lorsque Harry lui demanda de le suivre.

-Tu verras...avait répondu Harry en se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, Ron avait demandé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dans la Salle sur Demande ?

-Je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur, avait répondu Harry.

Une fois qu'ils étaient entrés Harry avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire à Ron. Au début, celui-ci avait répondu :

-Autrement dit tu veux tester ton pouvoir maléfique sur moi ? avait-il demandé d'un ton qu'il n'arrivait pas à rendre neutre.

-Ron, il ne s'agit que de se téléporter...répondait Harry.

-Mais on peut se désartibuler...

-S'il nous arrive quelque chose Dumbledore nous aidera, continuait Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

Ron avait senti le danger.

-Bon, d'accord, si on ne risque rien...avait-il répondu. Concentre-toi maintenant...

Harry s'était concentré. Ron avait eu un mouvement de sursaut, mais Harry, qui était à présent bien entraîné et ne perdit pas sa concentration. Quand Ron avait franchi le vortex, Harry avait du fournir un effort supplémentaire mais avait réussi à rejoindre son ami et à repartir avec lui en sens inverse.

Harry soignait souvent Ron et Hermione, ce qui évitait parfois les questions indiscrètes sur la provenance de ces blessures, souvent douteuses.

Il arrivait également à faire une protection mentale si efficace qu'Hermione devait s'acharner dessus pendant une demi-heure. Harry devenait également plus fort en Occlumentie, sûrement grâce à sa protection mentale, et en Legillimencie, sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allés voir Hagrid, qui leur avait révélé que Graup devenait de plus en plus civilisé. Quand il leur demanda s'ils voulaient aller voir Graup, les trois amis prétextèrent des devoirs urgents.

Un mois passa et Harry devenait extrêmement fort en Legillimencie, en Occlumancie, en Enchantements et en Métamorphose. Il était aussi brillant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme en troisième année, période où il avait eu également le professeur Lupin dans cette matière.

Un jour, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers son cours d'histoire de la magie, il croisa Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Alors, Potter, tu as écrit ton testament ? Ca pourrait servir au cas où il y aurait...un accident !

-Tu ferais mieux d'écrire le tien Malefoy, parce que si tu continues comme ça, il y aura très bientôt un "accident" !

-Assez rigolé Potter. Maintenant que tu es seul...

-...tu vas m'attaquer ? acheva Harry. Je te félicite pour ta loyauté envers tes adversaires ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu vas payer ce que tu as fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à mon père.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à prononcer "Voldemort" à la place de "maître" ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! s'exclama Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il t'entende ? répliqua Harry.

-Tu vas payer Potter !

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent leur baguette.

-Furonculus ! beugla Crabbe

-Dentesaugmento ! cria Goyle

-Tarentallegra ! hurla Malefoy.

-Protego ! dit nonchalement Harry.

Les trois sorts rebondirent, mais leurs lanceurs les esquiva. Malefoy avait également disparu.

-Mais où est-il passé ? se demanda Harry.

Il entendit une voix dans son dos.

-Endoloris !

Harry se tordit de douleur. On aurait dit que tous ses os étaient chauffés à blanc. Mais Harry était, grâce à ses entraînements, beaucoup plus résistant qu'auparavant.

-Fi-ni-te, réussit-il à marmonner.

Le sort de Malefoy se dissipa. Harry, lui était furieux contre ce lâche.

-Tu m'as attaqué par derrière, siffla-t-il.

Harry était furieux, enragé. Son sang bouillissait dans ses veines. Tout à coup, il entendit un hurlement. Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui se tenait la tête en hurlant. Il cessa ceci dès que Harry le vit.

Celui-ci venait _encore_ de découvrir un pouvoir. Un pouvoir maléfique.

Ce pouvoir était simple à comprendre mais dur à utiliser. Il pouvait utiliser l'Endoloris...sans baguette ni formule et mentalement... Pour ce pouvoir, il n'était pas trop dur de savoir pourquoi il était maléfique : il servait à faire souffrir "discrètement" des gens, sans laisser de "traces". Mais il pourrait aussi servir dans des situations désespérées, si Harry devait être désarmé et sans défense cela pourrait être utile...

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était fort en Legillimencie ce temps-ci...Ses pouvoirs mentaux lui permettaient de se concentrer davantage.

Harry avait un autre souci. Malefoy le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

"Aïe..dès qu'il sera parti, il dira tout à Voldemort...une seule solution, même si c'est risqué...pour lui !"

-Oubliettes ! s'exclama Harry.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait jamais lancé ce sort...

Quand le sort atteignit Malefoy, il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Des flammes apparurent et consumèrent tous les cheveux de Malefoy.

"Manqué..." se dit Harry.

-Oubliettes ! répéta-t-il.

Un des pouces de Malefoy se mit alors à gonfler.

"Encore manqué...vite, il commence à reprendre ses esprits"

-Oubliettes ! s'écria Harry.

Le sort atteint Malefoy et le visage de celui-ci perdit alors toute expression.

"Ca marche...se dit Harry. Maintenant il faut filer d'ici. Pomfresh s'occupera de lui..."

Harry partit en courant et croisa Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient fui dès qu'ils avaient entendu un hurlement. Heureusement, ils étaient trop bêtes pour se dire que Harry avait un pouvoir caché...Aucun danger avec eux. Harry arriva à son cours d'enchantements en s'excusant après de Flitwick, qui ne le punit pas.

Noël approchait, et la vie à Poudlard restait normale.

Malefoy était allé voit Pomfresh, qui eut de très gros doutes quand elle vit son état et qu'il lui dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça.

Harry faisait apparaître l'éclair noir au bout d'une douzaine de secondes, et le vortex au bout d'une vingtaine.

Il s'était encore exercé à la protection mentale et aux soins, avec succès. Il n'avait évidemment pas pu s'entraîner avec son Doloris mental, faute de volontaires !

Hermione avait invité Harry, Ron et sa famille ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre chez elle.

-Au fait Ron, avait-elle demandé. Que fait Percy maintenant ?

-Il travaille toujours pour Fudge, mais ça se passe très mal pour lui : il nous a fait des excuses, mais nous les avons tous réfusées. Peut-être que nous les accepterons...plus tard...mais en attendant, il est triste car il nous a dit des horreurs alors que nous avions raison...

-Viendra-t-il si je l'invite ? questionna Hermione.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Ron.

Enfin, le dernier jour de cours, Hermione vint voir Harry.

-Harry, demanda-t-elle, pourrais-tu nous rendre un service ?

-Quel genre de service ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

-Eh bien, si tu pouvais nous téléporter chez moi...

-Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tu veux bien ? Oh merci beaucoup Harry !

Ils allèrent ensuite assister à leurs derniers cours, où Rogue et McGonagall les firent travailler jusqu'au bout. Après ça, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, car Harry voulait lui proposer à lui aussi de le téléporter.

-Chocogrenouille !

La gargouille pivota et les laissa passer. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et frappèrent.

-Entrez, répondit Dumbledore.

Ils entrèrent et virent Dumbledore assis dans son fauteuil.

-Bonjour vous trois ! Merci pour l'invitation miss Granger. Bien entendu, j'accepte. Je nomerai des remplaçants pour ce noël : il y a tellement peu de gens qui restent que ma présence n'est pas indispensable ! Je vais préparer un Portoloin...

-Inutile professeur, répondit Harry. Je peux vous y conduire tous : un peu d'entraînement me fera du bien !

-Si tu veux Harry, dit Dumbledore. Du moment que tu restes intact...

-Dans ce cas, je vais préparer mes affaires et nous allons y aller...

-C'est d'accord. Quand vous serez prêts, venez ici, je vous rejoindrai après avoir réglé quelques détails...

Ils descendirent donc tous et les trois amis allèrent dans leur salle commune préparer leurs affaires. Ils revinrent ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore, non sans quelques difficultés en raison des lourdes valises qu'on ne pouvait faire léviter dans l'entrée du bureau.

Dumbledore n'était pas encore revenu. Harry remarqua alors quelque chose. Il y avait des reflets argentés sur une armoire. Ca devait être la pensine de Dumbledore...Harry alla voir ça de plus près. Il y avait une lueur verte dans le récipient.

Au moment où il allait voir clairement ce qu'il y avait dedans, quelque s'exclama :

-Harry ! Voyons !

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Ca ne se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des gens !

-D'accord, je reviens...

Harry s'asssit en compagnie de ses deux amis, et ils attendirent patiemment Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva enfin et leur déclara :

-Voilà ! Tout est arrangé ! Tu es prêt Harry ?

-Bien sûr professeur !

Harry se concentra sur la maison d'Hermione. Au bout d'une douzaine de secondes, l'éclair noir apparut. Il avança ensuite, s'arrêta et s'ouvrit davantage pour devenir un vortex.

Hermione franchit la première le vortex, suivie par Ron et Dumbledore. Harry, qui avait du mal à garder sa concentration, réussit cepandant à franchir le trou noir.

Le bureau de Dumbledore fut aussitôt englouti par les ténèbres, et Harry volait et tombait, se dirigeant vers sa destination...


	7. Noël mouvementé chez Hermione

Chapitre Sept : Noël mouvementé chez Hermione

La téléportation s'acheva enfin et Harry se retrouva sur un sol dur. Harry était entouré de brume qui se dissipait peu à peu. Enfin, il vit ce qui l'entourait.

Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore étaient également présents, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione. Celle-ci parlait à ses parents, qui avaient l'air en état de choc. Ils avaient être surpris par l'apparition soudaine des invités.

Enfin, Hermione parvint à calmer ses parents.

-Bonjour, dit la mère d'Hemione. Tu dois être Harry...tu as beaucoup changé depuis ta seconde année...

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Granger !

Il se saluèrent tous.

-Les autres invités doivent arriver demain, dit Mrs Granger.

-Hermione, montre les chambres aux invités s'il te plaît, demanda Mr Granger.

-D'accord papa. Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir.

Elle les mena vers une chambre.

-Voici la tienne Harry.

-Ok, répondit celui-ci.

Elle les emmena vers une autre

-Celle-là c'est la tienne Ron !

-D'accord.

Elle les conduisit à une dernière chambre.

-Voici la vôtre professeur.

-Merci miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore.

-Vous pouvez aller voir votre chambre de plus près, à moins que vous ne vouliez visiter la maison ? dit Hermione.

-Je vais rester dans ma chambre, miss Granger, merci beaucoup.

-De rien professeur.

Dumbledore ferma la porte. Hermione se dirigea alors vers une autre pièce.

-Ca c'est ma chambre, dit-elle. Entrez...

Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce.

-Mes parents préparent le souper. Alors, ça vous plaît ici ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est merveilleux, dirent en coeur Harry et Ron.

La maison était en effet assez vaste, sans être trop grande, et elle était bien décorée.

-Merci, répondit Hermione. Bon, allez vous reposer dans vos chambres en attendant le repas. Surtout Harry, tu dois être épuisé après ce que tu viens de faire !

-Ok.

Ils allèrent se reposer dans leurs chambres. Le souper se passa normalement. Hermione racontait ce qu'ils faisaient à l'école, à part leur transfomation en Animagi, évidemment !

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, et Harry ne fit, comme d'habitude, aucun cauchemard.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent assez tôt. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Les invités doivent arriver vers midi, dit Mrs Granger.

-Qui est invité, déjà ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Eh bien il y a toi-même ainsi que Ron, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Mr et Mrs Weasley...il y a aussi Fol'Oeil, Kingsley, Lupin et Tonks. Et également le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hermione.

Ils terminèrent leur peti-déjeuner et se préparèrent pour recevoir les invités. Les Granger préparèrent le repas de midi.

-Comment vont-ils arriver, professeur, demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

-Sûrement par Portoloin...j'ai prévenu les Granger, évidemment.

Une fois prêts, vers onze heures cinquante, ils attendirent patiemment. Enfin, à midi, les invités apparurent dans une explosion de lumière colorée.

-Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent la famille Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks et Fol'Oeil.

Ils se saluèrent tous puis entrèrent tous dans la salle à manger, tandis que les Granger apportaient le repas. Les plats, en raison du nombre de personnes à nourrir, étaient très lourds.

-Laissez moi vous aider, dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle sortit sa baguette, marmonna "Wingardium Leviosa" et les plats lèvitèrent puis allèrent se poser sur la table.

-Euh...merci, bredouilla Mrs Granger.

Mr Weasley, lui, regardait les lampes d'un air interressé.

-Oh, mais ce sont des _lampes_, avec des _ampoules_. Ca fonctionne à _l'eclecticité_, non ? C'est...

Il fut interrompu par un regard furieux de sa femme.

Harry était assis près de Fred et Georges.

-Alors, comment ça marche les affaires ? demanda Harry.

-À merveille, Harry, répondit Fred.

-Merci beaucoup mon vieux, renchérit Georges. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu monter notre commerce !

-Ca marche tellement bien, reprit Fred, que nous avons pu embaucher un vendeur pour s'occuper du magasin pendant que nous sommes là !

-Tant mieux, dit Harry en souriant. Et, baissant la voix, il ajouta : et merci pour le Polynectar. Ca nous a beaucoup aidés.

-De rien Harry. Dès qu'il s'agit d'aider un élève pour violer le réglement de notre chère école, nous somme d'accord !

-Merci quand même, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils finirent de manger et passèrent l'après-midi à discuter. Après le souper, ils montèrent se coucher, et Harry rêva d'un arbre.

Harry passa un excellent moment chez Hermione. Ils se levaient souvent tard et, l'après-midi, ils se promenaient. Mrs Granger cuisinait à merveille et parlait beaucoup avec Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley demandait souvent à Mr Granger comment fonctionnaient les objets moldus, et souvent loin de sa femme...

Enfin, Noël arriva. La maison fut entièrement redécorée pour l'occasion, et un grand sapin trônait au milieu de la salle à manger. Tout le monde était joyeux. Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pas songé aux cadeaux ! Il vint voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Harry. Que veux tu donc ?

-Je voudrais faire un tour professeur...

-Où ça ?

-Eh bien...au chemin de traverse, pour...des achats.

Dumbledore semblait avoir compris :

-C'est d'accord Harry, mais reviens vite ! répondit-il. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et retourna dans sa chambre.

Harry retourna également dans la sienne et se concentra sur une cambre vide du Chaudron Baveur. L'éclair noir apparut au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et le vortex se forma au bout de 18. Harry avança tranquillement, bien entraîné, et atteint le trou noir. Sa chambre fut engloutie par les ténèbres, et Harry ressentit encore une fois la sensation de planer et de tomber dans le noir absolu.

Harry arriva accompagné d'une explosion de lumière noire, se transformant en brume qui se dissipait déjà.

"Aïe...j'ai dû faire pas mal de bruit en arrivant..."

Il se glissa en silence à l'extérieur et croisa Tom le tavernier.

-Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Bonjour Mr Potter ! je venais voir ce qui se passait en haut...

-Bonjour Mr, répondit Harry. Bon, moi je dois y aller, alors au revoir !

Et sans laisser l'aubergiste placer un mot, il descendit les escaliers, traversa le pub et arriva devant un mur. Il tapota trois fois une brique, et le mur se transforma en arcade, laissant apparaître le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry chercha du regard une boutique interessante, et tomba sur une boutique qu'il n'avait jamais vue, aux couleurs vives. Il se dirigea vers cette boutique et aperçut son nom : Farces et Attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley. Le plus grand magasin de farces et attrapes d'Angleterre !

Le magasin était en effet très grand. Harry entra à l'intérieur et vit plein d'étagères avec énormément d'articles. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas chômé ! D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la boutique. Harry regarda ce qu'il y avait à vendre. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il prit deux Brosses à Dents parlantes pour les Granger, de l'encre insulteuse pour Hermione et quelques Boîtes à Flemme pour Ron. Il prit également des FeuxFous FuseBoum pour toute la famille Weasley. Il alla à la caisse et paya ses achats.

"Je n'ai presque plus d'argent...il faudrait que je passe à Gringotts"

Gringotts était la banque des sorciers, un endroit très sûr. Harry y retira donc pas mal d'argent et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il remarqua alors une autre nouvelle boutique. Cette boutique contrastait énormément avec celle des Weasley. Elle était assez sombre et portait le nom : Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ici, protections à vendre.

Ceci piqua la curiosité de Harry et il entra. Il demanda à un vendeur depuis quand la boutique avait-elle ouvert ses portes.

-Cette boutique a ouvert cet été. Vous trouverez ici de quoi vous défendre contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles...

-Merci monsieur, répondit Harry.

il inspecta la boutique. Les articles à vendre étaient très étranges. Il y avait des livres des sorts défensifs, des potions Tue-Loup améliorées ("pour éviter de servir les mages noirs malgré soi", disait la pancarte), des potions de Véritaserum ("En raison de la legislation actuelle, adressez vous au responsable si vous voulez acheter cet article") et quelques articles bizarres. Harry vit par exemple une montre de protection, coûtant très cher. Il regarda la pancarte de plus près.

_La Montre de Protection_

_Cet article récent est très utile en cas d'attaque surprise de mages noirs. Elle contient en effet un sortilège du Bouclier auto-renouvelant. Ce sort est utile quand vous êtes privé de votre baguette et sur le point d'encaisser un sortilège. Si vous êtes dans ce cas et que vous portez la montre, pensez à la formule "Protego". La montre se déclenche dès qu'elle perçoit cette pensée volontaire, pas la peine donc de surveiller vos pensées à cause de cette montre ! N'abusez pas de ce pouvoir, car le sortilège ne se renouvelle que toutes les deux minutes. L'énorme avantage de cette montre et qu'elle peut absorber le sortilège de mort magique. Ce sortilège étant inefficace face aux objets, la montre ne subira aucun dommage, mais la protection sera supprimée sous le choc, et ne pourra apparaître que deux minutes plus tard._

_Le prix de cet objet pouvant vous sauver la vie est seulement de 40 Gallions._

Harry réfléchit. S'il achetait des exemplaires de cette montre pour tous les invités, ça allait lui coûter une fortune.

"La vie n'a pas de prix" se dit Harry.

Il alla donc chercher de l'argent supplémentaire à Gringotts et revint dans la boutique. Avant d'acheter les montres, il se renseigna après d'un vendeur.

-Est-ce que les moldus peuvent utiliser la montre de protection, demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur. Mais je doute que tu aies suffisament d'argent pour en acheter plusieurs...

Harry sortit de ses poches 560 Gallions devant le vendeur, abasourdi.

-Donnez m'en quatorze s'il vous plaît, dit simplement Harry.

Le vendeur n'en revenait pas. Il partit d'un pas lent et revint avec quatorze montres. Voilà Mr...

-Potter.

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama le vendeur. Bienvenue dans cette humble boutique !

-Merci Mr, répondit à voix basse Harry.

Harry prit les montres, en attacha une à son poignet et partit rapidement avant que des admirateurs aient l'idée de venir le voir...Il retourna à l'auberge en évitant Tom, se glissa dans une chambre et se concentra...

L'éclair noir, puis le vortex apparurent rapidement. Harry pouvait maintenant se permettre de marcher rapidement vers le trou noir, tellement il s'était entraîné.

La chambre du Chaudron Baveur disparut dans l'obscurité et Harry se sentit porté vers sa destination.

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre chez Hermione. Une fois la brume dissipée, il cacha les cadeaux et alla voir Dumbledore.

-Je suis de retour professeur...

-Bien ! Nous pouvons descendre maintenant...

Ils descendirent donc et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Des nouvelles décorations s'étaient ajoutées aux précédentes.

Les Granger et les invités s'affairaient, ce qui faisait un mélange sorcier/moldu, qui était d'ailleurs une réussite. Les décorations magiques et normales étaient splendides et le sapin brillait de mille feux.

Enfin, le soir, tous se mirent à table.

-Joyeux Noël ! dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Le repas fut copieux et délicieux. Harry avait rarement mangé à ce point-là...

-C'est vraiment un bon repas ! avait dit Ron.

-Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Poudlard, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Et ces décorations sont merveilleuses ! s'exclama Tonks.

Ils mangèrent en faisant des compliments aux Granger pour cette belle soirée. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Hermione proposa :

-Et si on allait se coucher.

Comme tout le monde était fatigué, il n'y eu pas de protestations. Harry, une fois entré dans sa chambre, fit usage d'un sort Temporel, dont Hermione lui avait brièvement parlé, pour que les cadeaux aillent au pied du lit de leur destinataire quand ceux-ci dormiraient. Harry fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait lancé ce sort complexe. Il devenait décidément de plus en plus puissant !

Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva et constata qu'au pied de son lit se trouvaient...

-Les cadeaux ! s'exclama Ron qui était venu voir Harry. Vas-y mon vieux ! déballe-les !

Harry les déballa. Ron lui avait offert un nouveau nécessaire à balai, car celui d'il y a trois ans datait un peu...Hermione lui avait offert un livre intitulé "Les Grandes Défenses magiques".

"Ca sera utile pour l'A.D." songea Harry.

Le cadeau suivant venait des Grangers. C'était une grosse boîte de bonbons sans sucre. Harry regarda ensuite le cadeau de Dumbledore. C'était de la cire magique pour baguette, qui augmentait son efficacité et sa maniabilité.

Il vit ensuite le traditionnel paquet de Mrs Weasley contenant un pull-over vert et des fondants au chocolat maison.

Lupin lui avait offert un vif d'or avec lequel il pourrait s'entraîner. Le paquet comportait un mot :

_Ce Vif d'or se comportera comme n'importe quel Vif d'or, mais il suffit que tu y penses très fort pour qu'il apparaisse dans ta main droite, ceci pour éviter de le perdre._

_Joyeux noel !_

_Lupin_

Harry déballa ensuite le cadeau de Kingsley et Fol'Oeil. C'était une Glace à l'Ennemi et un Capteur de Dissimulation.

"Ca pourrait être utile" se dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Merci Ron !

-Merci aussi Harry, répondit Ron. Cette montre pourrait m'être utile...et ces boîtes aussi !

-Comment sais tu pour la montre ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Les vendeurs ont tout prévu. C'est basé sur le Révélateur...Quiconque ne sais pas comment se servir de cette montre l'apprend instantanément ! Mais dis Harry, ces montres sont chères...

-Inutile d'insister, tu ne me la rendras pas, répondit Harry d'un ton sans réplique. D'ailleurs, j'en ai offert une à tout le monde.

-Eh bien...merci Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils descendirent ensuite. Harry eut le droit aux remerciements de tout le monde pendant le petit-déjeuner. il remercia également tout le monde pour les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus.

Après avoir mangé, Harry monta, sortit sa baguette et l'enduisit de cire magique. Il mit le pull-over de Mrs Weasley et mit le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

La matinée se passa normalement. Harry confia à Ron et Hermione qu'il rêvait souvent d'un arbre. Ron leur dit qu'il rêvait d'un trou, et Hermione ajouta qu'elle rêvait du ciel.

-Ca se précise, dit Ron, entousiasmé. Bientôt, on saura en quoi on se transformera !

-Un peu de patience, Ron, répondit Hermione.

À midi, ils allèrent manger. L'atmosphère était toutefois bizarre. Elle était tendue, comme le calme avant la tempête.

Après avoir mangé, ils débarrassèrent la table et commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Harry perçut alors quelque chose de très inquiétant. C'était des pensées hostiles. Et elles étaient proches ! Les autres ne les détectaient pas : seul Harry avec sa maîtrise presque parfaite de l'occlumancie y arrivait...

-Silence tout le monde ! s'écria Harry. Je perçois des pensées...mauvaises...et proches...

-Je commence à les percevoir...répondit Dumbledore d'un air inquiet. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer...

-Qu'est-ce que...commença Mrs Granger, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Une lettre arriva par une fenêtre avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Une lettre rouge vif. Une Beuglante...

Harry la prit et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, une voix maléfique et terrifiante surgit dans la maison.

-HAHAHAHA ! VOUS ÊTES FAITS COMME DES RATS ! QUELLE IMPRUDENCE DE PASSER NOËL CHEZ DES SANG-DE-BOURBE ! LA MAISON EST ISOLEE ET NOUS SOMMES TROP NOMBREUX POUR VOUS ! CA SERA UNE VICTOIRE FACILE ! DANS QUELQUES MINUTES IL Y AURA PLUS DE MANGEMORTS ICI QUE DE NIFFLEURS PRÈS D'UN TRESOR ! FAITES VOTRE PRIÈRE !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Dumbledore prit ensuite la parole :

-Je crois que nous sommes cernés...rassurez vous, je vais vous tirer de là...

Il sortit sa baguette et toucha une bouilloire.

-Portus.

La bouilloire se mit à briller d'une lueur bleue puis redevint normale.

-Touchez-la tous, ordonna Dumbledore.

Ils touchèrent tous la bouilloire. Tout à coup, Harry ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril et le décor se fondit dans un tourbillon de couleur.

"Nous sommes sauvés" pensa Harry.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Pendant le voyage, Harry ressentit alors une sensation étrange, comme si il était une balle de tennis qui rebondissait sur un mur. Harry continuait de bouger, et soudain, il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

-Ah, on est enfin arrivé, s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient toujours dans la cuisine !

-Que...que s'est-il passé professeur ? s'exclama Harry.

-Voldemort a lancé un maléfice anti-Portoloins...répondit Dumbledore. Et sûrement un maléfice anti-transplanage. Il a raison, nous sommes cernés...BON ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Moi je vais jeter des sorts d'impassibilité sur toutes les fenêtres. Harry ! Je sais que tu deviens très puissant, par conséquent, barricade les portes ! Les autres, jetez tous les sortilèges de protections que vous connaissez ! Ne traînez pas !

-Collaporta ! s'exclama Harry en visant la porte d'entrée.

Il alla ensuite devant la porte de derrière et fit la même manipulation.

Harry alla ensuite rejoindre les autres, mais il les trouva effrayés, sauf Dumbledore qui était calme.

Hermione prit la parole :

-Un Mangemort est passé par la cheminée...murmura-t-elle. Nous nous sommes cachés pour éviter un combat prématuré...Dumbledore a agité sa baguette et un radiateur s'est décroché pour aller se mettre dans la cheminée ! Ils ne passeront donc plus, mais il y a un Mangemort dans la maison !

Harry sourit.

-J'ai une idée, dit-il. Cachons nous ici, dit-il en désignant un grand placard. On sera serrés mais ça ira...

Ils entrènt tous dans le placard. Harry perçut ensuite la présence du Mangemort. Il se dirigeait vers eux. S'il les découvrait, il allait certainement les attaquer...il fallait faire QUELQUE CHOSE !

Harry s'était concentré avec des pensées douloureuses sur le Mangemort. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement. Harry sortit du placard et s'exclama :

-Expelliarmus !

Mais, hélas, il manqua sa cible. Commença alors un duel de magie de haut niveau.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama le Mangemort.

-Protego ! riposta Harry. Impedimenta !

Les sortilèges ricochaient les uns sur les autres.

-Tarentallegra !

-Petrificus totalus !

-Silencio !

-Incarcerem !

-Protego !

-Locomotor Mortis !

-Serpensortia !

-Finite ! Stupefix !

Harry atteint enfin sa cible. Le Mangemort tomba à terre et Harry reconnut Quedver le traître.

-Il a fait des progrès ces temps-ci, marmonna Harry.

-Incarcerem, dit Dumbeldore. Beau travail Harry, reprit-il tandis que Quedver se faisait ligoter. Malheureusement, cela ne nous sert pas à grand chose...nous sommes encerclés !

Harry eut soudain un éclair de génie.

-Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux vous téléporter, moi !

-Harry ! répondit Dumbledore. Tu peux peut-être téléporter quatre personnes, mais quinze, c'est une autre histoire...File avec tes amis et les parents de miss Granger ! Laisse nous ici ou tu échoueras !

-Jamais professeur ! Nous nous échapperons tous ensemble ou nous mourrons ensemble ! Mais je ne m'enfuirai pas en abandonnant des amis !

-Tu es très courageux Harry, répondit gravement Dumbledore. Eh bien, essaie de nous téléporter, si tel est ton désir. Et j'espère pour nous tous que tu réussiras !

A ce moment, un éclair vert jaillit. Harry fit preuve de réflexes foudroyants. Il pensa instantanément à "Protego" et l'éclair fut entièrement absorbé.

-Ils ont brisé nos protections ! s'écria Dumbledore. Vite ! À l'étage !

Ils coururent en évitant les éclairs et se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Harry.

-Collaporta ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils avaient seulement deux ou trois minutes de répit, aussi Harry dit-il rapidement :

-Bon, je vais vous téléporter...quand le vortex apparaîtra, sautez dedans !

Sur ce, il se concentra sur sa propre maison, Poudlard étant en période de vacances. L'éclair noir apparut au bout de 10 secondes, et le vortex au bout de quinze. Mr et Mrs Granger, qui avaient été mis en premiers sautèrent avec apréhension dans l'ouverture. Ensuite, Ron, Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley sautèrent dans le trou.

C'était difficile à supporter pour Harry. Chaque personne qui franchissait le vortex le destabilisait un peu plus. Il relâcha sa concentration et le vortex se referma derrière Ginny.

-Oh non ! j'ai perdu ma concentration !

-Harry, ordonna Dumbledore. Crée un autre vortex et enfuis-toi !

-Jamais ! s'écria Harry.

Il se reconcentra, et le vortex apparut au bout de 30 pénibles secondes. La porte commençait à vibrer sous les assauts des Mangemorts. Tonks se précipita dans le vortex, suivie de Fol'Oeil, Lupin et Kingsley. Enfin, Dumbledore sauta dans le trou noir. Harry attrapa alors péniblement ses affaires et se dirigea vers le vortex. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais il était trop tard. Harry entendit un Mangemort s'écrier "Attrapez-le !" et tout fut englouti par les ténèbres. Harry était porté, meurtri mais vivant vers sa maison. Il avait réussi à sauver quinze personnes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.


	8. Le Récit de Patmol

Chapitre Huit : Le Récit de Patmol

Harry arriva de nouveau sur un sol dur. Il était entouré de brume qui se dissipait peu à peu. Il aperçut enfin les autres. Mais lui-même était très faible.

-Tiens Harry, mange ça, ça te redonnera des forces, dit Dumbledore en tendant à Harry du chocolat.

Harry mangea la tablette entière, et se sentit tout de suite en forme.

-Merci professeur.

-Je pense que c'est nous qui devons te remercier, Harry, coupa Lupin. Tu nous a tous sauvés de Voldemort et de ses fidèles.

Tout le monde remercia Harry, puis Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Mr et Mrs Granger, je pense que vous ne serez plus en sécurité chez vous...Harry, reprit-il, voudrais-tu prêter ta maison aux Granger ?

-Bien sûr professeur ! répondit Harry.

-Euh...merci beaucoup professeur, dit Mr Granger.

-Attendez, je vais ramener vos affaires, continua Dumbledore.

Il agita sa baguette, et un énorme bric-à-brac apparut dans la salle à manger.

-Il faudra mettre un peu d'ordre là dedans, mais je pense que ça ira...Vos cadeaux et affaires sont tous là dedans...

-Professeur, demanda Hermione, pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas de ce sort pour priver Voldemort de sa baguette, par exemple ?

-Ce sort n'est efficace qu'avec des objets non-magiques ou appartanant à soi-même ou à des amis.

-Ah bon, répondit Hermione, déçue.

Tout le monde fouilla le bric-à-brac pour retrouver se affaires. Harry s'adressa ensuite aux Granger

-Vous pouvez vous installer ici...une seule consigne, ne faites pas trop de bruit dans le Hall, ou une mégère dans un tableau vous insultera !

-Merci beaucoup Harry ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les 3 membres de la famille Granger

Tous s'y mettaient pour ranger toutes les affaires. La sinistre maison devenait de plus en plus belle. À la grande joie de Harry, Dumbledore parvint à décoller le portrait de la mère de sirius. Harry y mit rapidement le feu, excédé par les hurlements de la mégère. C'était une bonne chose de faite !

Quand ils eurent fini d'aménager la maison, il était l'heure du souper, Mrs Weasley et Granger préparèrent donc le repas. Kreatur, l'elfe de maison des Blacks, avait disparu et Harry était certain qu'il s'était mis au service des Malefoy une fois son maître, Sirius, mort. Heureusement, le secret de l'Ordre du Phénix était assuré par Dumbledore, et lui seul pouvait révéler où opérait l'Ordre. Harry était donc rassuré sur ce point là.

Ils mangèrent ensuite, puis allèrent rapidement se coucher, épuisés par les évènements.

La fin des vacances se déroula normalement. Les Granger s'habituaient à la maison et tout le monde était joyeux. Mrs Granger et Weasley faisaient des prodiges culinaires, et Mr granger et Weasley créaient des objets étonnants, tels qu'un plat Autoservant ou un Marteau à Visée intégrée. Tout cela montrait que l'association des sorciers et des moldus faisaient des prodiges...

Enfin, le dernier jour, Mrs Granger et Weasley firent un véritable banquet pour la fin des vacances. Tout le monde trouva les plats succulents et bavarda joyeusement autour de la table. Quand le repas fut achevé, tout le monde se leva avec l'intention d'aller se coucher.

Tout à coup, il se produit quelque chose d'insolite, d'inattendu. Tout le monde sursauta.

Il y eut des crépitements dans l'air. De la lumière apparut en plein milieu de la salle à manger ! Des étincelles fusaient, et tout cela faisait du bruit ! Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le phénomène s'amplifia, et devint un feu d'artifice très bruyant ! Ce qui mettait Harry très mal à l'aise était l'air de Dumbledore. Il avait l'air surpris, presque effrayé !

Il y avait maintenant de petits éclairs, et le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort. Des éclats de lumière jaillissaient, sous l'oeil effrayé des habitants et invités. Dumbledore écarquillait à présent les yeux devant ce spectacle qu'il, apparement, ne connaissait pas.

A présent, de petites explosions se produisaient au coeur du phénomène, tout à coup, les explosions et autres bruits s'accélerèrent. Enfin, il y eut une explosion beaucoup plus bruyante que les autres acompagnée d'un violet éclat de lumière multicolore. Le phénomène disparut, à sa place se tenait...

-SIRIUS ! s'exclama Harry après quelques secondes.

Mais Sirius Black avait l'air trop joyeux pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait

-J'AI REUSSI ! s'exclama-t-il. JE L'AI ATTRAPE ! JE SUIS PASSE ! FINI LES HORREURS DE CET ENDROIT ABOMINABLE ! JE L'AI PASSE !

Harry remarqua que Sirius était blessé à plusieurs endroits, qu'il avait énormément maigri et qu'il paraîssait en général moins en forme.

-SIRIUS ! répéta Harry sans trop y croire.

-J'AI REUSSI. JE L'AI PASSE ! JE...Harry ! s'écria Sirius. Ca alors...mais que faites vous tous ici ?

-C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question...répondit Lupin d'une voix faible.

-Ah oui...j'ai été...absent...pendant six bon mois ! Alors je vous explique ce qui m'est arrivé et vous me racontez les derniers évènements en date, c'est d'accord ?

-Sirius...dit Harry...par quel miracle...

-Harry eu du mal à se remettre de ta...soi-disant...mort, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Du calme Harry, répondit Sirius. je vais tout vous raconter...

-Personne à part Sirius ne prononça un mot, écoutant le récit.

-Eh bien voilà : j'étais donc en train de me battre contre Bellatrix quand cette peste m'a stupéfixé ! Je suis tombé dans le voile. Le voile...un échec total ! En effet, ce voile, prévu pour mener droit vers la Mort, mène autre part. Il envoie en fait la victime en exil, dans un autre monde. Un monde horrible ! Quand je suis tombé dans le voile, j'ai eu l'impression que la bataille se faisait engloutir toute entière par l'obscurité, j'avais la sensation de voler et de tomber en même temps...

Harry s'apprêta à dire que c'était ce qu'il éprouvait en voyageant avec sa cicatrice, mais il laissa parler Sirius.

-Enfin, après ce voyage interminable, je suis arrivé, entouré d'un nuage de brume, qui s'est dissipé ("tiens, tiens" se dit Harry), puis j'ai vu...l'enfer ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour décrire de monde. Les gens qui ont conçu ce voile ont peut-être raté leur coup avec la Mort, mais ils ont tout de même réussi à faire un voile conduisant à un endroit atroce...Bon, bref je suis arrivé dans cet endroit et là j'ai vu...le chaos...des bâtiments en ruine, certains brûlant encore, des arbres morts, une atmosphère souffrée...il n'y avait pas d'ordre, il fallait chasser pour manger...au début, j'ai erré en me demandant quel était cet endroit. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! "Bonjour" ai-je dit. "Quel est cet endroit ?". Il m'a répondu : "Ca ? C'est l'Exil, un monde en fin de vie, où presque personne n'habite plus ! Vous êtes passé par le voile, vous aussi, non ?". Alors, je lui ai évidemment demandé "Comment savez-vous ça ?". Il m'a répondu : "Eh bien, tous ceux qui vivent encore ici sont des gens qui ont traversé le voile. Moi-même, j'étais venu au Ministère pour voir ce que faisaient les savants du Département des Mystères...j'ai vu l'arcade et le voile, alors je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière ! Et je suis entré bêtement dans ce voile infernal ! Et vous ?". J'ai donc expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé. Toutefois, j'avais oublié qu'il avait pénétré dans le voile avant moi. "Quoi ? Vous-Savez-Qui...revenu ! C...c'est impossible ! Le jeune Potter l'a détruit il y a bientôt...16 ans ! Il ne peut pas être revenu !". Je lui ai alors expliqué sans trop détailler ce qui s'était passé. A la fin, il avait l'air horrifié. "Je préférerais me retrouver ici plutôt que face à Vous-Savez-Qui...enfin...j'aimerais quand même partir de ce monde démoniaque ! m'a-t-il dit. "Peut on partir de ce endroit ?" ai-je demandé rapidement. "Croyez moi, si c'était simple de partir d'ici je ne serais pas là pour vous parler !" a-t-il dit en ricanant. "Il existe un seul moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Saviez-vous qu'ici on ne peut mourir ? On peut toutefois souffrir pendant l'éternité ! Certains veulent même mourir tellement ils souffrent, mais il ne meurent pas ! C'est impossible ici. Comme quoi il y a pire que la mort".

A ce moment, Dumbledore remua légèrement sur sa chaise, mais personne à part Harry ne le remarqua. Sirius continua son récit.

-Il a continué : "Evitez donc les blessures ici...sauf si vous pouvez vous soigner !". Là, je lui ai montré ma baguette. Il s'est excité tout à coup. "Quoi ? Vous aviez votre baguette avec vous ? Moi je l'ai fait exploser en tentant d'ouvrir une porte verouillée au Département des Mystères ! Ca veut dire que vous pouvez jeter des sorts ! Dans ce cas, vous avez plus de chances que moi de vous enfuir" a-t-il dit. "Dans ce monde, il y a encore des _choses_ vivantes. Personne ne sait exactement ce que c'est, mais il faut s'en méfier la nuit ! Une fois le soleil couché, nous grimpons aux arbres et nous y dormons ! Les _choses_ ne peuvent voler, et c'est notre seul avantage face à elles. Une fois le jour revenu, les _choses_ partent vers ce manoir, là-bas". Il m'a montré un vieux manoir abandonné, lointain mais tenant toujours debout. "Les _choses_ vivent là-bas le jour, a-t-il ajouté. On raconte que tous les six mois, un vortex se forme, ramenant les gens qui le franchissent dans le monde normal. Mais pour parvenir au vortex...comparé à cette tâche, trouver une aiguille dans un champ est un jeu d'enfants ! Tout d'abord, le manoir est un vrai labyrinthe. Il est plus grand qu'on ne le croit ! Ensuite, c'est infesté de _choses_ le jour...et la nuit, il faut déjà arriver au manoir sans rencontrer les étranges créatures, puis éviter celles qui sont "de garde", même si je ne sais pas si elles sont assez évoluées pour faire des tours de garde...N'oubliez pas que si vous êtes écorché vif, vous passerez l'éternité à souffrir...j'ai tenté moi-même le coup et j'ai failli connaitre ce destin funeste. Depuis, je reste là...à attendre que quelque chose se produise...". Alors je lui ai demandé : "Vous préférez rester ici plutôt qu tenter de vous échapper ?". Il m'a répondu qu'il préférait être en bonne santé en enfer que souffrir pour l'éternité. Alors je lui ai dit : "Eh bien moi je tenterai le coup ! Mon neveu, Harry Potter compte sur moi, ansi que d'autres personnes ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici !". Là dessus, il a répondu : "Très bien...si vous le voulez, c'est votre choix...Dans un ou deux mois il y aura un vortex, vous pourrez tenter de le prendre". Là j'ai longtemps discuter pour le convaincre de m'accompagner, et il a finalement accepté. Après avoir parlé du moyen de s'échapper, il m'a montrer comment vivre dans ce monde, sans prendre de risques ni devenir affamé. Car même si l'on ne meurt pas, l'estomac fait beaucoup souffrir quand il manque de nourriture ! Pour manger là-bas, il fallait chasser...il y avait quelques rares lapins et daims...Pour être en sécurité la nuit, il fallait escalader les arbres morts et y dormir...Pendant deux mois, j'ai du m'habituer à ce mode de vie, assez dur à supporter. Enfin...au bout d'un mois, on s'y habitue...

-Et ensuite, le pressa Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Le jour où le vortex devait apparaître, mon ami m'a conseillé d'y aller la nuit. Je risquerais moins de me faire écorcher vif...Je me suis préparé avec quelques sorts défensifs, et je lui ai demandé si ces _choses_ étaient matérielles. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, préférant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ces créatures ! Enfin, quand la nuit est tombée, j'ai jeté un sort de Désillusion sur nous deux en on s'est faufilés en silence jusqu'au manoir. Arrivés là-bas, j'ai compris que les arbres morts sur lesquels on dormait étaient un havre de paix par rapport à cette bâtisse ! Il y avait des tas de bruits étranges, et le parquet craquait sous nos pas. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout et on entendait parfois des hurlements et des gémissements. Nous avons continué quand tout à coup nous avons recontré une de ces _choses_. J'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra sans hésiter mais le sort est passé au travers de la créature ! Elle était sur le point de nous atteindre lorsque j'ai lancé le sortilège d'Incendie. Ca ne l'a pas brûlé, mais ça l'a fait reculer. Alors, j'ai compris que ces créatures ne pouvaient supporter la lumière. Elle la supportent encore moins bien que les vampires ! J'ai donc lancé le Lumos et la créature a tenté de battre en retraite. Je l'ai alors illuminée est elle s'est consumée sous mes yeux. Le seul ennui est qu'elle avait poussé un hurlement atroce avant de disparaître. D'ailleurs, comme elle avait disparu, cela voulait dire, puisqu'on ne peut mourir là-bas, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment _vivante_...mais sur le moment, je pensais surtout à notre but et aux problèmes qui s'annonçaient : alertées par l'une d'entre elles mourante, les créatures ne tarderaient pas à arriver ! Et si elles nous encerclaient, nous serions incapable des toutes les surveiller à la fois ! Nous avons donc accéleré notre marche, et nous sommes tombés sur trois de ces monstres ! Là, je les ai éclairés avec ma baguette, et les créatures ont de nouveau poussé des hurlements avant de disparaître. Là, nous avions un très gros problème ! Avec ce vacarme infernal, l'alerte était donnée ! Nous avons traversé plein de pièces, pour nous rendre compte ensuite que nous étions perdus ! C'était un véritable dédale ! Nous avons rencontré de plus en plus de _choses_, et plus on les éliminait, plus elles affluaient ! Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans une grande pièce...pour voir le vortex qui se refermait sous nos yeux ! Nous avons bondi, mais trop tard : le vortex était refermé ! Là, nous étions sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerf ! Grâce à la magie, nous étions parvenus à échapper aux _choses_, pour nous retrouver devant le vortex se refermant ! Nous avons alors pris nos jambes à notre cou et nous avons fui jusqu'à l'entrée. Je ne sais pas comment nous y sommes arrivés sains et sauf, mais bon...nous avons grimpé à un arbre mort, et passé la nuit en ruminant nos pensées noires...

-Tu...tu as manqué le vortex ? articula Harry.

-Hé oui ! répondit Sirius. Sinon je serais apparu peu après ta rentrée ! Mon ami ne semblait pas abbatu. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a remonté le moral ! En effet, nous avions réussi une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Nous avons donc attendu patiemment, que six mois passent...c'était atroce...moi qui déteste être enfermé...on ne pouvait rien faire à part chasser et dormir ! Au bout du cinquième mois, j'ai failli craquer, mais mon ami m'a aidé à tenit le coup...je m'entraînais beaucoup au Lumos, et maintenant j'arrive à produire une lumière très forte...Lumos !

Il y eut alors un violent éclat de lumière, tout le monde fut aveuglé.

-Nox, dit distraitement Sirius.

Les autres mirent une vingtaine de secondes avait de voir normalement.

-Je disais donc...ah oui...aujourd'hui même...c'était le jour du vortex...nous avons attendu la soirée pour aller dans le manoir. Le seul ennui, c'est que les _choses_ avaient retenu la leçon ! Dès notre arrivée, une dizaine nous est tombée dessus ! Je les ai toutes détruite avec mon Lumos, mais elles ont laissé leurs traces !

Il montra alors ses contusions.

-Mon ami était blessé à la jambe, donc je lui ai mis une atelle et nous avons continué, difficilement. Enfin, nous nous sommes mieux orientés que la dernière fois, dit Sirius avec un sourire. En effet, j'avais remarqué que la salle au vortex était dans la partie nord de la demeure...je me suis donc servi de l'Enchantement des Quatre-Points pour nous orienter ! Nous sommes tombés sur tout un tas de creatures...c'était une horreur ! Nous nous en sommes tirés de justesse...je crois que si je n'avais pas amélioré mon Lumos nous serions toujours là-bas ! Quand à survivre sans baguette, il y avait autant de chances d'y arriver que de lancer un Imperium à Voldemort !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Voldemort est un excellent Occlumens, précisa Sirius. Sauf que ta cicatrice annulait son talent...

-Ah bon...

-Donc nous étions en train de progresser en nous battant, quand nous avons enfin atteint la salle au vortex. Celui-ci brillait d'une lumière colorée qui n'inquiétait pas les créatures...hé oui, il y en avait une quarantaine qui nous attendait tranquillement, nous barrant le passage ! Nous avons du nous battre férocement, et nous nous en sommes tirés avec pas mal de blessures superficielles...il restait une dizaine de créatures quand le vortex a commencé à se refermer ! Nous étions paniqués...j'ai entraîné mon ami et nous l'avons attrapé...de justesse ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce vortex ramène les exilés chez eux...ou n'importe où, s'ils n'ont pas de maison ! Mon ami a du être ramené je-ne-sais où...je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander où il habitait ! Et moi, je suis arrivé ici et j'ai trouvé tout ce monde ! Alors maintenant, j'exige des explications !

Mais personne ne semblait pressé de lui en donner. Ils étaient trop occupés à digérer ce qu'avait dit Sirius...certains avaient la bouche ouverte, d'autres comme Dumbledore, avaient l'air pensif...ce qui était arrivé à Sirius dépassait tout bonnement leur imagination !

-Sirius ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain. Tu m'as énormément manqué ! Tu nous as tous manqué ! ajouta-t-il. Comparé à ce que tu as vécu, ce qui s'est passé ici c'est pratiquement rien ! Dumbledore m'a donné un Révélateur de Pouvoirs...

Comme Hermione, Sirius eut une réaction violente.

-QUOI ? UN REVELATEUR ? ET TU DIS QU'IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Grâce à cet liquide, poursuivit Harry, je peux maintenant me téléporter presque partout, me créer une Protection Mentale, soigner certaines personnes, jeter un Doloris mental...

-Et tu dis que ça n'est rien, répondit Sirius d'une voix faible. Heu...Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu arranger ça s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en montrant ses blessures.

-Hein ? Ah oui...

Il approcha ses mains des blessures de Sirius et une lueur rose en jaillit.

-Tu es l'un des seuls membre de ma famille qui me reste ! dit Harry. J'ai failli de perdre une fois...ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je vaincrai Voldemort avant. Et je ferai payer cette Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Voilà, c'est fini...

En effet, Sirius n'avait toujours pas l'air en forme, mais il n'était plus blessé ! Sirius demanda alors des explications détaillées de ce qui se passait. On lui résuma alors ce qui se passait : Voldemort n'agissait toujours pas...il recrutait encore et toujours des partisans...Ensuite, les membres de l'Ordre allèrent dans la salle de réunion, mais Harry ne put y entrer.

-Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, ils me cachent encore des choses ! fulmina Harry.

Il était cependant trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Sirius pour rester en colère. Après avoir attendu patiemment pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, il vint voir Sirius.

-Sirus...commença Harry.

-Oui ? demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien, comme on te croyait mort, on m'a donné tous tes biens, dont cette maison. Comme je te croyais aussi mort, j'ai brûlé le portrait de ta mère et permis aux Granger d'habiter ici...

-Pour les Grangers, ce n'est pas grave, et pour le portrait de ma mère...bon débarras ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

-Tu n'est pas fâché ?

-Je suis même très content ! Enfin débarrassé de cette mégère !

L'Ordre avait arrangé le retour de Sirius. Celui-ci, innocenté, aurait pu se montrer au grand jour...mais Dumbledore avait préféré l'envoyer en espionnage, car nul ne savait qu'il était de retour ! Sirius avait été très content de savoir qu'il ne passerait pas tout son temps enfermé 12 square Grimmaurd !

Harry vint voir le professeur Dumbledore après que Sirius lui aie révélé ceci.

-Professeur, je pense que vous voulez que je vous envoie à Poudlard en avance ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Harry, j'aimerais en effet arriver en avance.

Harry se concentra alors sur le bureau de Dumbledore. En raison de l'agitation qu'il y avait eu une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, Harry ne fit apparaître l'éclair qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, et le vortex au bout de 35. Dumbledore s'engouffra dans le trou noir et Harry ferma celui-ci.

Le sorcier proposa ensuite à la famille Weasley de les renvoyer chez eux s'ils le désiraient, et ils acceptèrent en le remerciant.

Harry rouvrit péniblement un vortex, et perdit sa concentration juste quand le dernier Weasley qui devait partir était entré dans le trou noir.

"Il est temps qu'on aille se coucher" pensa Harry.

Les personnes restantes allèrent donc se coucher. Quand Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, il sentit des pensées étrangères tenter de lire les siennes ! Ca devait être sûrement Voldemort qui tentait de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Harry pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit...

Harry se concentra sur sa protection, et le dôme doré apparut. Le sorcier s'endormit et rien ne vint perturber son sommeil.


	9. Le Blaireau

Chapitre Neuf : Le Blaireau

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent tôt. Ils achevèrent de préparer leurs affaires et descendirent.

-Je vous ramène, annonça Harry.

Sur ce, il ouvrit un vortex menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les quatre Gryffondors s'engouffrèrent dans le trou noir et arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, entourés d'un nuage de brume. Soudain, Harry réalisa que n'importe qui aurait pu les voir arriver ! Mais par chance, la salle était vide. Ils allèrent se recoucher en attendant l'heure du repas. A cause des évènements de la veille, ils étaient en effet très fatigués.

Il s'avéra que personne n'avait assisté à l'attaque de la maison des Granger. Les Mangemorts avaient vraiment bien calculé leur coup...sans compter sur Harry !

Les cours repirent sans incident notable. Harry était toujours aussi fort en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Occlumancie et en Legillimencie. En potions, Harry s'appliquait énormément pour ne pas rater ses potions. Il les réussissait donc souvent, mais pas tout le temps. Au cours d'enchantements, Harry se révélait être assez bon, mais pas exceptionnel. En Botanique, il était plutôt moyen, et en Histoire de la Magie il était lamentable.

Rogue, ayant appris le retour de Sirius, tentait de rester neutre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et de mettre une retenue à Harry quand celui-ci fit exploser un chaudron par mégarde.

Harry n'avait parlé à personne de l'attaque de Voldemort. Mais les membres de l'A.D. eurent droit à des entraînements intensifs.

Harry s'entraînait toujours pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et il y arrivait bien.

Le match de Quidditch, contre les Poufsouffles, approchait. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait énormément. Ils voulaient absolument la Coupe pour couronner leurs efforts. Harry avait l'impression que le temps qui le séparait du match passait à toute vitesse. La veille du match, au soir, il était assez anxieux. Les Poufsouffles avaient une équipe encore meilleure qu'en troisième année ! Elle serait dure à battre...

Enfin, le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et se prépara pour le match.

-Debout Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

-Quoi ? Hein ? Oh, c'est toi Harry...La prochaine fois, réveille moi moins brutalement s'il te plaît...

-D'accord, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais il faut te préparer, on joue bientôt contre Poufsouffle.

Ron pâlit.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, pas très réveillé. Contre Poufsouffle ? Aujourd'hui.

-Exactement ! Alors prépare-toi !

-D'accord...

Une fois Ron prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et croisèrent Hermione.

-Salut vous deux ! dit-elle. Prêts pour le match ?

-A peu près...marmonna Ron.

-Vous gagnerez ! continua Hermione. Vous avez gagné le dernier match non ?

-Merci Hermione, répondit Harry.

Ils finirent leur repas et Harry et Ron allèrent dans les vestiaires de l'équipe.

-Bon, commença Harry lorsque tous les joueurs furent prêts. Encore un match, et encore une victoire pour Gryffondor ! On va gagner ! Si vous faites de votre mieux on gagnera, c'est certain !

Après ce petit discours l'équipe se positionna sur le terrain.

-Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! ordonna Bibine.

Harry serra la main d'un Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement le remplaçant de Cédric Digorry, tué par Voldemort 2 ans plus tôt.

Il prit ensuite place avec ses coéquipiers et attendit. Bibine siffla, les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs.

-Eeeeet les Poufsouffles prennent le Souafle, un poursuiveur part à toute vitesse vers les buts de Gryffondor. Ginny Weasley essaie d'attraper le Souafle...oh non, elle a échoué. Le Poursuiveur continue sa course, il arrive devant les buts...allez Ron ! Il tire eeeet Ron l'arrête !

Harry s'occupait surtout de trouver le Vif d'Or. Il y avait sans cesse des fausses alertes à cause des Montres de Protection, utiles pendant une attaque mais beaucoup moins pendant un match.

-Les Gryffondors ont le Souafle, Lavande part vers les buts...elle va se faire intercepter, que va-t-il se passer ? Oooh, jolie feinte de Porskoff ! continua le commentateur, Ginny a le Souafle, elle le passe à Parvati qui est tout près des buts...et elle marque ! 10 points à zéro pour Gryffondor !

Harry vit soudain le Vif d'Or. Il était tout près, et l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles était loin. Mais quand il allait l'attraper, Harry vit soudain un éclair de lumière bleue -un sortilège de Confusion- se diriger sur lui ! Il pensa immédiatement à "Protego" et le rayon fut renvoyé de là où il venait. Harry pouvait encore jouer, cependant il avait perdu le Vif d'Or. Il put donc se retourner pour voir d'où venait l'attaque. Il fut très heureux de voir Malefoy se faire hurler dessus par McGonagall

-CONDUITE...INQUALIFIABLE...JAMAIS VU...PUNITION...RETENUE...100 POINTS ! entendit Harry de loin.

Il était bien visible que Goyle avait subi le sort de Malefoy, puisqu'il avait un air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude.

Harry se reconcentra sur le match et le Vif d'Or, mais ne revit plus celui-ci.

Les Gryffondor menaient à présent 60 points à 50 -c'était un match serré.

-Un Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle se faufile entre ses adversaires...vas-y Ron arrête-le ! Oh non...

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre qu'il y avait à présent égalité. Le match continua. Les Batteurs étaient très féroces ; beaucoup de joueurs se faisaient souvent frôler par les Cognards. Quelqu'un du public fut même touché, car le Batteur avait frappé trop fort.

-Parvati va vers les buts...elle passe à Lavande...eeeeeet...Le Gardien a bloqué ! Le Souafle est aux Poufsouffles...un de leurs Poursuiveurs part vers les buts de Gryffondor...allez Ron ! Oh non...But pour Poufsouffle !

Harry redoubla d'effort pour chercher la petite balle dorée, mais elle restait introuvable.

-Ginny part vers les buts de Poufsouffle...Oh, oh...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Ginny et vit que tous les Poufsouffles lui fonçaient dessus. Il décida alors d'adopter la tactique qu'il avait faite avec les Serpentard : mettre toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour les intimider.

-Mais regardez ça ! s'exclama le commentateur. Harry tente une manoeuvre d'intimidation avec son Eclair de Feu. Et c'est un succès !

Les Poufsouffles avaient en effet préféré mettre le plus de distance entre l'Eclair de Feu et eux-même.

-Ginny part donc librement vers les buts...ET ELLE MARQUE ! 70 POINTS PARTOUT !

Le match devenait de plus en plus intense. Les Poufsouffles, qui voulaient à tout prix gagner ce match, commençaient à dominer...

-Et un nouveau but de Poufsouffle, annonça tristement le commentateur. Cela fait maintenant 130 à 100 en faveur des Poufsouffles ! Lavande prend le Souafle...feinte de Porskoff...Ginny a le Souafle...ET ELLE MARQUE ! 130 A 110 POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

A ce moment précis, Harry entre-aperçut le Vif d'Or. Le seul problème était que s'il se précipitait pour l'attraper, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles, qui était beaucoup plus près, le remarquerait et le prendrait avant ! Harry eut alors une idée risquée mais pouvant marcher.

-Poufsouffle a encore marqué, dit le commentateur. 140 à 110 pour Pou...mais ? Que fait l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ? On dirait qu'il a vu le Vif d'Or près du sol !

Tout le public retint son souffle. Harry descendait en piqué, suivi par l'Attrapeur des Pofsouffles.

-Les deux attrapeurs se rapprochent à toute vitesse du sol...10 mètres, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 eeeeet...CA ALORS !

Harry était remonté en chandelle, contrairement à l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui semblait en état de voler, mais pas très en forme.

-Harry POTTER A EXECUTE UNE FEINTE DE WRONSKI TRES REUSSIE ! s'égosilla le commentateur. Et maintenant, il se dirige vers un point...on ne sait pourquoi...

"J'espère que le Vif d'Or n'a pas eu le temps de disparaître" songea Harry.

Mais le Vif d'Or se trouvait un peu plus loin. Harry partit vers lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il s'approchait de plus en plus...

-Le Vif d'Or ! Harry Potter a fait une feinte parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement pour l'attraper ! Va-t-il réussir à l'attraper ?

La question ne se posait même pas. Harry était un Attrapeur hors-pair.

-ET IL L'A ATTRAPE ! Harry POTTER CLOT LE MATCH, REMPORTE PAR GRYFFONDOR 260 à 140 !

Harry descendit rejoindre son équipe déjà au sol.

-Bravo Harry s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Vous avez très bien joué aussi ! protesta Harry.

-Oh se faisait battre, rectifia Ron.

-Mais tu nous a fait gagner ! s'exclama Colin.

Harry fut encore remercié et felicité pour ce match, puis il retourna dans la salle commune. Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors là Harry, dit-elle, c'était époustoufflant !

-Merci, répondit Harry.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose à l'écart des autres...continua Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans vos rêves maintenant ?

-Un arbre, répondit Harry. Toujours le même, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Et moi de la neige, dit Ron. Mais cette vision me faisait peur...mon animal ne doit pas vraiment aimer la neige...

-Le mien, reprit Hermione, n'aime pas beaucoup les nuages, on dirait...ni le vent trop fort...

-Ron, tu dois avoir un animal qui vit parfois ou tout le temps sous terre, et toi Hermione tu dois être un oiseau...conclut Harry. Mais il nous faut plus de détails...

Le temps passa à nouveau régulièrement. Harry se disait souvent qu'il allait arrêter la Botanique et l'Hisoire de la magie, car il avait des notes catastrophiques à ces matières. En revanche, il s'améliorait en Potions. Il était toujours aussi brillant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Occluancie, en Legillimencie et en puissance Naturelle, et il se débrouillait assez bien en Enchantements et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les membres de l'A.D. devenaient eux aussi de plus en plus puissants, fruit de leurs entraînements intensifs. Neville parvint même à stupéfixer Harry -qui n'activait évidemment pas sa montre pendant ces entraînements.

Harry arrivait à faire apparaître l'éclair noir en cinq secondes, et le vortex en dix. Sa protection mentale était époustouflante, et Hermione tenter de la percer avec les sorts offensifs les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait. Harry n'avait en revanche pas besoin de s'entraîner pour le Doloris mental, le Révélateur le lui soufflait.

En Quidditch, Harry s'entraînait avec le Vif d'Or de Lupin. Comme ce Vif d'Or revenait dans la main de Harry quand celui-ci le souhaitait, Harry pouvait s'entraîner même dans l'obscurité, où il aura perdu les autres Vifs d'Or. Harry s'entraînait donc plus longtemps, et toute l'équipe progressait. Il ne pourraient être mieux préparés pour le match contre Serpentard !

Harry s'était informé de la punition qu'avait eue Malefoy. Celui-ci avait dû ramasser des champignons dans la forêt interdite. Quand Malefoy y était allé en première année, il avait paru beaucoup moins arrogant que quand il était à l'abri, dans le château ! Harry sourit à cette pensée. Malefoy avait également fait perdre 100 points à sa maison.

Harry commençait à se demander s'il devait faire quelque chose en particulier pour sa transformation en Animagus. Il lu donc la suite de ce qu'il avait déjà lu dans le livre des Maraudeurs.

_Plus le temps passe, plus les rêves sont précis. Quand on est SÛR ET CERTAIN de savoir en quoi on se transforme, on peut alors tenter d'amorcer réellement la transformation. Pour amorcer la transformation, il faut se concentrer sur l'animal auquel on va se transformer, pointer sa baguette sur soi-même, et prononcer la formule "Animagus"._

_ATTENTION : Cet amorçage est risqué :_

_Si on s'est trompé d'animal, il arrive...quelque chose d'extrêment déplaisant..._

_Idem si on ne s'est pas bien concentré_

_Même si l'on réussit, il faut suivre attentivement les dernières consignes, ou il y aura des mutations horribles..._

_Mieux vaut donc attendre de connaître mieux l'animal et de se préparer avant de tenter l'amorçage..._

Harry pâlit légèrement.

"Ainsi, c'est risqué...songea-t-il. "Je préviendrai Ron et Hermione des risques qu'ils courent en tentant de se transformer..."

Il ferma le livre et alla trouver ses amis pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Après avoir écouté, Ron et Hermione réagirent :

-Il ne faut pas le faire ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est trop dangereux !

-Bah, dit Ron. On aura qu'à attendre un peu !

-Ron a raison, ajouta Harry. Si tu as peur d'échouer, tu peux attendre un peu plus pour être sûre de réussir. Moi, en tout cas, je tenterai de me transformer dès que j'en saurai suffisemment !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait demander conseil à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Hermione, je te rappelle qu'on veut devenir Animagus _non déclarés_ ! Tout ça doit rester entre nous !

-Je...euh...très bien...bredouilla Hermione. Dans ce cas, je continue. Et je me transformerait en même temps que vous ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci, Hermione, répondit Harry.

-Oh, mais c'est surtout une question d'honneur ! dit dignement Hermione.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

La puissance de Harry avait quelques avantages. Ainsi, quand Malefoy le coinça en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et troi autres Serpentard alors que Harry était tout seul, celui-ci n'eut l'air ni surpris, ni effrayé, ce qui énerva Malefoy.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait subir, siffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait subir quelque chose, c'est toi qui t'es blessé en m'attaquant, répondit tranquillement Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la troupe qui accompagnait Malefoy.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas changé tes méthodes, ajouta Harry. Toujours aussi lâche...

-Cette fois-ci tu vas payer...dit Malefoy.

Il fit ensuite un léger signe de tête aux Serpentards qui attaquèrent aussitôt Harry. Malefoy voulait certainement le prendre par surprise. Mais Harry s'y attendait. Toutefois, cette attaque-éclair aurait réussi si Harry n'avait pas eu sa montre.

"Protego !" songea immédiatemment Harry.

Si Harry n'était pas en train de préparer sa vengeance pour Malefoy, il aurait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête des Serpentard. En effet, ceux-ci ne devaient sûrement pas traîner près des boutiques de défense contre les forces du mal...et pour quiconque ne connaissant pas le pouvoir de la montre, Harry venait de lancer un sort sans baguette _et_ sans formule, un résultat que même Harry ne pourrait obtenir qu'en s'entraînant pendant au moins une année...

Malefoy prit peur.

"Potter devient trop puissant...pensa-t-il. S'il est arrivé à bloquer ces sorts sans rien faire, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ?"

-Venez, dit-il à l'adresse des Serpentards.

Ils partirent, quand soudain Harry dit :

-Reste où tu es, Malefoy. Vous, vous pouvez partir !

Malefoy murmura quelque chose aux Serpentards, sûrement de rester pour l'aider, mais ceux-ci, peu loyaux et encore plus impressionnés que Malefoy par Harry, partirent en vitesse. Malefoy eut l'air terrifié.

-Tiens, tiens...on dirait que le serpent a perdu son venin...dit Harry.

Malefoy ne dit pas un mot.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas compris mon message, Malefoy, continua Harry.

Il agita sa baguette, et à la place de Malefoy se tenait un serpent.

-Wingardium Leviosa, prononça distraitement Harry, et le serpent se mit à léviter. Ne-m'at-taque-plus-ja-mais, articula Harry. A chaque syllabe, le serpent s'élevait et retombait sur le sol. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon ? Pars maintenant ! tu trouveras bien un Serpentard pour te rendre ton apparence !

Harry partit en pouffant de rire. Il avait donné une sacrée leçon à Malefoy ! Harry doutait que Malefoy ne tente de l'attaquer avant longtemps !


	10. Le secret de Dumbledore

Chapitre Dix : Le Secret de Dumbledore

Le temps passait vite à Poudlard quand tout se déroulait normalement. Les journées se succedaient rapidement, et la fête de Paques était déjà en vue. Les rêves de Harry, Ron et Hermione devenaient, comme l'indiquait le livre, de plus en plus précis.

-Alors, vous en êtes où dans vos rêves ? avait demandé Ron.

-Moi, je vois les branches de l'arbre...toujours le même, avait répondu Harry. Elles me font penser...au repos et à la nourriture !

-Et moi je vois le ciel...quelques branches qui me font penser au sommeil, et le ciel, qui me fait penser à la liberté ! avait dit Hermione.

-Quand à moi, avait dit Ron, je vois un terrier...qui me fait penser au repos et à la sécurité.

-Ca se précise, avait résumé Hermione, mais c'est encore trop imprécis...On sait juste que je vole, que Ron creuse et que Harry...

-...est au milieu ! avait complété l'interressé.

A Paques, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur Animagus. Harry maîtrisait en revanche presque parfaitement ses pouvoirs cachés, et c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore vint le voir après le repas, un soir.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il quand Harry s'engagea dans un couloir pour aller se coucher.

Harry se retourna et vit Dumbeldore.

-Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau, après-demain soir ? murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres élèves.

-Je...euh...bien sûr, professeur, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore s'éloigna alors précipitamment, empêchant Harry de le suivre pour lui poser des questions.

Quand Harry atteignit sa salle commune, il demanda à ses amis de se mettre à l'écart, puis il leur dit ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? questionna Harry.

-Hé bien...je sais pas du tout pourquoi Dumbledore veut que tu viennes...répondit Ron.

-Tu pourras tout nous raconter à ton retour, proposa Ron.

-C'est entendu ! convint Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et le sommeil de Harry, comme depuis quelques mois, ne fut tromblé ni par aucun cauchemard, ni par aucune communication.

Le lendemain, Harry ne fut pas très attentif aux cours, se demandant ce que Dumbledore voulait. Le soir, il se coucha avec le sentiment qu'il le saurait le jour suivant.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Il assista distraitement, une fois de plus, à ses cours, sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione, puis, à la fin de la journée, se rendit au deuxième étage et se retrouva devant la gargouille.

-Chocogrenouille, dit rapidement Harry.

La gargouille pivota et dévoila un escalier, que Harry grimpa. Il frappa ensuite à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Harry entra alors lentement dans le bureau. Il n'y avait personne. Harry se dit que Dumbledore allait sûrement arriver rapidement. Il vit que la porte de l'armoire était encore entrouverte, et on voyait des reflets d'eau sur la porte de l'armoire.

"Sûrement la pensine de Dumbledore" pensa Harry.

Mais de temps en temps, il y avait des lueurs vertes, ce qui intriguait fortement Harry. De plus, Dumbledore n'arrivait toujours pas...que risquait Harry à jeter seulement un coup d'oeil ? Le sorcier s'approcha, et distingua quelques images dans le récipient en pierre. C'était un maison. De temps en temps, des lueurs vertes jaillissaient de celle-ci.

Harry était captivé par ce spectacle. Tellement, que ayant complètement oublié Dumbledore et voulant s'approcher pour mieux voir, il toucha la matière liquide -ou gazeuse- que formaient les pensées. Aussitôt, il basula dans le récipient, puis rentra complètement dedans. Harry allait découvrir les pensées de Dumbledore...

Quand Harry sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il vit...Dumbledore, ainsi que certrains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en train de discuter. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ca n'était pas les membres que Harry connaissait. Soudain, il se rappela la photographie que Maugrey lui avait montré.

"Ce sont les anciens membres de l'Ordre !" songea Harry.

Les membres discutèrent un moment. Il parlaient des projets de Voldemort, mais Harry les connaissait déjà ! C'était l'Ordre, il y a au moins quinze ans !

A la fin de la réunion, l'un des membres ajouta :

-Et félicitations pour ton fils, James ! Tu l'as appelé...comment déjà ? Ah oui, Harry !

-Merci, répondit le père de Harry.

Celui-ci eut un choc en entendant ces paroles et en reconnaissant son père. Ainsi, il venait juste de naître ? Dans ce cas, c'était l'Ordre d'il y a seize ans et demi !

Les membres quittèrent peu à peu la salle de réunion. Harry voulut suivre son père, mais une force obscure le tirait autre part. Harry comprit qu'il devait suivre, à contrecoeur, Dumbledore. Celui-ci fit apparaître une bouilloire.

-Portus, dit Dumbledore.

La bouilloire brilla d'une lueur bleue. Harry se demanda alors ce qui se passerait quand Dumbledore disparaîtrait. Il toucha le Portoloin tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne l'amènerait pas avec Dumbledore. En effet, Dumbledore et la bouilloire disparurent...sans Harry. Alors que celui-ci se demandait que faire, il y eut un flash aveuglant. Harry cligna des yeux. Après plusieurs secondes, il distingua un chemin sombre, avec, au loin, une maison. Dumbledore marchait sur le chemin et Harry, sans se demander comment il avait atteri là, le suivit. C'était le soir, un soir d'été. Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé. Il avait l'air assez content de la réunion de la soirée. Harry commençait à se demander pourquoi Dumbledore avait conservé ce vieux souvenir, quand il aperçut quelque chose, en même temps que Dumbledore. C'était un violent éclat de lumière verte provenant de la maison. Dumbledore eut soudain l'air inquiet et pressa le pas. Harry se demandait ce qui se passait -_ce qui s'était passé_. Il y eut un autre éclat de lumière verte, et Harry entendit des hurlements. Dumbledore accéléra encore sa marche, de plus en plus inquiet. Un troisième éclat de lumière verte jaillit du manoir, et Dumbledore se mit à courir le plus vite possible, Harry sur ses talons. Il y eut de nouveau des hurlements, ainsi que d'autres voix, froides et cruelles. Dumbledore avait l'air à présent paniqué. Il sortit sa baguette, marmonna hâtivement une formule, et accéléra si brutalement que Harry eut beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Heureusement, comme c'était le souvenir de Dumbledore, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le suivre. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison, quand il y eut un quatrième éclat de lumière verte. Tout à coup, quelqu'un dut apercevoir Dumbledore depuis la maison, car il y eut beaucoup d'agitation et de bruit, et deux nouveaux éclats de lumière verte. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Harry et Dumbledore entendirent distinctement quelqu'un prononcer "Morsmordre", et il y eut plusieurs "pop" sonores. Les criminels avaient transplané. Criminels, car quand Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent dans une pièce, ils trouvèrent six cadavres...Dumbledore était abasourdi. Il examina les cadavres, puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, pleura. Harry se dit que ça devait être la famille de Dumbledore qui venait d'être massacrée...c'était horrible...Harry comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore se remplissait de haine dès qu'il voyait Voldemort ou l'un de ses vrais partisans...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore se reprit et sortit un miroir doré de sa poche.

-Ici Dumbledore, dit-il. J'appelle de toute urgence tout les membres de l'Ordre !

La surface du miroir se brouilla et Harry se dit que ce miroir permettait de communiquer avec plusieurs personnes en même temps.

-Qu'y a-t-il Dumbledore ? demanda une voix inquiète que Harry reconnut comme celle de Maugrey.

-C'est très grave...Voldemort est allé chez moi en compagnie de ses Mangemorts...six morts, continua Dumbledore en essayait de se maîtriser. Toute ma famille à part mon frère qui n'était pas là.

-Qu...quoi ? s'exclama une autre voix, sûrement Lupin.

-Oh, Dumbledore, je suis désolé, ajouta une autre voix que Harry ne put identifier.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire subir les conséquences...marmonna Dumbledore. Au début, je croyais que Voldemort méritait la mort, mais je me suis trompé...il méritait pire...

Harry commençait à comprendre...Mais il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit le vrai Dumbledore, furieux. Celui-ci, sans dire un mot, tira Harry vers le haut.

Harry ressortit de la pensine accompagné de Dumbledore. Enfin, le bureau du directeur réapparut. Harry ne se préoccupa pas immédiatement de ça...il était trop occupé à se préparer pour subir la vague de fureur de Dumbledore ! Effectivement celui-ci était assez en colère :

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS LÀ ? lui demanda-t-il si fortement que Harry crut que ses cheveux en friche s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

-Je...heu...dit pitoyablement Harry.

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QU'IL FAUT RESPECTER LA VIE PRIVEE DE CERTAINS ? s'égosilla Dumbledore.

Harry avait tellement peur qu'il en aurait claqué des dents ! Dumbledore pouvait être terrifiant parfois...

-POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE TU FOUINES PARTOUT ? continua Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

Harry se prépara à encaisser un sort du sorcier le plus puissant du siècle, mais un rayon argenté jaillit de la baguette de Dumbledore et vint frapper la porte de l'armoire, qui se referma.

-Je...heu...désolé professeur...bredouilla Harry.

-IL Y A DE QUOI ! s'exclama Dumbledore, mais il parut s'adoucir en voyant l'expression terrorisée de Harry. Enfin...je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse...je m'acharne sur les mauvaises personnes...

Harry resta silencieux.

-Désolé Harry...je me suis emporté...dit Dumbledore après une longue minute de silence total. Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus comme ça...j'étais tellement surpris...et je tenais à garder ça secret...

-C'est moi qui m'excuse professeur, répondit Harry. J'ai été trop curieux...

-La plupart du temps, ta curiosité te pousse à sauver la situation, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Mais elle me rend aussi trop indiscret...poursuivit Harry.

-C'est vrai...enfin, la plupart du temps, ce ne sont pas de gros secrets...tandis que là...Harry, les membres de l'Ordre qui ont appris ça m'ont juré de ne le révéler à personne ! Pourrais-tu faire de même s'il te plaît Harry ?

Harry accepta et promit de ne jamais révéler ceci à quiconque.

-Maintenant que tu sais ça, poursuivit Dumbledore, autant que tu saches ce qui s'est passé ensuite...

Harry écouta attentivement. Ca n'était pas tous les jours que Dumbledore lui disait davantage que ce qu'il _devait_ savoir !

-Une fois que j'avais coupé la communication avec l'Ordre, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui remuait faiblement parmit les débris -eh oui, même si tout comme moi tu as vu les...corps, tu aurais remarqué ensuite que la maison était assez endommagée. Donc je disais...quelqu'un remuait dans les débris. J'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui et lui ai demandé qui il était.

-Et comment s'appellait-il ? le pressa Harry.

-Severus Rogue, annonça tranquillement Dumbledore. C'était la première fois que je le voyais...c'était un Mangemort...

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

-Je lui ai sommé d'expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas parti avec ses...camarades. Il m'a alors raconté pourquoi Voldemort avait fait une descente là-bas...Il voulait simplement se venger "du prof qu'il a le plus haï", mais comme il savait pertinemment qu'il prendrait des risques s'il m'attaquait directement, il a préféré s'attaquer à ma famille...Mais pour le professeur Rogue, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était partisan de Voldemort, et qu'il avait exécuté nombre de ses ordres meurtiers...à chaque fois, le professeur Rogue prétendait qu'il y avait une raison valable, du type "C'étaient des Sang-de-Bourbe", ou "Ils ont trop menacé mon maître". Mais là, quand on lui avait demandé de tuer ma famille, ce fut trop. En effet, quelle raison pouvait-il y avoir, même pour un Mangemort, de massacrer des innocents au Sang-Pur, tout ça parce que Voldemort m'avait haï ? Alors au lieu d'exécuter sa sombre besogne, il s'est caché et a attendu que les autres aient transplané pour se montrer...évidemment, je n'étais pas convaincu, alors il m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser du Véritaserum sur lui, et a ajouté qu'il espionnerait Voldemort, à ses risques et périls...

-Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

-J'ai accepté son offre et je l'ai soumis au Véritaserum. Evidemment, il s'est avéré qu'il ne mentait pas ! Alors il est retourné vers Voldemort, qui l'a puni à sa manière, mais ne l'a pas tué. Le professeur Rogue a ensuite espionné Voldemort en courrant de grands risques : Voldemort exécutait impitoyablement les traîtres...j'ai entièrement pardonné au professeur Rogue...d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas touché à ma famille !

-Ainsi, c'est comme ça que Rogue -le professeur Rogue, désolé- a gagné votre confiance.

-Le professeur Rogue est un allié très loyal à présent, répondit Dumbledore. Pour la bonne raison qu'il vient de son plein gré ici, de temps en temps, avaler du Véritaserum et confirmer qu'il m'obéit. Ca n'est pas moi qui lui demande ça, il prend l'initiative...

Harry était loin de se douter de ça de la part de Rogue !

-Et maintenant, si nous discutions de ce dont je voulais te parler avant de voir que tu fouillais dans mes souvenirs...Je voudrais te parler de tes pouvoirs, Harry...A quel point en sont-ils ?

-Hé bien, je peux faire apparaître l'éclair noir en 4 secondes, et le vortex en 8...ce pouvoir, vous l'avez déjà expérimenté : c'est celui que j'ai utilisé pour nous téléporter...

-Je m'en souviens...continue Harry s'il te plaît.

-J'ai ensuite ma Protection mentale...Je m'entraîne à faire la protection la plus solide que je le peux, et ensuite Hermione tente de la briser...elle n'y arrive en général qu'une demi-heure après...avec des sorts très puissants ! Par contre, il faudrait que je m'entraîne à protéger des amis...

-Connaissant Miss Granger, je peux certifier que ton résultat est un prodige...continue, je t'en prie...

-Après, j'ai mon pouvoir de Soins...Ce pouvoir permet de soigner de très graves blessures, que même les larmes du Phénix de peuvent guérir...

-Impressionnant, murmura Dumbledore.

-Ce pouvoir, continua Harry, je ne peux l'utiliser que sur des gens pour lesquels j'éprouve un sentiment Bénéfique...ça va de la Sympathie à l'amour -y compris l'amour-propre et l'amour familial. La lueur du pouvoir est différente selon le sentiment éprouvé.

-Je m'en doutais...aurais-tu un autre pouvoir caché ?

-Oui, j'en ai encore un...Le Doloris mental...quand je m'énerve énormément, je peux infliger un Doloris mental à ma...victime.

-Qu...quoi ? Mais c'est de la magie noire ! Harry, as-tu déjà utilisé ceci ?

-Uniquement pour me défendre, répondit hâtivement Harry.

Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf ! Maintenant, Harry, écoute moi bien ! Tu ne dois _jamais_ utiliser ce pouvoir pour atre chose que pour te défendre, tu comprends ? _jamais_ ! Les risques sont trop importants...

-Euh...d'accord professeur...répondit Harry. Il comprit alors qu'il pouvait partir. Dumbledore n'avait plus rien à lui dire

-Eh bien, au revoir professeur, dit Harry.

-Au revoir Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry quitta alors le bureau de Dumbledore en se demandant ce qu'il allait raconter à ses amis.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il fut aussitôt assailli de questions par Ron et Hermione, qui avaient attendu son retour.

-Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps ?

-Qu'est-ce qu tu...

-Du calme ! les interrompit Harry. Dumbledore voulait juste me questionner sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs...

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça a duré aussi longtemps ? l'interrogea Ron.

-Parce que...Dumbledore était en retard...répondit Harry en essayait d'ôter l'hésitation de sa voix.

En plus, Harry leur avait dit une _partie_ de la vérité...Dumbledore était bien arrivé en retard !

-Ah bon...dit Ron, déçu de cette explication logique mais peu palpitante.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger et se couchèrent. Mais Harry se sentait faible après toutes ces révélations, et il avait oublié sa protection mentale...mais sa grande maîtrise de la Legillimencie inversa la situation !

C'était comme si le temps et l'espace n'avaient aucune importance...Harry partait à toute vitesse vers une destinattion inconnue...Par quel moyen ? Il ne le savait pas !

Tout à coup, il ressentit une sensation bizarre...comme s'il _entrait à l'intérieur_ de quelqu'un ! Cette fois-ci, Harry espionnait Voldemort...mais beaucoup mieux qu'avant ! Il ne courrait très peu de risques d'être découvert, et se sentait entièrement lucide...Harry se rappela que sa cicatrice le liait à Voldemort...et Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse que Voldemort pourrait s'en servir. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait songé que Harry pourrait espionner Voldemort...mais celui-ci ne se méfiait pas, car, justemement, il pensait que Harry bloquait toute communication.

Harry regarda et écouta attentivement, pour ne pas manquer une miette...une occasion pareille, ça ne donnait pas droit à l'erreur !

Voldemort était dans un lieu inconnu, et Harry ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause de l'obscurité. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva.

-Maître...commença-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Que veux-tu Macnair ?

-Je viens vous dire que tous les plans sont prêts...nous pourrons le faire dans quelques mois...

-QUELQUES MOIS ? siffla Voldemort -Harry se détachait à présent complètement de celui-ci et voyait la scène comme dans un souvenir. C'EST TROP !

-Mais mmmaître...

-Tu mérites d'être puni pour ton incompétence, coupa Voldemort. Endoloris ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

Celui-ci se tortilla en hurlant sur le sol. Au bout d'un long moment, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-Que voulais-tu rajouter ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

-C'est que...c'était le plus court qu'on puisse faire sa risques majeurs...de plus, plus nous attendons, plus ils travailleront pour nous !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit distraitement Voldemort. Donc je t'ai torturé pour rien...mais de toute façon, j'avais besoin d'entraînement pour plus tard, dit-il sans le moindre remord. Bien travaillé...si mon plan réussit, tu seras récompensé, crois moi...Quand à moi, j'aurai les armes pour détruire Dumbledore...depuis le temps que je les cherche ! Et je me vengerai aussi de Potter...

Harry se dit que Voldemort pourrait peut-être le détecter...il faudrait mieux briser le lien, mais comment ? Au moment où Harry se posa cette question, le Révélateur lui souffla qu'il fallait juste le désirer très fort. Harry se concentra alors, pour disparaître de cet endroit. Aussitôt, il se sentit arraché au sol, et sembla voguer dans l'infini pendant des heures...avant de se réveiller brutalement dans son dortoir.


	11. Animagi

Chapitre Onze : Animagi

Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin...Mais Harry ne pensait pas à l'état dans lequel il serait le lendemain. Il en avait trop appris, aussi décida-t-il d'aller voir Dumbledore sur-le-champ. Voldemort préparait encore quelque chose...de mauvais, bien entendu ! Il trouverait une arme pour détruire Dumbledore...et ce type d'armes est rarement pour le Bien ! En effet, Dumbledore lui aurait révélé si une prophétie avait été faite sur lui...maintenant que Harry connaissait son secret, Dumbledore ne lui cacherait pas grand chose !

Harry était encore plongé dans ses réflexions quand il arriva devant la gargouille.

-Chocogrenouille, dit-il rapidement.

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Chocogrenouille ! répéta Harry, excédé.

Subissant à nouveau l'immobilité de la gargouille, Harry répéta le mot de passe une troisième fois. La gargouille se mit alors à parler.

-Une visite la nuit ? Pas question ! Le directeur se repose, et on ne doit le déranger qu'en cas de crise grave...

-MAIS ENFIN C'EST GRAVE ! VOLDEMORT PREPARE JE-NE-SAIS-QUOI POUR DETRUIRE DUMBLEDORE !

Soudain, la gargouille pivota.

-C'était pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Harry. Oh...pardon professeur.

En effet, Dumbledore sortait de l'ouverture, l'air assez fatigué.

-On dirait que tu es pressé de me voir Harry...dit Dumbledore, amusé.

-Oui professeur ! répondit Harry. Cette nuit, j'ai relâché ma concentration mentale...

Tout à coup, Dumbledore eut l'air inquiet.

-...et j'ai espionné Voldemort...on dirait que mes nouveaux pouvoirs me le permettent avec assez de discretion.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Au moins, il ne t'as pas possédé, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Si nous allions dans mon bureau pour poursuivre cette conversation ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry accepta, entra dans le bureau et raconta sa vision à Dumbledore. A la fin du récit, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais intrigué.

-Quelle peut bien être cette arme ? se demanda-t-il. A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune arme capable de tuer un sorcier aussi facilement...car l'Avada Kedavra, on peut l'esquiver...d'ailleurs, il n'a pas précisé si son arme pouvait être utilisée à grande distance...

-Peut-être qu'une arme destructrice a été récemment inventée...proposa Harry.

-Impossible, on me met au courant de toutes les inventions...et je ne vois pas ce que Voldemort pourrait trouver comme arme ni où il la trouverait. Et je me demande également pourquoi des mois sont nécessaires...Enfin, merci de m'avoir prévenu, Harry. J'informerai demain l'Ordre de cette nouvelle...il se peut que tu aies relâché ta concentration au bon moment...tu m'as peut-être sauvé de la mort...

Harry se mit alors à bailler.

-Tu n'as pas très bien dormi cette nuit, constata Dumbledore. Mieux vaut que tu retournes te coucher...

-Bonne nuit professeur, répondit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry descendit alors le petit escalier et partit dans son dortoir, épuisé. Il s'endormit presque immédiatemment.

Le lendemain, Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Tu as espionné Tu-Sais-Qui ? répondit Ron, impressionné.

-A mon avis, dit Hermione, Harry a réussi juste parce que Voldemort -arrête Ron !- ne se méfiait pas du tout ! Je ne pense pas qu'il parviendrait à faire ceci avec Voldemort sur ses gardes...

-Et dire que tu en avais marre de Trelawney...vous n'êtes pas très différentes en fait ! répondit Ron, sarcastiquement.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à Ron.

-Donc tu as espionné Voldemort, dit-elle à Harry, et en plus, tu t'es promené dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ! Que se serait-il passé si Rusard t'avait trouvé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Toujours la même celle-là...marmonna Ron.

Harry pouffa discrètement de rire.

-Hermione, expliqua patiemment Harry, il y a des choses plus importantes que les retenues, comme je te l'ai expliqué en première année...

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! réplica sèchement Hermione. Mais je vous rappelle quelque chose qui vous est complètement sorti de la tête : les examens de fin d'année...vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière d'Auror si vous n'avez pas de notes suffisantes !

Et elle laissa là deux sorciers légèrement agacés de se faire rappeler à l'ordre pour le travail.

-Elle sait vraiment remonter le moral des autres, pesta Ron en se dirigeant vers son cours de Potions.

Arrivés là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui se montra un peu distante pendant tout le cours.

-Asseyez vous ! ordonna Rogue en guise de bienvenue. Ce cours-ci, nous allons étudier...les potions de Vérité de puissance moyenne. Sortez vos livres à la page 687...

Le cours se déroula normalement, sauf à la fin où Harry eut de _très_ bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter !

-Quand vous aurez terminé la potion, au cours prochain, nous testerons l'une d'entre elle sur son créateur...faites une erreur, et cette potion vous rendra fous !

Harry n'eut même pas à réfléchir une seule seconde pour savoir qu'il était le cobaye attitré de Rogue ! Il prépara sa potion avec un soin particulier...

A la fin du cours, les élèves confièrent leurs potions à Rogue et sortirent.

-Pourquoi fait-il toujours que Rogue me prenne comme cobaye ? demanda Harry à ses amis.

-Sûrement parce qu'il te déteste comme il détestait ton père...répondit amèrement Ron.

-Rogue n'a pas dit que ça serait toi...commença Hermione.

-Et les autres fois, qui a-t-il pris à ton avis ? coupa Ron.

-S'il vous plaît, ne vous chamaillez pas encore ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils se turent et allèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils allèrent ensuite manger dans la grande salle et retournèrent se coucher.

Le lundi suivant, au cours de potions, Harry reprit sa potion et continua de la préparer...

Alors que la fin du cours approchait, Harry termina sa potion et constata qu'elle avait la même teinte que celle d'Hermione. Mais soudain, il se rappela un détail. Il avait mis deux fois plus de chrysopes qu'il ne le fallait ! Cet ingrédient n'influa pas sur la couleur, l'erreur était indétectable, mais Harry savait que la plus petite erreur avec ce type de potions était extrêmement dangereux.

Rogue vit que Harry avait fini sa potion.

-Mr Potter, dit-il sournoisement. Ce sera vous qui testerez votre potion. Vous pouvez l'avaler maintenant !

Harry s'apprêtait à dire qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il vit Hermione. Elle hochait légèrement la tête. La sorcière avait du voir l'erreur de Harry, et lui faisait signe de boire ! Harry lui fit confiance et avala sa potion. Il sentit son esprit devenir de plus en plus léger...tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Quelque chose qui s'accrochait à la réalité. Après quelques secondes, Harry fut de nouveau lucide.

Rogue regardait Harry, et avait l'air très déçu.

-Eh bien, Mr Potter, c'était une potion de vérité moyenne ! Vous y avez résisté, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre que ceci était à la portée de tout le monde. Vous pouvez sortir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les élèves sortirent alors du cours de Rogue. Harry demanda à Hermione :

-Comment ça ce fait que ma potion aie fonctionné alors que je m'étais trompé ?

Hermione sourit.

-Je m'en suis aperçue, et quand j'ai compris que Rogue allait vraiment te faire avaler ta potion, j'ai jeté un sortilège de Remplacement !

-Dis donc ! s'exclama Ron, admiratif. C'est un sortilège de haut niveau ! Ca n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir le lancer !

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Hermione ajouta :

-Un sortilège de Remplacement sert à changer la position de deux objets. Chaque objet atterit là ou l'autre était, récita-t-elle. Et tout ça discrètement, bien sûr !

-Autrement dit, tu n'as pas bu ta potion mais celle d'Hermione, répondit Ron.

-Eh bien...merci Hermione, s'exclama Harry.

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder gaiement, puis allèrent se coucher.

Le temps passait vite à Poudlard...Harry se disait souvent qu'à ce rythme, ils serait bientôt chez les Dursley !

Les membres de l'A.D. devenaient très puissants, et Harry se dit qu'ils seraient vraiment utiles en cas de combat...ils maîtrisaient énormément de sorts, et les lançaient si puissamment que Harry devait parfois les enjoindre à _diminuer_ leur ardeur, pour éviter d'endommager les cibles...

Harry excellait toujours en Occlumancie, en Legillimencie, en Puissance Naturelle et en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il était assez bon en Enchantements et en Métamorphose. En Potions, Harry préparait normalement ses potions, sauf quand il était désigné comme cobaye -ce qui arrivait souvent. Harry obtenait donc de bonnes notes en Potions, grâce à Rogue, d'une certaine manière : si Harry échouait, il subissait son erreur...

En Botanique et en Hisotire de la Magie, ses notes étaient execrables...

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraînait énormément pour gagner la Coupe. Par dessus tout, Harry tenait à battre les Serpentards. Mais il devait tenter de maîtriser ses sentiments, sous peine de faire des fautes...

En effet, Ron lui avait suggéré, pour plaisanter, de faire subir à Malefoy un Doloris Mental, pendant qu'il serait dans les airs.

-Pas question ! avait sèchement répondu Harry. Tout d'abord, je ne dois utiliser en _aucun cas_ ce pouvoir à des fins autres que la défense...ensuite, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à son niveau ! Jamais !

-Euh...dans ce cas, je te conseille de te calmer pendant le match, ou tu vas l'attaquer sans le vouloir !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...Il faudra que je fasse attention...

Harry s'entraînait de plus en plus avec ses pouvoirs cachés : tous les plans de Voldemort, quels qu'ils soient, seraient néfastes à Harry...aussi celui-ci devait s'entraîner intensivement pour être plus puissant ! Le Survivant parvenait à faire apparaître instantanément l'éclair noir, et le vortex au bout de six secondes. Sa protection mentale était très résistante et quand Ron trébucha sur une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre dans la salle commune où avait eu lieu une fête, et qu'il se cassa la jambe, Harry put la soigner rapidement. A chaque fois que Harry montrait ses pouvoirs cachés, ses amis étaient épatés !

Les trois amis allaient bientôt découvrir leur Animagus...Harry rêvait de noix, d'amandes ou de noisettes, il n'aurait su dire quoi car ses visions étaient encore floues. Hermione, elle, rêvait de lièvres, et disait que ça lui _donnait faim_, dans ses rêves ! Quand à Ron, il rêvait _d'herbe_ !

Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore si il en savait plus sur les projets de Voldemort. Le directeur de Poudlard lui répondit que l'Ordre avait juste d'autres preuves que Voldemort préparait quelque chose...

Déçu, Harry était parti rapidement à son cours de Potions, de crainte d'être en retard.

-Assyez-vous ! ordonna Rogue lorsqu'il entra dans la classe. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 731 ! Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la potion d'Aveuglement...les Moldus -il prononça le mot avec dédain- ont inventé une variante appelée Gaz Lacrymogène...mais ici, nous préparerons la version magique, bien entendu !

Harry fut soulagé : au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de cobaye ! Les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à préparer la potion. Ils la rendirent ensuite à Rogue, puis sortirent de la classe.

-Elle était très facile cette potion ! fit Hermione, ravie.

-Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas eu de cobaye...répondit Harry.

-Tu as eu de la chance mon vieux ! dit Ron.

Ils allèrent donc manger en bavardant joyeusement.

Harry avait revu Mark Evans, mais avait décidé de le laisser poursuivre sa scolarité sans problèmes.

"Si je l'aide trop souvent, les gens vont se rendre compte de quelque chose et vont le harceler à mon sujet...avait pensé Harry. Mieux vaut éviter ça !

Mark était toutefois entré dans l'A.D. : il s'avérait qu'il avait un potentiel suffisant pour apprendre à se défendre. Mais Harry se comportait avec lui comme avec les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Un mois après, Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir quand il rencontra Dumbledore. Le couloir était désert.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry.

-Je te cherchais justement...je voulais t'informer de quelque chose, dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot.

-Nous en avons appris plus sur les projets de Voldemort, continua Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, il projette de lancer une attaque massive. Beaucoup de ses fidèles et de ses autres alliés l'accompagneront...

-Mais où ira-t-il, professeur ? questionna Harry.

-D'après nos renseignements, il projette d'attaquer un endroit assez bien gardé...mais on ignore encore lequel...

-Qu'allez vous faire professeur ? demanda Harry.

-Chercher à en apprendre davantage...nous devons faire échouer le plan de Voldemort ! Tu ne peux rien faire de plus Harry...maintenant va te coucher...

-D'accord professeur...répondit Harry, déçu. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Harry, dit Dumbeldore.

Harry alla se coucher, mais prit soin de se protéger mentalement avant de s'endormir !

Le temps passait encore à Poudlard, et le jour du match approchait...l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait énormément. Le tension montait entre les Gryffondors et Serpentard. McGonagall ne donna aucun devoir aux Gryffondors pour les soutenir. Les Serpentards, de leur côté, multipliaient les coups bas, soutenus par la passivité de Rogue...

Un soir, en se couchant, Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer la nuit...sûrement un coup du Révélateur...Harry s'endormit assez rapidement, et fit un rêve...

Il était sur un arbre...mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il _était_ exactement...il devait être très petit, car il se trouvait sur une branche, et celle-ci lui paraissait très proche...

Harry vit ensuite un trou dans l'arbre, il y entra. Il trouva un refuge confortable et acceuillant...Harry sentit soudain son estomac lui rappeler un besoin : la nourriture. Il sortit donc et trouva des noisettes. Il en mangea quelques unes puis enterra le reste. il n'aurait aucun mal à les retrouver, non ?

Tout à coup, Harry eut l'impression de _sortir_ du petit corps. Quand il regarda ce dernier, il vit...

-Un écureil ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais que signifiait ce rêve ? Harry le comprit en un instant : il allait se transformer en écureil, il en était sûr et certain !

Harry vit le décor se fondre petit à petit...puis ce fut le noir complet...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et se souvint de son rêve...

"Ca n'était pas un rêve mais une vision, se dit-il. je me demande ce qu'on vu Ron et Hermione..."

Il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit patiemment ses amis. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous tentèrent de prendre la parole en même temps.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre...

-Hier il s'est passé une chose...

-Devinez qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé hier, pendant la nuit ?

-Du calme ! ordonna Harry. Un seul à la fois...

Ron et Hermione s'étant tus, Harry leur raconta son rêve. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron.

-J'étais à la montagne...je mangeais de l'herbe, et j'aimais ça ! Ensuite, j'ai trouvé qu'il faisait froid, j'ai estimé que j'étais assez gros, alors je suis rentré dans mon terrier et j'ai hiverné...et j'ai vu que j'étais une marmotte ! dit Ron, vaguement indigné d'être associé à un animal mangeant et dormant beaucoup !

-Quand à moi, j'étais sur un arbre, et tout à coup j'ai pris mon envol ! C'était vraiment merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione. Après, j'ai vu un lièvre...je lui ai foncé dessus en piqué, et je l'ai _mangé_ ! En plus, j'aimais le goût que ça avait ! Heureusement qu'on n'a vu que les animaux dans leur milieu naturel...je ne tien pas à manger du lièvre ! Enfin, peu après, j'ai vu mon animal. C'était un aigle royal.

-Je pense que maintenant, on peut amorcer la transformation sans risques, dit joyeusement Ron.

-Je vais d'abord voir ce qu'on devra faire après, annonça Harry.

Il remonta dans son dortoir, sortit le livre des Maraudeurs et continua sa lecture.

_Une fois qu'on a amorcé la transformation, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il faut chaque jour se concentrer au moins une demi-heure sur l'animal. Plus on se concentre puissemment, plus on arrivera à se transformer rapidement._

_En effet, au bout d'un moment, le futur Animagus peut se transformer en se concentrant sur son animal...mais cette transformation peut arriver tard au début, c'est normal. Plus on progresse, plus on se transforme vite. Après beaucoup d'entraînements intensifs, la transformation est quasi-immédiate._

_ATTENTION CEPENDANT : SI ON AMORCE LA TRANSFORMATION ET QU'ON NE S'ENTRAINE PAS, LES EFFETS SERONT DESASTREUX_

_Si un futur Animagus n'amorce pas sa transformation, les effets de la potion d'Animagus se dissiperont un ou deux mois après avoir découvert l'animal._

"Autrement dit, si on amorce la transformation, on sera obligés de s'entraîner ou il nous arrivera...des choses désatreuses !" se dit Harry.

Il redescendit et mit ses amis au courant des efforts que cela demandait de devenir Animagus.

-Pas étonnant que presque personne n'essaie ! s'exclama Hermione. Avec tous les risques qu'il y a !

-Alors ? demanda Harry. Vous voulez continuer ou arrêter ?

-Je me demande comment Quedver a eu le courage de faire ça ! ricana Ron.

Bien que Ron n'avait pas l'intention de comparer Hermione à Quedver le traître, Hermione se rendit compte que si elle abandonnait alors que ses amis continuaient, elle serait pire que Queudver !

-En tout cas, moi je continue ! dit-elle fièrement. Si cet ignoble traître et lâche l'a fait, tout le monde peut le faire !

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi Hermione, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et toi Ron ?

-Moi aussi bien sûr, mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

-Donc nous sommes tous les trois d'accord ! D'ailleurs, nous devrions amorcer la transformation maintenant, car nous somems en pleine forme !

-Je suis prêt ! dit Ron.

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

-Parfait ! Eh bien, amorçons !

-ANIMAGUS ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur après avoir vérifié que le dortoir était désert.

Le bout de leur baguette se mit alors à briller de plus en plus intensément, puis il y eut un flash lumineux. Les trois amis se regardèrent, mais il n'y avait évidemment aucun changement. Ceci rassura grandement Hermione.

-Ouf ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons tous réussis !

-Tu en doutais ? répliqua Ron, très content d'avoir réussi lui-aussi.

-Bon, dit Harry. C'est super que nous ayons réussi à amorcer la transformation...mais n'oubliez _jamais_ de vous entraîner une demi-heure minimum par jour...ceci passe avant les devoirs ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Heu...d'accord Harry, répondit-elle.

-Bien ! Maintenant, on ferait bien de se préparer...et de commencer à s'entraîner ! On a été tellement pris par nos visions qu'on ne s'est pas aperçus qu'il était cinq heures du matin !

Ils se préparèrent, puis se concentrèrent sur leur Animagus...le temps passait assez lentement, mais c'était nécessaire pour leur transformation ! Après un long moment passé à s'entraîner, ils s'arrêtèrent, puis allèrent manger et assister à leurs cours.

Le temps se déroulait normalement, il n'y avait aucun signe de Voldemort. Harry passait à présent le plus clair de son temps libre à s'entraîner pour sa transformation. En effet, ses pouvoirs cachés semblaient avoir des limites...Harry pouvait faire apparaître l'éclair noir instantanément, mais ne pouvait créer le vortex en moins de 4 secondes. Il était parvenu à se protéger mentalement pendant une heure entière contre les puissantes attaques d'Hermione et il arrivait à soigner ses amis presque instantanément. Harry n'avait donc pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire par rapport à ses pouvoirs...

En revanche, il devait s'entraîner de plus en plus au Quidditch, car Malefoy aussi s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour battre les Gryffondors...

Et le reste de son temps libre, Harry se concentrait sur un écureil...sans obtenir de résultats, d'ailleurs !


	12. La Rage du Lion

Chapitre Douze : La Rage du Lion

Le match de Quidditch approchait encore...il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le jour fatidique ! Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînaient dur...et se détendaient parfois ! Ainsi, quand Harry se téléporta de nouveau au Chemin de Traverse et alla dans la boutique de Fred et Georges, il acheta tout un assortiment de farces et attrapes telles que des sucres explosifs, de l'encre insulteuse, quelques baguettes farceuses...il était tellement chargé (il avait aussi acheté des Déflagrations Deluxe et des marécages portatifs) qu'il dut trouver un coin sombre assez proche et se téléporter incognito avec ses achats dans son dortoir...

Les Serpentards faisaient tout pour mettre l'équipe des Gryffondors hors d'état de jouer. Harry avait l'habitude, et Ron aussi, mais les nouveaux joueurs devaient se méfier à chaque couloir...heureusement, les Serpentards se manifestèrent beaucoup moins quand Harry lança un sort de Crache-Limaces à l'un d'entre eux !

Harry eut confirmation qu'il avait atteint la limite de ses pouvoirs cachés : il ne lui servait plus à rien de s'entraîner pour les améliorer...Il ne s'entraînait donc qu'une dizaine de minutes par semaine, juste pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait durement acquis.

Harry continuait d'entraîner les membres de l'A.D. à l'attaque et la défense. Ceux-ci rataient rarement leurs sorts et parvenaient souvent à faire apparaître un grand bouclier argenté...Harry tentait à présent de les initier au Sortilège de Confusion, mais ils y arrivaient difficilement...

En cours d'Occlumancie et de Legillimencie, Harry était extraordinaire. Celui-ci savait cependant qu'il ne progresserait plus, ses pouvoirs cachés ayant atteint leurs extrêmes limites...En Potions, Métamorphose et Enchantements, Harry restait fort, tandis qu'il ne se souciait même plus de l'Histoire de la magie et de la Botanique, même avec les regards exaspérés d'hermione pendant les cours.

Quand à sa transformation en Animagus, Harry avait reconsulté le livre pour trouver ce que Ron, Hermione et lui-même devraient faire plus tard.

_Entre le moment où l'on amorce la transformation et le moment ou l'on est à proprement parler un Animagus, il y a du temps et de l'entraînement. A force de s'entraîner, un futur Animagus voit sa silhouette vaciller pendant ses séances, puis reprendre sa forme initiale. Plus on s'entraîne, plus la silhouette se déforme en animal...quand on a réussi à se transformer complétement et parfaitement, on est un Animagus, et on peut, encore en s'entraînant, se métamorphoser à volonté !_

_Bonne chance !_

_Les Maraudeurs_

(suivaient de très longues descriptions sur l'état d'Animagus, comment se contrôler, et d'autres aspects pratiques...)

Il ne restait donc plus à Harry, Ron et Hermione de s'entraîner longuement...

Le match de Quidditch était pour dans deux jours, et la tension était palpable entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Jamais les élèves des deux maisons n'avaient autant voulu donner une leçon aux Serpentards et gagner la coupe ! Même si les Serpentards avaient arrêté leurs tentatives d'intimidation, ils restaient menaçants...Ce qui n'empêchaient pas les Gryffondors de bavarder joyeusement à leur table en encourageant leur équipe à gagner ! Les Serpentards, eux, ne s'encourageaient pas, comme si ils considéraient le match gagné d'avance.

La veille du match, Harry et Ron eurent beaucoup de mal à dormir...ils pensaient tous deux au match du lendemain.

-Enfin, dors Ron ! dit Harry.

-Tu peux parler toi ! répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter et s'endormirent au bout d'une demi-heure...

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent assez tôt, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient presque passé une nuit blanche.

-C'est le jour J, dit nerveusement Ron.

-Du calme Ron ! s'exclama Harry. On va gagner ce match comme on a gagné les autres. Si notre équipe jouait mal, on aurait une petite chance de perdre, mais là je n'ai aucun souci !

-Euh...merci Harry, répondit Ron.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, où ils croisèrent Hermione.

-Salut vous deux ! dit-elle en les voyant. Alors, prêts pour le match ? Harry, ne mets pas trop de temps à gagner, je dois faire mes devoirs, mais je préfère d'abord aller vous voir.

Harry fut partagé entre l'exaspération que lui causait Hermione quand elle s'occupait de ses devoirs et l'admiration pour la sorcière, qui restait impassible malgré l'effervescence présente dans tout le château. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses pensées, il devait rejoindre son équipe au vestiaire !

Arrivé là-bas, Harry vit que toute l'équipe était présente. Il prit alors la parole.

-Et voilà. On est ici après s'être beaucoup entraînés et après avoir gagné deux matches. Si on gagne ici, on aura la Coupe ! Pour gagner, vous aurez juste à jouer comme pendant les entraînements ! Vous pouvez utilser toutes les tactiques et feintes que je vous ai apprises. Bon courage !

Là-dessus, l'équipe se dirigea vers le terrain, leur balai à la main. Une fois arrivé, Harry vit de nouveau cet immense terrain avec les estrades multicolores. Il vit en face l'équipe des Serpentards. Tous très grands et forts, à part Malefoy. Celui-ci ricana, sans doute pour déstabiliser Harry.

-Les Capitaines, vous vous serrez la main ! ordonna Bibine.

Montague et Harry s'avancèrent. Montague tenta d'écraser les doigts de Harry, mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas. Ils reculèrent ensuite et prirent place.

Bibine siffla. Les quatorze joueurs tapèrent alors sur le sol et décollèrent aussitôt.

-Vous assistez au dernier match de la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, commença le commentateur. Comme d'habitude, l'équipe de Serpentard se distingue par la taille physique de ses joueurs. On ne peut pas en dire autant sur l'intelligence... -désolé professeur.

Harry survolait le terrain à la recherche de la précieuse balle dorée. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il n'allait pas l'apercevoir peu de temps après qu'elle ait été lâchée !

-Et Ginny Weasley est en possession du Souafle ! s'exclama le commentateur. Elle part vers les buts de Serpentard...un cognard file dans sa direction...et elle l'évite ! Ah, cette fois-ci ce sont deux Poursuiveurs de Serpentard qui foncent sur elle...elle passe le Souafle à Lavande, qui s'approche des buts...elle passe à Parvati...vas-y, marque !

Il y eut une ovation dans la tribune rouge et or.

-ELLE MARQUE ! s'exclama le commentateur. Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor !

Harry essayait d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée, et parcourait tout le terrain sans la trouver.

-Un Poursuiveur de Serpentard est en possession du Souafle...il file vers les buts de Gryffondor...Oh ! Bien joué...heu...Crivey !

Harry distingua l'un des frères Crivey qui brandissait fièrement sa batte. Le Poursuiveur de Serpentard ne semblait pas très en forme...

-Lavande récupère le Souafle...un Poursuiveur essaye de lui prendre le Souafle...ils montent, et...feinte de Porskoff ! Ginny attrape le Souafle et part en direction des buts...vas-y Ginny ! Oh non...

Montague venait de bloquer le tir. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, car il avait vu le Vif d'Or ! Il le poursuivit et s'en approcha rapidement. Mais juste quand il allait l'avoir, un Cognard percuta sa main, et le Vif d'Or s'eclipsa. Harry se concentra sur sa main, une lueur rose apparut dessus, et en quelques secondes, elle fut guérie. Mais tout ça lui avait complétement fait perdre la trace de la balle dorée.

-Un Poursuiveur de Serpentard attrape le Souafle, reprit le commentateur, il part vers les buts...va-t-il faire une passe à son coéquipier ? Non ! Il préfère garder la balle pour lui. Tous les même ces Serpentards... -désolé professeur ! Il arrive aux buts...vas-y Ron, bloque le ! Oh non...

Les Serpentards applaudirent leur Poursuiveur.

-Dix points partout, annonça tristement le commentateur. Parvati a le Souafle ! Elle le passe à Lavande, qui le repasse à Parvati...elles progressent très vite ! On dirait une nouvelle tactique...

En effet, Harry avait tiré cette tactique des sports Moldus...Ginny rejoignit les deux autres et arrivèrent très vite aux buts en se passant constamment le Souafle.

-Elle vont tenter de marquer...Ginny lance le Souafle...le gradien va le rat...Ca alors !

Parvati était arrivé par dessous et avait pris la balle rouge.

-Parvati rattrape la balle ! Elle la lance à Lavande, et ELLE MARQUE ! Vingt à Dix en faveur des Gryffondors ! Un Poursuiveur des Serpentards a la balle...Il part vers les buts...mais il est encerclé par les frères Crivey ! Il passe le Souafle à son coéquipier...Sûrement parce qu'il a peur de recevoir un Cognard en pleine figure ! -désolé professeur. Un Cognard se dirige vers l'un des frères Crivey...et il l'envoie vers le porteur du Souafle ! Bravo Crivey, excellent tir !

Un des frères Crivey avait en effet envoyé un Cognard droit sur un Serpentard, qui parraissait mal en point !

-Le troisième Poursuiveur de Serpentard récupère le Souafle...vas-y Ron, empêche-le de marquer ! BRAVO RON ! Ron Weasley envoie le Souafle à Parvati, qui le passe à Lavande...elle descend...et envoie le Souafle à Ginny, qui est au dessus ! Le Poursuiveurs de Serpentard se sont lamentablement fait piéger par cette superbe stratégie -désolé professeur, je voulais dire que Parvati a fait échouer les Serpentards...Ginny renvoie le Souafle à Lavande...Elle part vers les buts...un Batteur de Serpentard veut la bloquer...CA ALORS ! C'EST SCANDALEUX ! s'exclama le commentateur.

En effet, le batteur avait délibérément frappé Lavande, même s'il disait à une Mme Bibine furieuse qu'il avait cru voir un Cognard...Lavande était en piteux état...Harry s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main. Une lueur bleue de sympathie apparut, et Lavande, que Harry n'avait pu guérir entièrement du fait du peu de temps qu'il avait, fut quand même assez bien soignée.

-Mme Bibine est furieuse, reprit le commentateur. Eh...oui, elle donne un penalty bien mérité -désolé professeur- aux Gryffondors ! Ginny tire ce penalty...ET ELLE LE MARQUE ! Trente à dix pour les Gryffondors !

Le match se poursuivit en devenant de plus violent. Les Batteurs de Serpentard frappaient tout ce qui bougeait : ils frappèrent même un de leurs coéquipier ! De leur côté, les Gryffondors se montraient aussi acharnés, aussi désireux de gagner. Les points se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable. Gryffondor mena d'abord cinquante à vingt, puis les Serpentards remontèrent et dominèrent quatre-vingt-dix à soixante-dix...puis les deux équipes arrivèrent à cent dix points...

-Ginny est en possession du Souafle...attaque en faucon...Ginny passe à Parvati, qui passe à Lavande...elle repasse à Parvati...ET ELLE MARQUE ! Cent vingt à cent dix pour Gryffondor...

Un batteur de Serpentard, énervé par la défaite de Serpentard, donna un grand coup de batte dans un Cognard. Celui-ci arriva tout droit sur Harry, qui ne put l'éviter. Le choc fut terrible, Harry avait dû se casser le bras...

-C'est absolument scandaleux ! s'exclama le commentateur. Ignoble, parfaitement inutile et lâche ! Désolé professeur...Et le Batteur n'a pas été sactionné car Mme Bibine a jugé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! _Désolé_ professeur...

Harry s'apprêta à se soigner, lorsque il entendit de nouveau le commentateur.

-Ho là...est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?

Tous les spectateurs tournèrent alors la tête vers Harry et Malefoy. Ils étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Malefoy se dirigea soudain vers un point proche de lui...

"Oh non, il est plus proche que moi...il va l'avoir ! On a perdu" se dit tristement Harry. Il mit, sans espoir, toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu et parvint à rester sur son balai malgré sa blessure.

Malefoy se rapprochait...et le Vif d'Or n'avait pas l'air de bouger beaucoup !

"C'est injuste ! se dit soudainement Harry. Un Batteur m'a cassé le bras, et comme récompense, Serpentard va gagner..."

Harry fulminait. Son sang bouillissait de rage... Tout à coup, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit...

L'Eclair de Feu de Harry se mit à briller d'une lueur dorée. Et, ce à quoi Harry s'y attendait le moins, le balait accéléra _davantage_, plus qu'il ne le _pouvait_...

Malefoy, qui regardait Harry pour le narguer, faillit tomber de son balai. Harry fonçait à une vitesse incroyable sur lui !

Le Serpentard se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres du Vif d'Or, à Harry à une quarantaine. Mais ce dernier allait cinq fois plus vite que Malefoy, et ne cessait d'accélérer ! Malefoy vit passer Harry à toute vitesse. Celui-ci se concentra sur sa cible. Mais hélas, il allait à une telle vitesse qu'il la manqua, de peu ! Cependant, Harry fit demi-tour aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et revint à la charge. Malefoy était sur le point d'attraper la petite balle dorée, quand Harry l'attrapa juste sous son nez !

Les spectateurs ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les Gryffondors avaient gagné. L'action avait été trop rapide. Ils comprirent quand Harry leva son poing où battait désespérément des ailes le Vif d'Or.

Peu à peu, toutes les tribunes à l'exception de la verte se mirent à s'exclamer :

-Gryffondor a gagné ! la coupe aux lions !

Ils y avait également quelques "A bas les Serpentards" plus discrets.

Harry était euphorique. Il avait gagné la Coupe ! L'équipe de Gryffondor s'avança vers l'estrade où était remise le trophée. Avec son équipe, il brandit fièrement la Coupe. C'était un instant merveilleux, un instant que rien ne pouvait obscurcir, pas même un Détraqueur, un Mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même !

Quand il descendit de l'estrade, Harry fut happé par Dumbeldore.

-Interressant...dit celui-ci plus à lui-même que à Harry. Tu as exécuté la Rage du Lion...

-Euh...excusez moi professeur, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que la Rage du Lion ? demanda Harry.

-Ce que tu as fait il y a quelques minutes à peine, répondit Dumbledore. Tu as certainement remarqué ton accélération soudaine...En fait, c'est un phénomène très rare...

-Il est un peu rare ou _vraiment_ rare ? questionna Harry.

-Vraiment rare, Harry. Le dernier à avoir fait ça n'est autre que Godric Gryffondor en personne, répondit Dumbeldore.

-Godric Gryffondor ? Mais le Quidditch...commença Harry.

-Oh il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch...coupa Dumbeldore. Les balais ont été inventés bien avant ce sport ! Non, il s'agissait du moment ou Serpentard est réellement passé du coté du Mal, et qu'il a tenté de s'enfuir de Poudlard. Ne pouvant pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Serpentard a pris un balai basique et s'est échappé. Gryffondor, en voyant ceci, a pris un autre balai et s'est lancé à la poursuite de son ancien ami. Celui-ci était sur le point de franchir la limite du château, quand tout à coup, le balai de Gryffondor, a accéléré d'un coup ! Son propriétaire était enragé de voir son ancien ami passé dans le camp des Forces du Mal s'échapper. Gryffondor avait presque rattrapé Serpentard lorsque celui-ci atteint la limite et transplana. On dirait que tu as eu plus de chance, ajouta Dumbeldore en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

-Alors Serpentard a réussi à s'échapper.

-Oui, mais ça ne lui a pas servi à grand chose...il est mort en solitaire.

-Eh bien...merci pour cette information, professeur.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, lui conseilla Dumbledore.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Harry. Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Harry partit donc en direction de sa salle commune. En chemin, il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui rentraient eux aussi.

-C'était formidable Harry, s'exclama Ron dès qu'il vit Harry. Un coup extraordinaire !

Hermione, elle, avait l'air soucieuse.

-Comment es-tu arrivé à faire ça, Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Personne ne peut augmenter la vitesse maximale d'un balai...

Harry leur répéta ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama Hermione. A part Gryffondor, personne n'a jamais fait ça !

-Moi, ce Serpentard ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance...je me demande comment Gryffondor a pu être ami avec lui...hé, Harry ! s'exclama soudain Ron. Tu es peut-être l'héri...

-Gryffondor n'a jamais eu d'héritier, coupa Hermione. Tout le monde le sait...

-Ah...répondit Ron, dépité. Puis, quand Hermione fut un peu plus loin, il ajouta à voix basse "Ca veut dire qu'elle est la seule personne qui le sait"

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle en pouffant de rire. Là-bas, il fut acceuilli en triomphe par toutes les maisons, mis à part Serpentard, bien sûr !

Harry passa une excellente après-midi, et lorsqu'il alla se coucher le soir, il s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par cette journée.


	13. Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux

Chapitre Treize : La Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux

Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant le fatidique retour chez les Dursley. Harry se disait toutefois qu'il aurait dorénavant bien plus de liberté, grâce à ses pouvoirs normaux et cachés !

Harry s'entraînait encore avec ses pouvoirs cachés, dans l'espoir de passer les limites. Il y arriva avec le vortex, qui apparut au bout de trois secondes ! Sa protection mentale, elle, devenait de plus en plus _dense_, et quand Harry tomba de son lit en pleine nuit alors qu'il avait protegé son esprit, il sentit un choc beaucoup moins fort que ça n'aurait dû être...Son pouvoir de soin devenait encore plus rapide, lui aussi.

Harry, Ron et Hermione continuaient évidemment à s'entraîner pour devenir Animagi, et leurs silhouettes vacillaient légèrement quand ils se concentraient, mais ça restait très dur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée quand au moment où ils pourraient se transformer à volonté !

Le temps que Harry ne passait pas à ses entraînements secrets, il le passait pour faire ses devoirs, ou faire une petite partie de Quidditch de temps en temps.

Sirius manquait à Harry, mais celui-ci, avec tous ses entraînements et devoirs, n'avait pu lui rendre visite. Un jour où il n'avait aucun devoir et qu'il s'était assez entraîné, il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour le faire. Il alla trouver Ron et Hermione et leur proposa de venir avec. Ceux-ci acceptèrent avec empressement, ravis de revoir le parrain de Harry.

Harry se concentra alors sur la maison de Sirius, et en trois secondes le vortex apparut. Ron et Hermione y entrèrent, suivis de Harry qui pénétra tranquillement dans le trou noir.

Le décor se fondit dans un tourbillon de lumière noire, et Harry se sentit transporté une fois de plus par une force mystérieuse. Cela sembla durer un instant et une éternité à la fois. Enfin, les trois amis atterrirent sur un sol dur, entourés de brume sombre qui se dissipait déjà. Un homme les regardait avec une expression ahurie. Sirius Black n'avait pas encore vu comment Harry arrivait, apparemment ! Enfin, il se ressaisit, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Salut Harry ! dit-il.

-Salut Sirius ! s'exclama Harry. Alors ? Comment tu vas en ce moment ?

-Très bien ! Comme je suis censé être mort, Voldemort -Ron grimaça- ne se méfie pas de moi ! Ca me permet de sortir souvent pour faire des missions pour le compte de l'Ordre !

-Dis Sirius, demanda Harry. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce que prépare Voldemort ?

-Nous cherchons encore où il veut aller, mais nous savons qu'il cherche quelque chose...qui doit être un ou des sorts, répondit Sirius.

-Mais comment peut-il chercher un sort ? demanda Harry. En plus, Dumbledore est mis au courant des derniers sorts inventés...

-On ne le sait pas, répondit Sirius. J'espère qu'on trouvera assez vite, parce que Voldemort doit être sur le point de réaliser son plan !

-Ah bon, dit Harry d'un air absent, car il venait d'avoir une idée. Bon, Sirius, on doit partir, on est pas censés être là...

-Au revoir Sirius, dirent Ron et Hermione, un peu surpris que Harry parte déjà.

-Au revoir vous trois ! répondit Sirius. C'est presque triste que Ombrage soit partie, Harry...sinon tu aurais pu encore organiser un club illégal sous son nez ! Sois prudent quand même, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi maintenant que Dumbledore contrôle la situation !

Sirius repartit alors voir Buck, et Harry se concentra sur la Salle sur Demande, pour éviter d'être vu en arrivant. L'éclair noir apparut au bout de trois secondes, et le trio s'avança dans le trou noir pour se faire ramener à Poudlard.

Arrivés là-bas, la première réaction de Ron et d'Hermione fut de demander à Harry pourquoi il était parti si vite.

-Parce que je voudrais que l'on s'entraîne plus pour devenir Animagus, répondit Harry.

Même si sa réponse était assez douteuse, elle suffit aux amis de Harry.

-Très bonne idée Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, ravie de voir que Harry se mettait à travailler davantage, même si c'était sur quelque chose d'illégal.

Ils s'entraînèrent donc, puis allèrent manger et se coucher. Harry hésita longuement, et décida d'éxecuter son plan. Celui-ci consistait tout simplement à "oublier" de se protéger mentalement et à tenter d'infiltrer les pensées de Voldemort...c'était risqué, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Harry se coucha donc en se concentrant sur Vomldemort, et s'endormit rapidement.

Il se sentit de nouveau emmené dans un endroit obscur, il se dirigeait vers quelqu'un, vers le corps de quelqu'un ! Celui de Voldemort...Il entra dans le corps et s'aperçut qu'il était dans la même salle que l'autre fois, toujours aussi sombre...

-Bien, dit Voldemort -Harry quitta rapidement son corps de peur d'être repéré. Vous êtes tous là...demain soir, j'éxécuterai mon plan. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts !

-Oui maître, répondirent les Mangemorts présents à l'unisson.

-Tant mieux pour vous ! reprit Voldemort. Vous avez tout arrangé, je présume ?

-Oui maître, répétèrent les Mangemorts.

-Dans ce cas, mon plan ne peut que réussir...j'aimerais bien voir la tête du vieux fou lorqu'il s'apercevra que j'ai pris l'arme sous son nez, dans la salle de la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, au Ministère de la Magie...s'il s'en aperçoit ! Ils préfèreront le laisser mourir plutôt que de lui révéler ce qu'ils cachent ! Le vieux fou sera mort sans que je laisse ne serais-ce qu'une seule trace...et sans cet amoureux des Moldus, Potter sera vulnérable...

Harry prit le risque de rester, même si Voldemort, en pensant à lui, pouvait le repérer...Bien lui en prit.

-En fait, nous irons dès ce matin, puisqu'il n'y aura aucun problème...

Harry était perplexe. Comment Voldemort pouvait aller au Ministère de la Magie sans se faire repérer ? Voldemort répondit à la question silencieuse de Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Notre plan visant à rendre le Ministère désert est un succès ! Demain, il n'y aura pas un chat là-bas ! Alors nous passerons par la porte secrète, je prendrai les armes, je tuerai Dumbledore et je pourrais enfin éliminer Potter ! Potter...maudit Potter.

"Oh oh...se dit Harry. Là je risque très gros, il vaut mieux que je parte..."

Il se concentra donc sur sa chambre, et sentit qu'il quittait le sol. Il se dirigeait vers son propre corps, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, à l'aube. Il repensa immédiatemment à sa vision. _Voldemort allait venir dans une ou deux heures au Ministère de la Magie _! Il devait prévenir Dumbeldore ! Sur-le-Champ ! Il descendit donc en vitesse et arriva près de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-Chocogrenouille ! s'exclama Harry.

La gargouille pivota alors et Harry s'engouffra immédiatement dans le passage. Il frappa à la porte de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il entendit "Entrez", Harry ouvrit la porte et vit Dumbeldore, qui semblait s'être réveillé il y a peu de temps...

-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore. Que veux tu ?

-Bonjour professeur, répondit rapidement Harry. Hier je suis allé voir Sirius, et il m'a dit que l'Ordre cherchait à savoir où Voldemort allait venir.

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbeldore, légèrement surpris. Continue, je t'en prie.

-Alors je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas le savoir par moi-même...en allant me coucher hier soir, je ne me suis pas protégé mentalement...

-Harry ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il ne fait jamais faire ça ! C'est extrêmement risqué...

-Je sais professeur, répondit piteusement Harry. Mais je l'ai fait, en me concentrant sur Voldemort...Ca a marché, car je me suis retrouvé dans la même pièce que la denière fois.

Dumbledore sembla soudain interressé.

-Qu'as-tu appris ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry lui répéta ce que Voldemort avait dit.

-QUOI ? s'exclama Dumbledore. Mais il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Voldemort peut être là-bas d'un instant à l'autre !

Il sortit alors le même miroir que Harry avait vu dans la Pensine.

-Ici Dumbledore. J'appelle d'urgence l'Ordre du Phénix.

La surface du miroir se brouilla alors.

-Qu'y a-t-il Dumbledore ? demanda une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez appelés en urgence ? demanda une voix inquiète, sûrement celle de Mrs Weasley.

-La situation est grave...Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer le Ministère ce matin...la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, plus précisément. Ils ont l'air de nous cacher quelque chose...

-Ce matin ! s'exclama un autre voix, peut-être celle de Lupin. Que devons nous faire Dumbledore ?

-Il faut se préparer rapidement et y aller. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! répondit Dumbledore.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Harry, dit-il, quoi qu'il arrive, ne fais rien de dangereux ! Reste à Poudlard et attend notre retour. Même si ce que tu as fait nous a été utile, je t'interdis de recommencer ! Est-ce compris ?

-Oui professeur, dit Harry à voix basse.

-Bien ! Maintenant, je te laisse, Harry. Reste dans le château et n'y bouge pas ! répéta Dumbledore.

Fumseck vint alors sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, et ils disparurent dans un éclat doré. Harry partit rapidement du bureau du directeur et alla retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il eut du mal à réveiller Ron, mais y parvint, et se rendit compte que pour réveiller Hermione il fallait monter dans son dortoir, inaccessible aux garçons. Harry trouva rapidement la parade : il se téléporta au sommet de l'escalier et arriva devant une porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et trouva les quatre filles endormies. Il réveilla rapidement Hermione sans déranger les autres.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione quand elle le vit. Puis s'apercevant que les trois autres filles dormaient encore, elle parla à voix basse.

-Hermione, viens vite !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'interressée.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Descends vite !

Hermione obéit, un peu déconcertée, et trouva un Ron à moitié endormi dans la salle commune. Harry leur expliqua rapidement les évènements. Lorqu'ils eurent tous entendu, Harry poursuivit :

-Ils arriveront sûrement trop tard...les temps qu'ils se préparent...

-Mais Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Dumbeldore t'a formellement interdit d'y aller !

-Oui, et l'année dernière, ses cachotteries auraient pu tuer Sirius ! Il faut _absolument_ y aller !

-Mais Harry, demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-Eh bien grâce à l'A.D. et à mes pouvoirs cachés, on est suffisemment entraînés pour leur résister !

-Harry...reprit Hermione. On ne sait pratiquement rien de la situation...

-L'Ordre non plus ! Je te dis qu'il faut absolument y aller ! D'ailleurs, si vous ne m'accompagnez pas, j'irai tout seul !

-Oh non Harry, dit Hermione. Ne fais pas ça...

Harry l'ignora et demanda à Ron.

-Et toi ? Tu veux m'accompagner.

-Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi, dit résolument Ron.

En ce moment, Ron ressemblait vraiment à un Gryffondor.

-Merci, dit Harry, se sentant réconforté.

-Oh, _vous deux_...gémit Hermione. Bien sûr que je t'accompagne Harry ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant !

-Merci Hermione ! dit Harry. Maintenant, il faut vite se préparer !

Ils se préparèrent très rapidement. Harry prit sa baguette en vitesse, mit sa montre et s'habilla. Il remarqua une Baguette Farceuse dans sa poche mais ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever. Une fois prêt, il descendit rapidement rejoindre se amis. Eux aussi étaient prêts, montre au poignet, habillés et parés au combat.

-Comment est-ce qu'on irait au ministère ? demanda Ron.

-Avec mon pouvoir, évidemment ! répliqua Harry. Sauf que comme je ne connais pas la Commission, je vais devoir arriver en plein milieu de l'Atrium...mais d'après Voldemort il n'y aura personne...Bon, quand le vortex apparaît, vous sautez rapidement dedans, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione aquiescèrent.

-Très bien ! dit Harry.

Il se concentra sur le Ministère de la Magie. L'éclair noir apparut aussitôt, et le vortex en deux secondes de plus. Ron et Hermione sautèrent rapidement dedans, et Harry les suivit aussitôt.

L'obscurité happa le décor, et Harry se sentit tomber et voler...cela dura une éternité, ou une seconde... Enfin, Harry atterit durement sur un sol en pierre. La brume noire se dissipait déjà, révélant à Harry un étrange spectacle.

Il n'y avait absolument personne. Les cheminées étaient encombrées par des pierres, l'ascenseur était bloqué. Harry eut également juré qu'il y avait des sortilèges anti-tranplanage, et que le plan de Voldemort prévoyait d'arriver par Portoloin, moyen très règlementé...Cela lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour agir...Harry regarda dans toutes les directions. Sans repères, il était perdu dans le vaste bâtiment. Voldemort était-il déjà arrivé ? Mettait-il déjà son plan en oeuvre. Harry se dit soudain que Dumbledore aurait également du mal pour arriver ici...il avait bien fait de venir pour stopper le Mage Noir !

Harry eut alors une idée : il allait déblayer les cheminées pour laisser passer Dumbledore au cas où il utiliserait la Poudre de Cheminette.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais les pierres qui obstruaient les cheminées étaient bien trop grosses...ils essayèrent à trois, mais n'y arrivèrent pas non plus.

-Les Mangemorts ont du se mettre à vingt pour boucher ces cheminées...grommela Ron.

-Tant pis ! dit Harry avec fougue. L'important est de trouver l'arme avant Voldemort !

-Mais où est la Commission ? demanda Hermione.

-On n'a qu'à prendre l'ascenseur ! répondit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche. Harry appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Plus vite, plus vite...

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et une voix féminine retentit :

-Niveau un, Département des Expérimentations, Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, Bureau des Potions d'Essai...

Harry n'écouta même pas la fin et sortit de l'ascenseur en courant, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

-Mais Harry, s'exclama soudain Hermione, tu es sûr que cette fois-ci, c'était vrai ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron en courant.

-De ton rêve, Harry.

-Ma vision était réelle ! répondit Harry sans s'arrêter.

-Mais Voldemort aurait pu te repérer...

-NON ! s'exclama Harry en s'arrêtant. Ecoute Hermione, je suis sûr et certain que ma vision était réelle ! Ca doit être le Révélateur qui augmente ma perception des choses...

-Et si...Voldemort se trompait ? proposa Ron.

-Voldemort sait très bien espionner et infiltrer...répondit Harry. S'il prépare ce genre de plan c'est qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait !

-Bon...très bien, répondit Hermione.

-En attendant, on pert du temps ! pesta Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de pièces fermées par des portes, et il décida de toutes les explorer. Il exposa son plan à ses amis qui furent d'accord, et ils commencèrent l'exploration.

-Alohomorah ! dit Harry, et la porte la plus proche s'ouvrit.

Harry entra dans la pièce, et vit un bureau sur lequel étaient entassés des papiers.

"Rien d'interressant" se dit Harry après avoir parcouru quelques feuillets. Il sortit de la pièce.

-Alohomorah ! répéta-t-il.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit...Et après exploration, Harry put constater que ça n'était qu'un sombre bureau, une fois de plus !

"Vite...le temps presse !" se disait-il.

Après avoir recroisé Ron et Hermione qui exploraient, eux aussi, les pièces, Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de bureaux ici ! Il ouvrit magiquement une autre porte, et se retrouva dans une pièce _très_ sombre...ayant des réflexes Moldus, il pressa un bouton proche pour allumer la lumière. Grave erreur...

Harry entendit un déclic, et il éprouva une sensation de..._froid_. Il entendit un râle, et tout à coup, il comprit qu'il avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton ! Un ou plusieurs Détraqueurs étaient présents, et dans l'obscurité, leurs pouvoirs étaient amplifiés. Harry sentit sa joie de vivre le quitter. A quoi bon vivre ? Voldemort le ratraperait et le tuerait, comme ses parents dont il entendait déjà les cris...il allait finir comme Sirius...

"Comme Sirius ?" se demanda Harry.

Il y avait un problème dans le cerveau embrumé de Harry. Sirius était mort dans le voile, pourtant il l'avait revu...mais non, il n'était pas mort...il était allé à Exil d'où il était difficilement revenu ! Et Harry devait continuer la lutte pour venger son parrain !

Harry sentit ses forces revenir, il pensa alors à la joie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

-Spero Patronum ! s'exclama le Survivant.

Un grand cerf argenté jaillit alors de la baguette de Harry et éclaira la pièce. Le sorcier vit alors _quatre_ Détraqueurs ! Pas étonnant que leurs effets eussent été si puissants !

Le cerf chargea les Détraqueurs, ceux-ci tentant de s'échapper. Mais le cerf était trop fort. Les quatre Détraqueurs se désintégrèrent les uns après les autres. Quand le cerf eut fini sa tâche, Harry le caressa, et l'animal disparut. Harry se pressa de sortir de la pièce, de peur que d'autres Détraqueurs, ou pire encore, ne s'y trouvent...Une fois dehors, il raconta ce qui s'était passé à ses amis.

-Mais ils sont fous de garder ces choses ici ! s'exclama Ron.

-Ron, réfléchis un peu...dit Hermione, exaspérée. Ce bouton ne doit pas être utilisé publiquement...ils doivent faire des essais interdits sur des Détraqueurs, la voici, l'explication ! Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'y aie que ça...à moins que nous ayons mal cherché...en effet, Ron, est-ce que les sorciers on l'habitude de presser un int...un bouton pour éclairer une pièce ?

-Non, répondit Ron, surpris par ce discours. Il suffit d'agiter sa baguette en pensant à éclairer les lieux...

-Donc c'est une cachette, coupa Hermione. Il doit sûrement y en avoir d'autres...heureusement que tu as appuyé sur ce bouton, Harry !

-Crois moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas appuyer dessus, marmonna Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration, fouillant dans les moindres recoins, mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Alors qu'ils s'attaquaient au dernier bureau, très grand, ce qui signifiant que son occupant était important, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Mais en fouillant dans le bureau, un gros meuble en bois ancien, ils découvrèrent une cache secrète. Elle contenait des papiers...

Ils déroulèrent les papiers et les étendirent sur le bureau.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Harry et Ron. Il n'y a que des rapports officiels et un gribouillis.

-Ce "gribouillis" est un plan ! répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Mais quel plan ? demanda Ron.

-Ca, je le saurais déjà si tu arrêtais de me parler...

Elle regarda attentivement le plan.

-Comment tu peux lire un plan aussi compliqué ? demanda Harry, interressé.

-Mes parents ont fait récemment reconstruire une partie de la maison...et j'ai souvent regardé les plans ! Donc maintenant je comprends certains symboles...

Elle réexamina le plan.

-On dirait un plan de l'endroit où nous sommes...mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'étrange...on dirait...une autre porte ! Dans ce couloir -elle pointa un passage sur le plan-...pourtant, quand on y est passé, il n'y avait aucune porte ! Mais...ça alors ! Il est marqué..."mana habeo"...peut-être qu'on doit prononcer ça en pointant notre baguette sur le mur...

-On n'a qu'à essayer ! proposa Harry, sceptique.

Ils se rendirent donc au fameux couloir. Au moment où Ron allait pointer sa baguette, Harry le stoppa.

-Non...dit-il. Attends...Je perçois quelque chose derrière...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Ca doit être le Révélateur. Il me rend beaucoup plus receptif...

-Tu disais que tu sentais quelque chose derrière, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un...dispositif ! annonça Harry.

-Quel type de dispositif ? continua Hermione.

-Arrête, tu vas faire exploser son cerveau ! lui souffla Ron.

-Un dispositif qui condamne l'accès si quelqu'un d'étranger à la Commission entre, continua Harry, en ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il disait lui-même.

-Hummm...laisse moi réfléchir...les "étrangers" c'est nous, non ? dit Ron.

-Exactement Ron ! répondit Hermione. Dis moi Harry, comment est mis ce dispositif ?

-Il est...posé, répondit Harry. Il aurait parlé chinois qu'il n'aurait pas plus compris ce qu'il disait !

-Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione. Heureusement que je vais à la bibliothèque de temps en temps !

Ron dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione, elle, fit de grands gestes avec sa baguette en direction du mur. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, étonnés. Soudain, une lumière orangée surgit de la baguette de la sorcière et alla percuter le mur.

-Ouvrez le passage maintenant, dit Hermione.

-Mana Habeo, prononça Harry.

Alors, le sombre mur se mit à scintiller, puis il devint peu à peu translucide. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il avait disparu.

Hermione s'avança, baguette pointée vers l'avant, et fit signe aux sorciers de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce avec tout un bric-à-brac posé sur une table.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry, légèrement énervé.

-C'est évident ! répondit Hermione. Ce sont des Portoloins qui attendent qu'un sorcier les touche pour transporter le sorcier _autre part_...mais où ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça a l'air d'être un endroit idéal pour cacher une arme...dit Harry. Ces bureaux sont sûrement extrêmement surveillés d'habitude...et leurs secrets bien cachés !

-Je pense qu'on devrait toucher des Portoloins, proposa Ron.

-Mais Ron, c'est dangereux...commença Hermione.

Elle préféra s'arrêter en croisant le regard de Harry.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda ce dernier.

Hermione tenta sa dernière chance.

-Et comment on reviendra ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous ramènerai, évidemment ! s'exclama Harry. Bon, on y va ou pas ? Moi j'y vais.

-J'y vais aussi ! s'exclama Ron.

-Euh...moi aussi, dit Hermione sans grande conviction.

Ils touchèrent ensemble des Portoloins, et eurent l'impression d'être tirés par un crochet situé vers le nombril. La pièce disparut dans un torbillon multicolore. Les trois amis étaient en route pour une destination inconnue mais avec un but précis : faire échouer les projets de Lord Voldemort !


	14. Le Quatrième Impardonnable

Chapitre Quatorze : Le Quatrième Impardonnable

Harry, Ron et Hermione atterirent sur un sol dur, dans une petite pièce sombre.

-Où est-on ? questionna Ron.

-A mon avis, on doit être encore dans le Ministère...répondit Hermione.

-Mais bien plus bas ! rectifia Harry. On doit être à des kilomètres sous le sol !

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

-Je ne sais pas...ce sont des intuitions...le Révélateur agit, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...Bon, si on avançait ?

-D'accord.

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce et empruntèrent un long couloir qui débouchait sur une très grande salle. Mais juste quand ils furent entrés dans cette pièce, il y eut des remous derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent...et virent un amas de roches, semblable à celui de la Chambre des Secrets quand le plafond s'était écroulé.

-Euh...je crois que j'ai oublié d'annuler ce dispositif...bredouilla Hermione.

Ron allait faire une remarque cinglante, mais Harry réagit rapidement :

-Ron...c'est pas grave, je peux nous ramener n'importe quand !

Ron parut hésiter, puis décida de ne rien dire.

-Où on est maintenant ? se demanda Hermione.

-On a qu'à regarder s'il n'y a pas un autre plan...

Mais ils découvrirent en premier un appareil très étrange avec trois boutons, un vert, un rouge et un noir. Harry, mû par une intuition, pressa le bouton vert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ha...commença Ron, mais il ne put finir.

Ils faillirent tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une voix prit la parole :

_Enregistrement pour les Nouveaux employés au Département Secret_, dit une voix inconnue.

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, le 23 Février_, dit une autre voix.

Ca doit être un enregistrement officiel, suggéra Hermione.

_Bienvenue au Département Secret_, poursuivit la voix de Fudge, aussi froide que a glace.

_Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez prouvé votre fidélité au Ministère de la Magie, dirigé par moi-même. Dans ce cas, vous avez l'interdiction formelle de révéler l'existence de ce Département à quiconque, même à vos proches ! Je vais vous expliquer rapidement à quoi sert ce Département. Cet endroit sert de lieu d'expérimentations secret. Je déclare d'ailleurs cet endroit soumis à des lois différentes de celles qui régissent le Monde des Sorciers. Ici, vous aurez le droit à quelques dérogations vous permettant d'expérimenter presque tout ce que vous voulez. En ce lieu se trouvent plusieurs salles, chacune pour une catégorie différente, c'est à dire une pour les sortilèges, une pour les potions et ainsi de suite. Vous avez des fonds quasiment illimités à votre disposition, aussi, n'hésitez pas à expérimenter de nouvelles choses, du moment que c'est plausible. Chaque salle de sera equipée d'un Carnet de notes et d'un Livre des Expérimentations. Les résumés de vos expérience, tels que le nom, la formule et une courte description d'un sort, ou le nom, le temps de préparation et les effets d'une potion seront consignés dans le Carnet de notes. Ces informations, ainsi que la difficulté à lancer un sort ou à préparer une potion, les remarques sur le lancement des sorts ou la préparation des potions et leurs effets approfondis seront notés, elles, dans le Livre des Expérimentations. Toutes les salles sont pourvues de la plupart des ingrédients de toutes les potions connues. De plus, je rappelle un phénomène de magie : en raison du caractère expérimental et secret de ce lieu, les sorts mis au point ici ne seront opérationnels qu'ici. Si les résultats sont satisfaisants, le sorts sera opérationnel partout dans le monde, mais ceci vous le savez déjà. En raison de l'importance du lieu, le Transplanage ne fonctionne pas ici, et les Portoloins ne fonctionnent que dans le couloir que vous avez emprunté pour venir ici. Il n'y a plus rien à dire...je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos expérimentations, qui, je l'espère, aideront grandement la communauté magique._

-C...ça alors ! balbutia Hermione.

-Parce que toi tu as compris ce message ? demande Harry.

-Bien sûr ! répondit la sorcière. En résumé, c'est un endroit secret où des sorciers créent des sorts et des potions...ça explique tout !

-Est-ce que tu nous expliqueras un jour ce que ça voulait dire ? dit sarcastiquement Ron.

-Eh bien, Sirius nous a bien dit que Voldemort recherchait un _sort_, non ?

-Et ensuite ? s'impatienta Ron.

-De plus, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était censé être au courant de tous les sorts inventés, poursuivit Hermione.

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça...marmonna Ron.

-Cet endroit prouve le contraire ! s'exclama Hermione. A mon avis, Dumbledore doit être le dernier informé de ce qui se passe ici ! Ca veut dire qu'ici, on aurait pu inventer un sort particulièrement maléfique et destructeur sans qu'il soit au courant. Et donc, tout concorderait !

-Mais comment Voldemort pourrait-il être au courant si Dumbledore lui-même ne le sait pas ? demanda Harry.

-Voldemort a des espions bien infiltrés...il se peut qu'il ait..."persuadé" un employé de révéler l'existence de ce lieu...

-Et quel serait ce sort si puissant ? demanda Ron, incrédule. On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que l'Avada Kedavra, non ?

-Peut-être que si...dit Hermione. Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait avertir Dumbledore...

-Avertir Dumbledore ? s'exclama Ron. Mais enfin, le temps qu'on le prévienne, Voldemort utilisera le sort...il sera trop tard !

-Harry peut nous conduire n'importe où en cinq secondes ! répliqua Hermione.

-Mais je ne peux pas nous amener à Dumbledore si je ne sais pas où il est ! intervint Harry. Ron a raison, il est trop tard pour prévenir l'Ordre ! Il faut empêcher Voldemort d'utiliser le sort nous-mêmes !

-Bon...c'est d'accord, dit faiblement Hermione. Si on le cherchait, Voldemort ?

Ils se mirent donc en marche et arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était marqué :

_Salle des créatures magiques - Prise et amplification de leurs pouvoirs._

Légèrement perplexes, les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle.

-Mais...c'est scandaleux ! fut la première réaction d'Hermione.

En effet, beaucoup d'animaux magiques étaient emprisonnés entre des murs de pierre et des barreaux en fer. Ron remarqua un Pitiponk à l'air maladif. Hermione, elle, vit une licorne qui semblait avoir perdu son éclat argenté, tandis que Harry vit un Phénix, qui n'avait pas l'air en grande forme...

Tous les animaux semblaient ne plus pouvoir émettre un son tellement ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais sortir d'ici.

-C'est horrible, continua Hermione. Ils doivent servir de cobayes à des expériences sur leurs pouvoirs...c'est intolérable ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Que veux tu qu'on fasse, demanda Ron. On est censés chercher Voldemort...

-Harry, coupa Hermione. J'aimerais que tu crées un vortex vers la forêt interdite...

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Hermione, tu crois vraiment que c'es le mo...

-Harry, fais-le ! ordonna Hermione.

Harry, comprenant que Hermione allait leur faire perdre un temps précieux s'il n'obéissait pas, s'executa. L'éclair noir passa au travers des bareaux et le vortex apparut dans la cage. Tous les animaux, poussés par un formidable instinct de survie, s'y élancèrent. Seul le phénix ne resta que quelques secondes de plus. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry, puis il franchit le vortex. Celui-ci disparut juste après, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Et maintenant on y va ! ordonna-t-il.

-Merci Harry, dit Hermione, avant de le suivre.

Ils errèrent dans les longs et sombres couloirs du lieu, avant de trouver une nouvelle porte. Celle ci comportait également une inscription :

_Salle de la modification de l'Artisanat Moldu - Amélioration de ses capacités_

Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans une très grande pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Hermione agita sa baguette, et Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise. C'était une énorme pièce, ressemblant à un garage Moldu. Il y avait une voiture, apparemment en train d'être modifiée. Apposés à un mur se trouvaient également une baguette magique et un pistolet Moldu. La pièce était remplie de bric-à-brac, mais rien d'interressant ne s'y trouvait. Avant de sortir, Ron fit cependant un commentaire :

-Quand je pense que mon père travaille pour que les objets Moldus ne soient plus modifiés...et que le Ministère cache ça sous ses pieds !

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et continuèrent leur route. Après avoir parcouru une assez longue distance, ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Celle ci portait l'inscription suivante :

_Salle des Potions - Attention, essais dangereux et puissants, frapper avant d'entrer et faire attention aux chaudrons_

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une très grande salle dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs gros chaudrons, certains en étain, d'autres en cuivre ou en or...

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'interressant dans cette pièce, exepté un petit carnet et un très gros livre. Harry prit le carnet et parcourut les noms de potions. Il lut des noms tels que "Potion de souffrance, Potion Explosive améliorée, Potion de Transplanage...". Ces noms interressèrent hautement Hermione, mais les trois sorciers n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder, et encore moins de préparer ces potions, dont la préparation durait souvent plusieurs jours. Mais Hermione, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, sortit un parchemin vierge de sa robe et lança un sortilège de Duplicata. Les mots présents sur le carnet furent instantanément copiés sur le parchemin d'Hermione.

-Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Ron, légèrement interressé. Ca pourrait m'être utile pendant les retenues, ce sort...

-On a pas le temps de s'en occuper ! les coupa Harry. Il faut trouver le sort avant Voldemort !

-D'accord...répondit Ron, un peu déçu.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce et parcoururent de nouveau les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Harry percevait l'infini dans cette pièce...il lut l'inscription apposée sur la porte.

_Salle du temps et de l'Avenir_

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Après maints essais, Harry, Ron et Hermione conclurent que cette porte était fermée tout comme celle du Département des mystères. Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs tentatives de l'ouvrir, se disant que Voldemort ne risquait pas d'y entrer non plus...Ils retournèrent donc dans le couloir et le parcourèrent. Ils trouvèrent d'autres salles vides sans aucune arme dedans. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé, tout simplement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte, sur laquelle était marqué :

_Salle des Sortilèges - Expérimentations et Améliorations, frapper avant d'entrer_

Au moment où ils allaient entrer, Hermione fit un geste qui les arrêta. Au lieu de leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle sortit sa baguette, et fit de grands gestes dans l'air avec. Tout à coup, des mots apparurent silencieusement.

_N'entrez pas et ne faites aucun bruit, je crois qu'il y a des gens la-dedans_, avait écrit Hermione.

Harry et Ron, horrifiés, écoutèrent très attentivement, et perçurent des voix. Malgré le fait que les lieux soient déserts, les occupants de cette pièce tenaient à ne faire aucun bruit...Harry se pencha et regarda par le trou de serrure. Ce qu'il vit faillit lui arracher un cri de surprise. Derrière la porte se trouvaient des Mangemorts, entourant...Voldemort lui-même ! Celui-ci tenait un globe très sombre, et agitait sa baguette en marmonant des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry se dit qu'il avait une double raison d'être inquiet : les Mangemorts étaient très nombreux et Voldemort avait apparement mis la main sur le sort...

Soudain, un Mangemort parut s'agiter. Il sembla se concentrer, puis redevint normal. Cependant, son instinct de survie souffla à Harry de s'écarter très vite de la porte, ce qu'il fit en entraînant Ron et Hermione. Ce geste leur sauva la vie. En effet, une seconde après s'être écartés de la porte, Harry, Ron et Hermione entendirent des voix, puis, un instant après, la porte vola en éclats et des éclairs de lumière verte jaillirent par l'ouverture.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière ! s'exclama un Mangemort.

-ATTRAPEZ-LES ! hurla Voldemort.

Harry Ron et Hermione estimèrent qu'il était préférable de ne pas traîner là. Mais pourquoi Voldemort n'aidait pas ses Mangemorts. Harry avait, cependant, d'autres préoccupations pour se soucier du Mage Noir. Il avait une quarantaine de Mangemorts à ses trousses !

-Stupefix ! s'exclama un Mangemort.

L'éclair rouge frôla Harry de près.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il à ses amis tout en courant le plus vite possible.

-Il faut partir d'ici, ils sont trop nombreux ! répondit Hermione.

-Si on part, Voldemort aura le temps de tuer Harry et Dumbledore ! répliqua Ron.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione et évitant un maléfice d'Entrave.

-On va les éliminer...un à un ! proposa Harry.

-Tu es fou ? s'exclama Ron en bondissant pour éviter un sortilège de Désarmement. Je te rappelle qu'on est trois...

-...et qu'on est entraînés pour ce genre de choses répliqua Harry. De toute façon, c'est la seule solution !

-D'accord Harry...dit Ron. On va les battre...mais il faudrait peut-être les empêcher de nous courir après, non ?

-Heu...oui, c'est sûrement une bonne idée, dit approuva Hermione en manquant de se faire toucher par un Sortilège de Confusion.

A force de courir, ils étaient arrivés devant une porte :

_Salle des Potions - Attention, essais dangereux et puissants, frapper avant d'entrer et faire attention aux chaudrons_

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle. Harry, rassemblant ses pouvoirs les plus puissants, s'écria :

-COLLAPORTA !

La porte se referma avec une violence inouïe, mais elle devait sûrement être très solide, car elle supporta le choc. Derrière la porte, plusieurs Mangemorts s'exclamèrent "Alohomorah", mais le sort de Harry était très puissant. Le seul problème était que le Survivant, fatigué par cet effort, ne pouvait plus faire apparaître l'éclair noir. Hermione récapitula la situation :

-Bon...on a une dizaine de minutes devant nous avant que les Mangemorts n'ouvrent la porte -ton sort était incroyable Harry. Le seul ennui, c'est que Harry ne peut plus nous téléporter...Les potions de cette pièce ne peuvent pas nous aider car elles sont trop longues à préparer...on est mal...à moins que...MAIS OUI !

Harry et Ron sursautèrent.

-Rogue nous a expliqué que la Potion d'Aveuglement pouvait être prête en cinq minutes en accélérant sa préparation. le problème, c'est qu'il y a un risque d'explosion au moment de la préparation...

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? demanda Harry.

-Certaine. Il faut prendre le risque...je pense que tous les ingrédients nécessaires sont ici...laissez-moi faire !

Sous l'oeil étonné de ses amis, Hermione prépara calmement sa potion. Les minutes passèrent, au cours desquelles la porte vibrait sous les assauts des Mangemorts. Harry essaya de faire réapparaître l'éclair noir, mais la puissance de son sort l'avait épuisé...

Alors qu'environ cinq minutes étaient passées, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione semblait inquiète...si la potion allait exploser, ça serait maintenant !

En une fraction de seconde, Harry remarqua des bulles rouges à la surface de la potion...elle allait exploser, et Hermione n'aurait pas le temps de se protéger. Harry se dit tout ça en un instant. Grâce à ses réflexes extraordinaires d'Attrapeur qu'un entraînement intensif avait accentué, il brandit sa main et s'exclama "Accio !". Hermione fut tirée en arrière au moment précis où la potion explosa.

-Hermione, ça va ? demandèrent en coeur Harry et Ron.

-Euh...oui, répondit Hermione toujours sous le choc.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Merci Harry...dit Hermione.

Puis, se ressaisissant, elle ajouta :

-Je vais en préparer une autre...

-Pas question ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je n'arriverai pas à faire ça tout le temps ! renchérit Harry.

-Ecoutez, c'est ça ou la mort, alors je préfère tenter ma chance, compris ?

-Bon, d'accord...

Hermione prit d'autres ingrédients, se dirigea vers un autre chaudron et recommença à préparer sa potion. Le temps passa de nouveau, et la porte vibrait de plus en plus. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir...

Alors que Hermione était sur le point de terminer sa potion, le révélateur refit des siennes. Harry sentit qu'un danger imminent le menaçait...lequel ? Il n'en savait rien mais devait réagir extrêmement vite !

"Protego !" se dit-il machinalement.

Au même moment, une détonnation retentit dans une autre salle. Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. En effet, au même moment, sa montre lui tira le poignet avec une force surpuissante. Harry fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin dans la salle.

La montre de Harry avait absorbé un sort extraordinairement puissant. Un sort qui aurait tué le sorcier...Mais Harry se releva rapidement.

Il entendit tout d'abord une exclamation de triomphe qui se transforma en hurlement de rage.

-Harry ! s'étaient exclamés Ron et Hermione quand le Survivant eut atterri sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dès que Harry s'était relevé, il répondit :

-Rien, Hermione surveille ta potion...je vous expliquerai après si je peux...

Hermione obéit et retourna auprès de sa potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle annonça :

-Elle est prête !

Sur ce, elle prit une fiole et la remplit avec sa potion.

-Dès qu'on jettera cette fiole, expliqua-t-elle, toute la salle et une partie du couloir seront enfumées. Il faudra fuir très vite !

-D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron.

Au même moment, la porte vibra si fort que les trois amis comprirent qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'elle s'ouvre...Ils attendirent donc, inquiets. Hermione tenait bien sa fiole pour ne pas la faire tomber...ils étaient tous tendus...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione, vive comme l'éclair, lança la fiole...la seconde suivante sembla durer une éternité...la fiole se trouvait dans les airs...un Mangemort s'arrêta et eut l'air surpris...

Enfin, la fiole atteint le sol.

BANG !

Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent tous les trois un cri de surprise. Il n'y avait aucune fumée dans l'air, en revanche il y en avait près du sol ! Un petit cratère avait été creusé, et autour de celui-ci gisaient une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Apparement, les autres Mangemorts avaient fui, croyant cette explosion volontaire et contrôlée.

-Est-ce qu'il sont...demanda Harry.

Hermione s'approcha des serviteurs de Voldemort.

-Ils ont l'air seulement inconscients, sauf le plus proche...Harry, je pense que je l'ai tué...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, répondit Harry.

-Mais où sont les autres ? s'inquiéta Ron. Ils étaient au moins une quarantaine à nous courir après !

-A mon avis, ils sont partis prévenir Voldemort, répondit Hermione.

-Oui et Voldemort sait que nous sommes là ! s'exclama Harry. Il faut partir, et vite !

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Peu importe, on a pas le temps ! répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ceux-là ? demanda Hermione.

-Jette-leur un Maléfice d'Endormissement Prolongé et mets-les dans cette grande armoire, proposa Harry. Vite...on a pas beaucoup de temps...

Hermione obéit rapidement à Harry, puis ils partirent en courant dans le couloir. Quand ils furent assez éloignés de la salle, un hurlement de rage retentit et Harry sentit sa cicatrice chauffer.

-Voldemort sait que nous sommes partis...annonça inutilement Harry.

Tout à coup, venant du bout du couloir, un éclair vert fusa vers Ron, mais celui-ci activa sa montre, et l'éclair fut absorbé.

-Il ne reste plus que la montre d'Hermione ! constata Ron en courant. Les nôtres sont hors-service pour l'instant.

Le groupe mené par Voldemort progressait rapidement. De plus, seuls les Mangemorts plutôt faibles semblaient avoir été assommés par l'explosion...et les meilleurs ne seraient pas aussi faciles à éliminer !

-Ils nous rattrapent...fit remarquer Hermione.

Une lumière bleue jaillit alors en direction d'Hermione, et celle-ci, prise par surprise, dut utiliser sa montre.

-Maintenant, lancez le Charme du Bouclier si vous êtes attaqués, ordonna Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous touchent !

Là dessus, Harry s'exclama "Stupefix !" en brandissant sa baguette derrière lui, et il entendit un bruit sourd.

"Un de moins", se dit Harry.

Harry entendit alors un Mangemort prononcer une incantation inconnue. Une lumière violette jaillit. Harry et Ron l'évitèrent facilement, mais Hermione ne fut pas aussi rapide. Elle reçut le jet de lumière de plein fouet.

Elle gémit faiblement et s'écroula sur le sol. Harry et Ron ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Un autre Mangemort, poussant un cri de triomphe, fit de grands gestes avec sa baguette. Un jet de lumière noire jaillit de celle-ci et lorsqu'il percuta Hermione, celle-ci se volatilisa dans un nuage de brume.

Ron était sur le point de retourner où Hermione se trouvait un instant auparavant, mais Harry lui fit un geste éloquent, et Ron revint vers Harry assez étonné.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé sauver Hermione ? questionna Ron.

-Elle a été téléportée dans les parages, répondit Harry. Je l'ai su grâce au Révélateur. Il faut _les_ semer, dit Harry en parlant du groupe de Mangemorts, retrouver Hermione et la soigner...

Ils se remirent donc en route, évitant avec adresse les jets de lumière incessants en provenance des Mages Noirs. Soudain, ils aperçurent une bifurcation au bout du couloir sombre. Celui-ci se divisait en trois voies.

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Ron. Hermione m'a montré un sort une fois...le sortilège d'Embrouille. _Ils_ ne sauront pas par où on est passés !

-On peut toujours essayer...répondit Harry.

-J'espère que j'y arriverai...s'inquiéta Ron alors que l'embranchement se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Mais oui tu y arriveras ! l'encouragea Harry.

-Si tu le dis...quand je lancerai le sort, continue de courir...on va où au fait ?

-A gauche, répondit Harry, mû par une intuition.

-D'accord !

Au moment où ils atteignèrent la bifurcation, Ron agita légèrement sa baguette. Il y eut un léger flash, mais Harry ne remarqua rien de différent lorsqu'il prit à gauche. Ron répondit comme s'il eut lu dans les pensées de Harry :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, _eux_, ils ont vu trois groupes de deux se diriger vers une direction différente !

Au même moment, Harry entendit Voldemort, visiblement en colère. Heureusement, les deux amis étaient assez loin pour que le Mage Noir ne puisse entendre le bruit de leur pas. Harry entendit les éclats de voix de Lord Voldemort.

-...NOUS ONT ECHAPPE...PAR GROUPE DE SEPT...MOI ET SIX AUTRES...MILIEU...

-Ouf ! s'exclama Harry. On aura pas Voldemort derrière nous au moins !

Ils continuèrent leur route. Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Ron virent une porte, celle des Sorts Expérimentaux, mais ils entendirent également les pas de sept Mangemorts qui se rapprochaient...Ceux-ci les avaient à coup sûr vus.

-ON ENTRE ! s'écria Harry.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce et Ron s'exclama rapidement "Collaporta !". Le sortilège de Ron opéra, mais il fut nettement moins puissant que celui de Harry.

-Il nous reste une minute avant qu'ils entrent, annonça gravement Ron.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il cherchait quelque chose pouvait les aider dans la pièce. Soudain, il trouva un carnet semblable à celui de la Salle des Potions.

-Ron, vient voir ! Vite ! s'exclama Harry.

Ron rejoignit rapidement Harry, et ils regardèrent le carnet.

_Expérimentations sur les Sorts_

_Ci-dessous les sorts crées, leur formule et leurs effets._

_Pour plus de détails, consulter le Dernier Livre des Sorts._

_Evidemment, les sorts listés ci-dessous ne peuvent être lancés qu'ici._

_Sort : Transversibilité_

_Formule : Non interfecire_

_Effets : Donne l'apparence et la consistance d'un fantôme pendant environ une minute. Tout, y compris les sorts, passe au travers de la cible de ce sort. Toutefois, ce sort requiert une grande concentration et peut être rarement refait immédiatement._

_Sort : Déflagration_

_Formule : Vixerunt_

_Effets : Crée une énorme explosion, comme le sort du même nom, mais en plus puissant. Très dangereux, à utiliser avec précaution..._

_Sort : Absorption de Vie_

_Formule : Vitam rapio_

_Effets : Un sort d'un nouveau genre...très maléfique. La version diminuée de ce sort a été étendue au monde magique il y a trois ans, et a été retirée il y a un an, suite au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce sort permet en effet de voler lentement la vie de la cible, qui demeure inconsciente pendant la durée du processus. A la fin de celui-ci, la victime meurt, trop affaiblie pour survivre. Le lanceur du sort, lui, gagne en puissance quand le transfert est achevé. Un contre-sort très puissant ou la mort du lanceur sont les deux seuls moyens connus pour conjurer le sort._

_Ce sort n'est pas classifié Impardonnable, mais il sera certainement retiré de ce lieu, prochainement..._

_Sort : Asassinat_

_Formule : Invictum sum_

_Effets : Ce sort est à la fois révolutionnaire et terrifiant...il agit comme l'Avada Kedavra, dans le sens où il tue sa victime sans contresort possible. Mais est bien pire que le troisième impardonnable ! En effet, même s'il faut une puissance colossale pour le lancer, ce sort a la particularité de traverser les obstacles, de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres en quelques secondes et d'atteindre sa cible quoi qu'il arrive, sauf si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'interpose volontairement entre le lanceur et la future victime._

_Ce sort a été classé Quatrième Impardonnable, et toute utilisation non expérimentale de ce maléfice entraîne d'office la condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Toutefois, ce sort est tellement puissant qu'il n'a pu être étendu actuellement, et il ne le sera sûrement jamais. Pour le lancer, il faut tenir le globe le contenant. Après avoir prononcé la formule, il faut attendre environ une dizaine de minutes en restant immobile, baguette tendue._

_Ce sort va être prochainement retiré de ces lieux et détruit à tout jamais._

Après avoir lu rapidement le Carnet, ils se regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Si Voldemort arrivait à "étendre" ce pouvoir au monde magique entier, il contrôlerait celui-ci facilement, en se servant d'un pouvoir inconnu de tous et terriblement meurtrier...heureusement, ce pouvoir enfermé dans le globe ne semblait pas très facile à lancer...ce qui permettaient à Harry et Ron de survivre ! Mais ils devaient briser ou reprendre ce globe...

Harry et Ron remarquèrent à peine qu'il manquait une page, car la porte vibrait extrêmement fort, signe que les Mangemorts l'ouvriraient bientôt...et les deux amis se préoccupaient surtout de ce problème ! Harry, en voyant un feuillet par terre, eut le bon sens de jeter rapidement un sortilège d'Attraction et de mettre rapidement la feuille dans sa poche. Il parla ensuite à Ron.

-Bon, prépare-toi mon vieux...j'ai pas l'intention de finir dans cette pièce maintenant...alors on les assomme, on va trouver Voldemort, on lui prend son globe et on file !

-Ils sont quand même sept...s'inquiéta Ron.

-De toute façon, on a pas le choix, répliqua Harry. Prépare toi...et lance les sorts le plus puissants que tu peux !

Harry, qui avait regagné des forces, se concentra et créa une protection mentale pour Ron et lui-même.

-Ils vont bientôt entrer...annonça Harry. 3...2...1...

-ALOHOMORAH ! s'exclamèrent sept voix derrière la porte. Celle-ci, sous la puissance des sorts, s'ouvrit aussitôt.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

-Protego ! s'écria Ron.

-Impedimenta ! Avada Kedavra ! Stupefix ! Vitam Rapio ! Expelliarmus ! Endoloris ! Impero ! s'exclamèrent sept voix.

Heureusement, les Impardonnables, sauf l'Imperium, étaient destinés à Harry. Celui-ci, grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, les évita tous. La protection qu'il avait fournie à Ron permit à celui-ci de résister facilement à l'Imperium. Une bataille acharnée débuta alors.

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama Harry.

-Protego ! répliqua le Mangemort visé.

-Protego ! Stupefix ! s'écria rapidement Harry.

-Impedimenta ! dit Ron.

Un autre Mangemort s'en prit à Harry.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry, pris au dépourvu, n'eut que le temps de penser "Protego !", et sa montre qui s'était remise du choc précédent encaissa celui-ci. Il riposta aussitôt.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! hurla-t-il.

Le Mangemort, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry résiste, et encore moins à ce qu'il riposte, reçut le sort de plein fouet. Ses bras et ses jambes se collèrent à son corps et il tomba par terre.

"Un de moins !" se dit Harry.

-Stupefix ! s'écria un Mangemort

-Impero ! s'exclama un autre Mangemort sans se rendre compte que c'était inefficace sur les deux amis.

-Endoloris ! dit un troisième Mangemort.

Harry contra le Sort de Stupéfixion, Ron resta de marbre face à l'Imperium, mais le Survivant reçut directement le Doloris. Il s'écroula par terre et fut parcouru de convulsions. Cependant, sa bagarre avec Malefoy l'avait entraîner à repousser ce sort. Il marmonna donc "Finite" tandis que Ron essayait de stupéfixer le Mangemort qui avait lancé le Sort de la Douleur. Harry se releva, sentant à peine les effets secondaires du sort, car il était plongé dans le combat. Le Mangemort que Ron avait visé fut stupéfixé, et tomba à son tour par terre.

"Plus que cinq..." se dit Harry.

-Locomotor Mortis ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry, lui, s'énerva. Ainsi, ils voulaient le faire souffrir et le tuer ? Il allait devoir se défendre...Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry lança un Doloris mental à un Mangemort, qui s'écroula sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Le sort de Ron fur contré, et les Mangemorts attaquèrent.

-Vitam Rapio ! s'exclama le premier.

-Expelliarmus ! s'écria le second.

-Silencio ! dit le troisième.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla le quatrième.

Ron évita de justesse le Sortilège Mortel et renvoya le sort de Mutisme qui atteignit un Mangemort. Harry, lui, évita le Maléfice d'Absorption de Vie, mais subit celui de Désarmement. sa baguette s'envola vers un Mangemort, mais Harry s'écria "Accio Baguette !" et elle revint dans sa main.

-LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le Mangemort frappé de mutisme.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait en effet à lancer un sort sans formule, mais il fut neutralisé à temps par le sort de Harry.

-Tarentallegra ! répliqua l'un des trois Mangemorts restants.

Le sort toucha Ron, qui ne l'évita pas à temps. Ses jambes se mirent à danser toutes seules et Ron trébucha.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama triomphalement un autre Mangemort.

Le sort toucha Ron, qui fut paralysé.

-EXPELLIARMUS! IMPEDIMENTA ! hurla Harry.

Le Sortilège de Désarmement fut évité, mais un Mangemort reçut le Maléfice d'Entrave et tomba à terre.

-Vitam Rapio ! s'exclama un Mangemort.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria le second.

Harry évita une nouvelle fois le Sortilège d'Absorption de Vie.

-Protego ! répliqua-t-il.

L'avant-dernier Mangemort fut paralysé, et le combat se poursuivit entre Harry et le dernier Mangemort.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Locomotor Mortis ! riposta Harry en évitant l'éclair de lumière verte.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama le Mangemort.

Les deux rayons se heurtèrent et furent déviés de leur trajectoire.

-Silencio ! dit Harry.

-Expelliamus ! répliqua le Mangemort.

Là encore, les deux jets de lumière se rencontrèrent.

-STUPEFIX ! hurla Harry.

-PROTEGO ! répliqua le Mangemort.

Le sort de Harry fut renvoyé vers son lanceur...et celui-ci ne l'évita pas assez vite ! Harry reçut donc le sort et fut paralysé...cependant, il pouvait encore voir et entendre...Le Mangemort, lui, poussa un hurlement de triomphe.

-Maître ! Je les ai eus ! Ils sont stupéfixés tous les deux ! s'écria le Mangemort en agitant sa baguette. Une minute plus tard, Voldemort, escorté de six Mangemorts, arriva. Le Mage Noir observa la salle pendant un instant, puis il demanda :

-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ici, Lucius ?

"Non...j'ai été attrapé par un Malefoy..." constata tristement Harry.

-Je suis venu ici avec les autres, et je me suis battu presque à mort pour les paralyser...j'ai préféré ne pas les tuer pour vous laisser le plaisir de les tuer, répondit Malefoy.

Harry remarqua que Lucius Malefoy avait grandement exagéré les faits...sûrement pour avoir une plus grande récompense de Voldemort ! Soudain, un Mangemort demanda en désignant les Mangemorts sur le sol :

-On les réanime ?

Malefoy eut soudain l'air inquiet.

-Je vous conseille de commencer par les bonnes choses, maître, dit-il. Tuez-les d'abord, proposa-t-il en désignant Harry et Ron.

-Très bonne idée, Lucius, approuva Voldemort.

Puis, il s'adressa aux deux amis.

-La Sang-De-Bourbe va bientôt mourir...mais vous allez mourir avant ! déclara-t-il. Dites adieu à la vie !

Puis, prenant tout son temps, il prononça :

-Avada...


	15. Le Sauveur

Chapitre Quinze : Le Sauveur

-...Kedaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il.

Voldemort n'avait pu finir sa formule car il avait été surpris. Surpris par Dumbledore apparaissant soudain dans un éclair doré avec Fumseck !

-Incarcerem ! tonna le vieux sorcier en visant Malefoy.

Celui-ci fut aussitôt ligoté. Voldemort revint enfin de sa surprise.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il.

Mais Dumbledore évita facilement le sort. Il riposta aussitôt en envoyant une fois de plus une onde argentée en direction du Mage Noir. Celui-ci l'évita également.

-Vitam Rapio ! s'écria-t-il.

Par chance, Dumbledore répliqua aussitôt "Protego", et le sort de Voldemort manqua de peu son lanceur.

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à Harry. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...

-Enervatum, murmura Dumbledore en plein combat.

Le vieux sorcier avait jeté son sort discrètement : Voldemort, plongé dans un combat acharné ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Malheureusement, un Mangemort se réveilla à ce moment.

-Maître ! s'écria-t-il. Potter...

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause du puissant maléfice que Dumbledore lui jeta. Mais Voldemort avait entendu...

-Avava Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il

Harry évita de justesse le Sort de Mort, et il s'aperçut que Dumbledore avait chuchoté quelque chose à son phénix. Celui-ci s'envola rapidement et disparut dans un flash doré. Voldemort reprit le combat. Harry se mit aux côtés de Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra ! répéta Voldemort.

Harry, ne pouvant s'écarter à temps, eut le bon réflexe d'activer sa montre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Voldemort eut l'air intrigué, mais il se reprit.

-Stupefix ! s'écria Dumbledore.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclama Harry.

Juste après avoir lancé son sort, il se souvint que Ron était toujours stupéfixé.

-Enervatum, prononça-t-il rapidement en pointant Ron du bout de sa baguette.

Son ami fut aussitôt déparalysé.

-Harry ? marmonna-t-il. Dumbledore ?

Ron comprit vite la situation lorsque un Sortilège Mortel lui frôla la joue !

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi simple de toucher Voldemort...Celui-ci lançant en effet constamment des contresorts ! Harry se souvint alors de la feuille qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Peut-être contenait-elle quelque chose ? Une information pour détruire Voldemort ?

Harry se mit dans un coin un peu moins exposé aux éclairs des trois sorciers et lut la feuille. Il fut très déçu de son contenu.

_Sort : Signal_

_Formule : Moneo_

_Effets : Ce sort très utile a été découvert récemment. Il permet d'envoyer un jet de lumière innofensif, mais pouvant parcourir de très longues distances. Quand il heurte un obstacle, il délivre un message au sorcier le plus proche. Toutefois, une personne pour laquelle un Signal n'était pas prévu ne peut le lire, ce qui est utile pour transmettre des informations confidentiellement. Ce sort, très utile, sera donc certainement étendu à tout le monde magique et enseigné à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie l'année prochaine..._

Harry revint assister son ami et son directeur dans la bataille.

-VIXERUNT ! s'écria Voldemort.

Un éclat de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette du Mage Noir. Les trois sorciers l'évitèrent de justesse. Lorsque le rayon atteint le fond de la Salle, une énorme explosion retentit. L'explosion projeta les quatre combattants -même Voldemort- à terre. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement et continuèrent de se battre.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla Voldemort.

Dumbledore activa sa montre et riposta en envoyant une nouvelle fois son onde argentée que Voldemort bloqua sans difficulté.

-Il faudra plus que ça pour me vaincre, vieux fou ! cracha Voldemort.

-Je préfère te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait ! répliqua Dumbeldore.

-Dans ce cas, tu mourras avant ! Endoloris !

Dumbledore subit le Doloris. Il se plia momentanément sous l'effet de la douleur mais contra rapidement le sort.

-Et toi Tom il te faudra plus que ta pratique de la magie noire pour m'éliminer ! s'exclama Dumbledore. VIXERUNT !

Tous furent à nouveau projetés par terre, même si Voldemort avait esquivé le sort. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne remporterait pas ce combat, car quand il se releva, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-PAS SI VITE, TOM ! s'écria Dumbledore en remuant sa baguette.

Voldemort ralentit, mais ne s'arrêta pas et atteint la porte. Dumbledore agita de nouveau sa baguette et se mit à courir à une vitesse stupéfiante pour un homme de son âge. Il partit à la suite de Voldemort, sous le regard médusé de Harry et Ron.

Soudain, un autre Mangemort se réanima.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

Le Mangemort retomba mollement par terre. Les deux amis songèrent soudain à Hermione.

-Il faut la trouver ! dit Harry.

-Les couloirs sont remplis de Mangemorts en fuite...répondit Ron.

-Tant pis, répliqua Harry. Il faudrait même se séparer pour la trouver plus vite...si tu la trouve, envoie moi un signal pour que je puisse la soigner.

Il montra la feuille à Ron. Celui-ci parut un peu impressionné, puis se reprit.

-D'accord Harry, dit-il. Maintenant, on y va !

Ils s'élancèrent, chacun dans un couloir sombre et sinueux. Harry se dit qu'il fallait retrouver Hermione au plus vite. Mais soudain, il tomba nez à nez face à trois Mangemorts.

Pour se défendre, il se concentra et un Mangemort tomba à terre, assailli par le terrible Doloris Mental. Les deux autres ripostèrent aussitôt.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria le premier.

-Vitam Rapio ! incanta le second.

Harry évita les sorts, puis répliqua :

-Petrificus Totalus !

Le second Mangemort fut touché à son tour. Le dernier attaqua une nouvelle fois. Il brandit sa baguette et tenta d'infliger à Harry le sort qu'Hermione avait subi l'année précédente.

-Protego ! s'exclama Harry.

Il sentit le sort le traverser sans faire de dommages.

-Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem ! poursuivit Harry.

Le dernier Mangemort fut instantanément désarmé et ligoté. Harry poursuivit rapidement son chemin et arriva devant une salle, celle des Potions. Le Survivant entra dans la pièce, mais ne trouva rien, excepté le chaudron rempli de Potion explosive qu'Hermione avait préparé. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à son amie sûrement mourante.

Harry songea un instant à emporter la potion, mais se dit qu'il aurait du mal à la transporter sans en laisser tomber, ce qui entraînerait sans doute sa mort...Il laissa donc la potion où elle était et poursuivit ses recherches. De temps en temps, il rencontrait un Mangemort en fuite et le neutralisait facilement. Après en avoir rencontré cinq, il comprit qu'ils esayaient de sortir, mais que comme la sortie était obstruée, ils n'y arrivaient pas !

En songeant toujours à cette bonne nouvelle, Harry arriva devant une autre salle. Le sorcier entra dans la salle, qui s'avérait être celle de l'Artisanat Moldu. Dans cette salle, il ne trouva rien d'interressant, mais au moment où il allait partir, il aperçut une feuille. Il l'attira avec un sortilège d'Attraction et la lut :

_Sort : Téléportation à courte distance_

_Formule : Mobilito_

_Effets : Sert à téléporter un objet ou une personne inanimée sur une courte distance. Ce sort n'est pas très puissant mais il est facile à lancer. Il suffit de pointer sa baguette vers la cible, de penser à l'endroit où vous voulez qu'elle atterisse et de prononcer le sort. La cible sera alors téléportée dans un nuage de brume sombre._

"Les Mangemorts ne se sont pas souciés de ranger les feuilles dans les bonnes salles" songea Harry.

Il repartit aussitôt pour chercher Hermione. Dans les couloirs, il croisa un groupe de deux Mangemorts...

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla le premier.

-IMPEDIMENTA ! s'écria le second.

"Protego !" songea Harry.

Là encore, la montre, qui se révélait être indispensable à un bon Auror, protégea Harry du sort de Mort, en revanche le Survivant reçut le sort d'Entrave de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à terre et fut paralysé par le sol.

-JE L'AI EU ! s'écria le second Mangemort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda le premier.

-Je l'envoie au Seigneur des ténébres, évidemment ! Il saura tout de suite que c'est moi ! _Mobilito_ !

Harry se sentit happé par l'obscurité. Il éprouva exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'il voyageait avec sa cicatrice...

Le sorcier atterrit sur le sol froid et dur, persuadé qu'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. mais la mort de venait toujours pas.

Enfin, le sortilège d'Entrave prit fin, et Harry put se relever et regarder autour de lui. Le Mangemort avait raté son coup, c'était certain ! Harry se trouvait dans une autre salle, une qu'il ne connaissait pas...Avec d'étranges appareils que Harry estima préférable de ne pas toucher...

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'inscription présente sur la porte.

_Salle d'étude de la Mort - Ne RIEN toucher, appareils très dangereux !_

"Dis donc...j'ai eu chaud !" se dit Harry.

Sur ce, il continua à chercher Hermione dans le sombre dédale. Il erra assez longtemps, une quinzaine de minutes environ, sans rien trouver d'autre qu'une poignée de Mangemorts errants.

Harry arriva de nouveau près de la salle des sortilèges, et il rencontra Ron. Son ami était aux prises de quatre Mangemorts, et à côté gisaient deux autres Mangemorts. Harry se précipita pour l'aider, mais pas assez vite...

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama un Mangemort.

Ron ne put éviter ou contrer le sort assez vite. Une bourrasque sembla souffler un instant, et Ron tomba, mort.

-NOOOOOON ! s'écria Harry.

Ainsi ils avaient tué Ron ? Ils le paieraient...Harry sentit une rage féroce l'envahir. Une onde rougeâtre partit du Survivant, et quand elle atteint les quatre Mangemorts, ils furent jetés à terre et hurlèrent de douleur. Enfin, l'effet se stoppa, et les Mangemorts s'évanouirent, terrassés par la douleur.

Harry était furieux. Ils paieraient tous ça...Voldemort et ses Mangemorts...ils allaient tous mourir un à un...Harry parcourut les couloirs. Il rencontra soudain un Mangemort.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla Harry.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit, une forte bourrasque souffla et le Mangemort, s'écroula, tué par Harry.

Celui-ci, indifférent, poursuivit son chemin. A chaque Mangemort qu'il rencontrait, un sort de Mort était lancé...

Après cette errance, il trouva Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier combattait Voldemort et semblait être en mauvaise posture.

-Tu es mort, vieux fou ! cracha Voldemort.

-Je ne mourrai pas en vain ! s'écria Dumbledore. J'aurai aidé le Bien à résister au Mal.

-Il n'y a ni Mal ni Bien, vieux fou ! Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et tu n'en avais pas assez, vieux fou ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Dumbledore semblait trop faible pour résister. Effectivement, il reçut le sort mortel de plein fouet et s'écroula, inerte. Voldemort, qui n'avait pas remarqué Harry, éclata de rire.

Harry estima plus prudent d'affronter Voldemort une autre fois, après avoir éliminé tous ses Mangemorts...Il repartit donc vers le sens opposé.

Ainsi il avait tué Dumbledore...Harry avait énormément d'affection pour le vieux sorcier, qui l'avait toujours protégé...Il se jura de détruire Voldemort pour de bon...

Harry, toujours furieux, aprenta les couloirs à la recherche de Mangemorts...Au bout d'un moment, il en croisa un groupe de quatre.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sous l'oeil ébahi de trois Mangemorts, le quatrième fut tué par Harry Potter. Les trois sorciers ripostèrent aussitôt.

-Endoloris ! s'écria le premier.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama le second.

-Vitam Rapio ! dit le troisième.

-Protego ! répliqua Harry tout en bondissant pour éviter les sorts.

Le Survivant évita le sort d'Absoption de Vie. Le sort de Stupefixion fut renvoyé, et Harry était dans un tel état que le sortilège Doloris ne lui fit pas grand chose...

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla de nouveau Harry.

Le second Mangemort s'écroula, mort. Les deux Mangemorts restants sentirent leur instinct de survie se réveiller.

-STUPEFIX ! IMPEDIMENTA ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! hurlèrent-ils.

Harry évita un ou deux sorts, mais il reçut le reste...il fut paralysé et tomba à terre.

-On l'a eu ! s'écria le premier Mangemort. Je l'envoie au Seigneur des Ténèbres..._Mobilito_ !

Harry ressentit la même sensation que la dernière fois. Il fut happé du sol par une force mystérieuse...et ratterrit autre part...

Ratterrit ? Ca n'était pas exactement la sensation qu'éprouva Harry...il se sentait plutôt..._planer_ ! Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué. Il était dans le noir total. On aurait même dit...dans le _vide_ total !

Soudain, son esprit fut assailli par une multitude d'informations, provenant du Révélateur. Cet endroit était très étrange...

Harry sut qu'il flottait dans une salle, celle du Temps et de l'Avenir...sauf que ça n'état pas vraiment une _salle_...Harry sut alors qu'il pouvait obtenir le pouvoir temporaire de modifier le Temps ! Temporaire au sens relatif, évidemment ! Un pouvoir que les sorciers travaillant ici cherchaient activement...le Révélateur allait permettre à Harry de l'utiliser ! Le sorcier sut en effet ce qu'il devait faire...

Etant déparalysé depuis quelques secondes, il brandit sa baguette et entama une longue formule complexe et mystérieuse. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta suspendu dans les airs à marmonner des formules, mais il entendit quelques cris à l'extérieur...

Harry acheva enfin son sort. Sa baguette luisit d'une lueur argentée, puis Harry se sentit tomber dans un tourbillon incolore...Le Survivant était complètement dépassé par les évènements !

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Harry revint de nouveau dans le noir total...sauf qu'il y avait une sacrée différence : Harry possédait maintenant le pouvoir de se rendre dans le futur et le passé proches et d'y modifier ce qu'il voulait sans aucun risque ! Harry rélféchit...que voulait-il donc changer aujourd'hui ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : il allait empêcher Voldemort et ses Mangemorts de commettre deux meurtres ! Il se concentra sur le moment où il cherchait Hermione...et dans un craquement sonore, il se retrouva à cet endroit et à ce _moment_ ! Il remarqua qu'à la place où devait être son double, il n'y avait personne.

"Au lieu de me renvoyer au moment où je cherchais Hermione, le sort m'a renvoyé à ce moment à ma place ! Comme ça je ne risque rien !" comprit Harry.

Le sorcier se dirigea aussitôt vers la Salle des Sortilèges et regarda dans les deux couloirs opposés. Dans le premier, Ron arrivait en courant, et dans l'autre...six Mangemorts arrivaient également ! Harry improvisa aussitôt.

"Fuis Ron, six Mangemorts arrivent !" pensa Harry.

-Moneo ! poursuivit Harry.

Un jet de lumière jaune sortit de la baguette de Harry et se dirigea vers Ron. Pendant ce temps, Harry se retourna pour faire face aux Mangemorts.

-STUPEFIX ! s'écria-t-il.

Quand l'éclair de lumière rouge atteint l'un des Mangemorts, ils ripostèrent aussitôt et Harry dut se baisser pour éviter les cinq jets de lumière verte. Harry était en très mauvaise posture, et il devait encore sauver Dumbledore des griffes de Voldemort. Comment ? Il n'en avait encore aucune idée...mais il sut qu'il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre les cinq Mangemorts et lui. Il se concentra sur l'endroit où il avait vu les deux sorciers s'affronter, et l'éclair noir apparut, Harry ayant eu le temps de regagner des forces. Le Survivant sauta dans le vortex juste avant qu'un autre sortilège mortel ne l'atteigne. Harry tomba tout en volant, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa cicatrice...

Il atterit brutalement par terre et regarda immédiatement autour de lui. Il vit alors Dumbledore, mais pas Voldemort. Celui-ci tourna la tête, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? demanda-t-il. Moi je cherche ce maudit Voldemort...

-Professeur...dit Harry. Voldemort va vous tuer dans quelques minutes...

Dumbledore, à la grande surprise de Harry, ne lui demanda pas comment il savait cela.

-Impossible, répondit le vieux sorcier, je résisterais plus longtemps que ça...à moins que...

Dumbledore brandit sa baguette l'agita pendant quelques secondes. Aussitôt, Voldemort apparut.

-COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? s'égosilla-t-il. C'ETAIT IMPOSSIBLE DE ME DETECTER !

-J'ai mes méthodes, Tom ! répliqua Dumbledore. Incarcerem !

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers Voldemort.

-Finite ! répliqua celui-ci, et les cordes se volatilisèrent. Vixerunt !

Dumbledore fit apparaître un énorme bouclier argenté qui le protégea du choc. Harry, lui, grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeurs, bondit et échappa au sort.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria Harry.

-Stupefix ! prononça Dumbledore.

Voldemort para les sorts et poussa un hurlement de dépit.

-Je vous tuerai tous ! s'exclama-t-il avant de partir en courant extrêmement vite.

Au moment où Dumbledore allait poursuivre Voldemort, Harry demanda :

-Professeur, pourriez-vous...

Dumbledore acquiesca et remua sa baguette. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie ! Tandis que Dumbledore partait à la poursuite de Voldemort, Harry partit dans l'autre couloir, mû par son instinct...Il fut lui-même surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait aller. Le couloir défila très rapidement...Et Harry atteint la grande salle où il étaient allés après avoir atteri en ce lieu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit soudain des voix.

-Il y a quelqu'un derrière...chuchota une voix.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce...la voix provenait de _derrière_ l'éboulis...mais qui aurait pris un Portoloin à ce moment ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Lupin, chuchota une autre voix.

Harry manqua de hurler de joie. C'était les membres de l'Ordre !

-Euh...vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis quelqu'un demanda.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, répondit le sorcier. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer...dit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

-Quel forme prenait ton père en se tranformant ? demanda Lupin.

Harry comprit qu'il voulait s'assurer de son identité.

-Un cerf, répondit Harry.

Des soupirs de soulagement résonnèrent derrière l'amas de pierre.

-Tu n'a pas une idée pour nous faire passer, Harry ? demanda Tonks.

-Si, répondit Harry. je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais ici il y a des sorts qu'il n'y a pas ailleurs...il y a le sort de Déflagration, dont la formule est _Vixerunt_...si vous vous y mettez tous ensemble, je pense que vous y arriverez...mais éloignez vous avant de lancer le sort, il est très puissant !

-D'accord...répondirent plusieurs voix, apparement déconcertées.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas. Il recula prudemment, se boucha les oreilles et attendit. Après plusieurs secondes de silence se produisit la plus grosse explosion que Harry n'eut jamais entendue. Quand la fumée se dissipa, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Harry vit l'Ordre du Phénix au complet...les roches ainsi qu'une partie de la voûte avaient disparu !

-Un peu trop puissant, ce sort, remarqua Tonks.

-Harry...demanda Maugrey. Où sont passé les autres ?

-Ron cherche Hermione, qui est blessée et se trouve je-ne-sais-où...Dumbledore est parti à la recherche de Voldemort. Faites attention, il y a des groupes de Mangemorts dans les couloirs...

-D'accord ! répondit Lupin.

Puis, s'adressant aux membres de l'Ordre, il ajouta :

-On y va !

Sur ce, ils partirent en laissant Harry chercher Ron et Hermione. Le sorcier partit donc de nouveau dans les sombres couloirs à la recherche de ses amis...

Après avoir erré pendant environ cinq minutes, il tomba sur un groupe de trois Mangemorts...Il estima qu'il pouvait facilement remporter une victoire, c'est pourquoi il engagea le combat.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

-Protego ! répliqua le Mangemort visé.

Harry échappa de peu à son propore sort.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria-t-il.

-Vitam Rapio ! dit le second Mangemort.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama le troisième Mangemort.

Le Mangemort que Harry avait visé une fois de plus évita le sort et répliqua :

-Endoloris !

Harry bondit et évita les trois sorts. Une chose était sûre : Harry aurait fait un entraînement exceptionnel ce jour ci pour éviter les sorts !

"Ce Mangemort est trop fort...se dit Harry. Je l'éliminerai en dernier..."

-Locomotor Mortis ! s'écria-t-il en visant un autre Mangemort.

Celui-ci, plus lent, ne renvoya pas le sort à temps et s'écroula, incapable de marcher.

-Vitam Rapio ! s'exclama un des deux Mangemorts restants.

Harry repliqua en agitant sa baguette, comme un peintre dessinant un bouclier. Aussitôt, un grand bouclier argenté apparut et le sort fut bloqué.

-Silencio ! s'exclama le second Mangemort.

Harry évita le sort une fois de plus, puis riposta :

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le second Mangemort fut instantanément paralysé. Il ne restait plus que le premier...

-Impero ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se protegea en se créant une Protection Mentale.

-Stupefix ! s'écria le Survivant.

-Protego ! répliqua le Mangemort.

-Locomotor Mortis ! dit Harry.

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent et furent déviés. Le combat continua pendant une minute entière...

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama Harry.

Le sort atteint sa cible, qui perdit sa baguette et fut projetée dans les airs. Le Mangemort, en atterrissant, perdit sa cagoule, et Harry vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'_un_ Mangemort mais d'_une_ Mangemorte. Une femme qu'il haïssait...Bellatrix Lestrange !

-Tiens, revoilà bébé Potter ! dit-elle.

-VOUS ALLEZ PAYER ! hurla Harry.

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me lancer plus d'un sort ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette, et du feu apparut au bout de celle-ci. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle voulait le brûler avec sa baguette. Il eut alors une idée de génie...

Bellatrix s'élança, et Harry se concentra...L'éclair noir apparut instantanément, et le vortex s'ouvrit presque en même temps. Bellatrix, surprise, ne put s'arrêter et entra directement dans le trou noir. Au même moment, un éclair rouge jaillit et se dirigea -trop tard- vers l'endroit où était Bellatrix une seconde plus tôt. Harry se retourna et vit...

-Sirius ! s'exclama Harry.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Oui ! répondit immédiatement Harry, ce qui était un peu faux...

Harry, à force de se jeter où d'être jeté à terre commençait à avoir de sérieux maux aux os...

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivé à ma cousine ? demanda Sirius.

Puis, faisant semblant d'être vexé, il ajouta :

-J'espère que tu ne lui a rien fait !

Harry éclata de rire, la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, puis révéla ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius.

-J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de téléportation, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis concentré très fort et j'ai ouvert un vortex.

-Je l'ai remarqué, répondit Sirius, mais où l'as tu envoyée ?

-J'ai pensé, dit Harry avec un léger sourire, qu'avant de mourir, elle devait subier ce qu'elle t'avais fait. Je l'ai donc téléportée _dans_ le voile, ce qui l'a menée droit vers l'Exil !

Sirius mit quelques secondes à digérer ça, puis il répondit :

-C'est génial Harry ! Très bonne idée...dit-il avec un air de sombre satisfaction. Cette chère Bellatrix va connaître les joies de l'Exil !

-Au fait...demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec les autres tout à l'heure ?

-J'étais en mission et je suis rentré cinq minutes après les autres...mais je t'expliquerai ça après Harry, je dois aider les autres !

-Et moi je dois retrouver Ron et Hermione ! répondit Harry.

Puis, avant de se séparer, Harry ajouta :

-Sois prudent s'il te plaît...je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme la dernière fois !

-D'accord Harry, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis, le parrain de Harry disparut dans un sombre couloir. Harry se remit en route et marcha pendant un long moment...

Soudain, au coin d'un couloir, Ron surgit, visiblement en fuite ! Quand il vit Harry, il poussa un formidable soupir de soulagement. Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à la menace, qui s'avérait être cinq Mangemorts en pleine forme.

"Ils ne vont pas le rester longtemps !" se dit Harry.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria un des Mangemorts en visant Ron.

Harry bondit tout en pensant "Protego" et s'interposa entre le sort et Ron. Le sort fut absorbé...et Harry encaissa de nouveau une chute ! Harry, avant de se relever, entendit Ron se défendre.

-Impedimenta ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Il y eut une exclamation etouffée, et quand Harry se releva, il ne vit plus que quatre Mangemorts. Mais le temps pressait...Hermione s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde...ça n'était pas le moment de faire dans la dentelle !

-VIXERUNT ! hurla Harry en mettant une partie de ses pouvoirs en ce sort.

L'explosion fut aveuglante et assourdissante. Harry et Ron trébuchèrent, incapable de resister au souffle. Quand aux Mangemorts, ils semblaient tous en vie mais en très mauvais état ! Ils avaient tous été projetés contre un mur proche et étaient inconscients.

-Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, toi ! souffla Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua sa route, suivi de son ami.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, rencontrant parfois un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix poursuivant un Mangemort. Lorsque cela se produisait, ils essayaient d'immobiliser le Mangemort pour aider le membre de l'Ordre.

Mais à un moment, quatre Mangemort surgirent, pris en chasse. Quand ils virent Harry et Ron, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en visant Harry.

-Mobilito ! s'écria l'autre Mangemort en visant également Harry.

Celui-ci bondit pour échapper aux sorts. Le sort de Stupefixion atteint Ron, le Mangemort l'ayant lancé ayant mal visé. Le Sort de Téléportation à Courte Distance, bien qu'il ait été bien lancé, atteint Ron qui se juste à côté de Harry. Ron fut téléporté instantanément au moment où quelques membres de l'Ordre surgirent et neutralisèrent les Mangemorts.

-Nous avons peut-être été capturés, mais nous avons envoyé l'ami de Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit l'un d'entre eux.

A la stupeur de tous, Harry éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda un autre Mangemort.

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous avez lancé ce sort, vous avez échoué...à croire qu'il n'est pas fait pour vous !

-Il se peut que ce sort dysfonctionne tout seul...marmonna Lupin.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé...répondit Harry.

-En tout cas, merci de ton aide, Harry !

-De rien, répondit Harry. Je vais essayer de retrouver Ron et Hermione...

-Nous, on va chercher d'autres Mangemorts, répondit Sirius.

Puis il ajouta en faisant un clin d'oeil :

-Sois prudent Harry.

-D'accord Sirius, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

ils se séparèrent et Harry marcha encore pendant une minute.

Soudain, Harry entendit des éclats de voix dans un large couloir. Il se précipita et vit...Dumbledore affronter Voldemort ! Le vieux sorcier lança de nouveau une onde argentée, que Voldemort bloqua sans difficulté.

-Tu mourras, vieux fou ! cracha Voldemort.

-Je ne serai pas mort en vain ! répliqua Dumbledore.

-NOOOOOON ! s'écria Harry.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation. S'il ne faisait rien, Dumbledore allait mourir.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

Voldemort se retourna rapidement et contra le sort.

-Tiens tiens...voici Potter...ça promet d'être très...interressant ! Mais il faut d'abord neutraliser le fou...

-Dumbledore comprit qu'il allait être inutile dans la bataille, et agita légèrement sa baguette. Harry sentit le même sort lui redonner une vitalité incroyable.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Dumbledore, trop faible pour éviter le sort, le reçut de plein fouet et fut stupefixé. Voldemort, gêné par Harry, ne put le tuer sur-le-champ et lança un sortilège de Téléportation à courte distance. Dumbledore se volatilisa, et Harry était certain qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une des salles, hors d'état de s'échapper. Le Survivant se prépara au combat et rassembla ses pouvoirs...

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Harry bondit et évita le sort.

-Stupefix ! répliqua-t-il.

Voldemort bloqua sans difficulté le sort.

-Ca n'est pas avec des sorts comme ça que tu vas me vaincre ! ricana Voldemort. Endoloris !

Harry bondit de nouveau, mais trop lentement. Il ressentit une vive douleur, comme si son corps prenait feu...la douleur était insupportable...mais peu à peu, il se maîtrisa et annula le sort.

-Interressant...marmonna Voldemort. Tu mourras plus puissant que les autres, Potter ! Avada Kedavra !

La montre de Harry, qui était de nouveau en état de marche, encaissa un nouveau sort, suite à la formule "Protego" pensée par le sorcier. Harry remarqua que Voldemort se préparait à lancer un sort dévastateur. Le Révélateur souffla soudain quelque chose à Harry. Celui-ci visa la baguette de Voldemort et se concentra sur la baguette farceuse. Le Survivant lança alors un Sortilège de Remplacement très réussi. Au même moment, Voldemort s'écria :

-ABRACADABRA !

Au lieu de produire l'effet escompté, la baguette se transforma en petite réplique de Pitiponk.

-Impedimenta ! riposta Harry.

Voldemort évita le sort et s'exclama "Accio Baguette". Sa baguette lui revint aussitôt dans la main.

-Stupefix ! tenta Harry.

Mais il manqua sa cible.

-Impero ! s'écria Voldemort

Harry se créa une protection mentale pour empêcher le sort d'opérer. Voldemort, lui, fit apparaître un bouclier d'argent pour bloquer le sort de Harry.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclama Harry.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria Voldemort.

Mais le Mage Noir manqua sa cible tandis que le rayon de Harry alla de nouveau s'écraser contre le bouclier. Voldemort commençait à s'impatienter.

-Meurs Potter ! TIMET !

-Expelliarmus ! répliqua Harry.

Un rayon gris sortit de la baguette de Voldemort...et heurta le rayon rouge de Harry ! Aussitôt, la Remontée de Sortilèges, un phénomène magique rare que Harry avait expérimenté en quatrième année, se mit en place. Voldemort, comprenant que Harry ne mourrait pas cette fois-ci, poussa un hurlement de rage, réussit à briser le lien doré qui constituait la source de la Remontée, et partit en courant. Il tenta une dernière attaque avant de s'échapper.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il en tenant sa baguette magique derrière lui.

-STUPEFIX ! s'écria Harry en bondissant pour échapper au sortilège Mortel.

Et là, l'invraisemblable se produisit. Un vrai miracle. Le Sort de la Mort passa à quelques millimètres de Harry en lui brûlant un peu ses vêtements...et le sort de Stupéfixion qui avait été lancé dans la bonne direction, se dirigea vers Voldemort...qui ne réagit pas à temps ! Le sort atteint le Mage le plus craint du monde magique et le Stupefixa...

Voldemort laissa tomber le globe renfermant le Sort d'Assassinat, qui se brisa...

Harry attendit quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que ça n'était pas un rêve ou une ruse...puis il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait eu une chance incroyable...le sort allait prendre fin dans une ou deux minutes et Harry pouvait tuer ou capturer Voldemort. Le Survivant jeta d'abord un coup d'oeil à ce qui l'entourait et vit deux portes, une qu'il avait déjà vue et une autre cachée dans l'ombre.

_Salle d'étude de la Mort - Ne RIEN toucher, appareils très dangereux !_

_Salle des Transports Magiques - Etude des transports magique de proximité ou de distance_

Harry agita ensuite sa baguette en pensant au message "Venez vite, j'ai stupefixé Voldemort. Ca n'est pas une blague".

-Moneo ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une lumière jaillit de sa baguette et partit dans un sombre couloir. Harry se retourna vers Voldemort avec l'envie irrepressible de lui faire du mal...C'était à cause de _lui_ que toutes ces familles avaient été brisées, tous ces gens tués...Harry allait lui faire payer !

Alors qu'il s'apprêter à envoyer le plus puissant Doloris mental qui eut jamais existé, Harry perçut...des _pensées_ ! Voldemort essayait non pas de lui faire du mal mais de _communiquer_ avec lui ! Harry _écouta_ Voldemort, qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas très bien travaillé ce pouvoirs ces derniers temps...

_Potter...Sang-De-Bourbe...Salle de la Mort...trentaine...secondes...vivre..._

Harry eut l'étrange intuition que Voldemort, pour une fois, ne mentait pas. Il eut soudain l'air horrifié.

"Hermione est là-dedans et elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre !" réalisa le sorcier.

Là-dessus, il se précipita dans la Salle de la Mort en oubliant totalement Voldemort...et vit Hermione, inconsciente et extrêmement pâle. Elle semblait être dans le même état que Ginny quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait été possédée par un souvenir de Voldemort.

Harry s'approcha rapidement de son amie, et s'aperçut qu'elle respirait difficilement.

"Il faut faire vite..." se dit Harry.

Sur ce, il plaça ses mains près du visage d'Hermione, et une lueur rouge se diffusa. Harry sentit toutefois que les soins n'étaient pas assez puissants pour sauver Hermione. Il augmenta donc la puissance des soins. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant...

Il y avait de l'agitation à l'extérieur, mais Hary s'en moquait. Il rendit ses soins encore plus puissants.

Hermione ayant été victime d'un sort très puissant, les soins ne suffisaient toujours pas, et Harry s'épuisait...Le Survivant tenta alors le tout pour le tout : il utilisa tous ses pouvoirs en forçant même un peu, et concentra toute cette puissance dans les soins. Il sut alors que ça serait suffisant, mais qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps...

Une minute passa...Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder conscience...mais Hermione montrait de nouveau des signes de vie ! Elle cligna des yeux.

-H...Harry ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot. La puissance des soins atteignit son apothéose...

Il y eut soudain un éclair de lumière rouge. Hermione cligna de nouveau des yeux et se releva.

-Harry ? répéta-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne put répondre...il avait utilisé toute la puissance qu'il pouvait, et il n'était plus en état de tenir debout...Il s'écroula et s'évanouit instantanément.


	16. Retour chez les Dursleys

Chapitre Seize : Retour chez les Dursleys

Un Vif d'Or ! Harry en état sûr...il en voyait un à travers ses paupières closes...Mais était-ce vraiment un Vif d'Or ? En première année, il avait également cru en voir un...Mais celui-ci brillait plus fort...

-Il se réveille, chuchota une voix.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était à l'infirmerie, et devant lui se trouvaient Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Sirius, sous forme de chien noir et Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier tenait sa baguette, allumée par un Lumos, car il faisait nuit, et les lumières étaient éteintes.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent en coeur Ron et Hermione.

Le sorcier ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où se trouve les Mangemorts ? Où se trouve Voldemort...

Cette question fut suivie d'un frisson, parcourant la moitié des gens présents.

-Du calme Harry, répondit Lupin.

-Tout est fini, maintenant, poursuivit Dumbledore.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? questionna Harry.

-Je t'expliquerai les évènements d'avant-hier plus tard, Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

-AVANT-HIER ? s'exclama Harry. J'ai...j'ai dormi...

-Deux jours ! compléta Ron.

Soudain, Mme Pomfresh surgit, attirée par le cri de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? demanda-t-elle. C'est une infirmerie ici, et mon blessé a besoin de repos !

-Je crois que nous devrions tous laisser Harry se reposer, déclara calmement Dumbledore.

Harry, qui n'était pas du tout de cet avis, allait s'exprimer de nouveau lorsque Mme Pomfresh lui fourra un de ses énormes rochers en chocolat dans la bouche. Le sorcier, dépité, vit tout le monde quitter l'infirmerie.

"Je me demande où Pomfresh trouve ces rochers..." songea Harry.

-Tu n'es pas encore en pleine forme, Harry, dit l'infirmière. Tu devras encore rester ici un jour ou deux...

Et, avant que Harry ne protestat, elle ajouta :

-Je vais te donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, comme ça, tu dormiras sans sentir le temps passer...

-D'accord, répondit Harry, qui avait terminé son chocolat.

Mme Pomfresh déposa la potion sur la table de chevet et partit. Harry se demanda ce qui s'était finalement passé aux bureaux de la Commission, mais décida de prendre la potion pour obtenir plus rapidement des explications.

Dès que Harry eût absorbé le liquide, il se sentit incroyablement léger et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Quand le sorcier se réveilla, il était toujours à l'infirmerie, et le soleil se levait à peine. Mme Pomfresh, déjà réveillée, constata que Harry l'était également.

-Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, dit Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit l'infirmière.

-Est-ce que je pourrais sortir maintenant, madame...tenta Harry.

Mme Pomfresh eut l'air réticente.

-Quelques heures de plus ne te feraient pas de mal...répondit-elle.

Puis, devant l'air insistant de Harry, elle ajouta :

-Cependant, tu me parais assez en forme pour quitter l'infirmerie.

-Merci Mme ! s'exclama Harry.

Il bondit aussitôt de son lit et se prépara à partir.

-Autre chose, dit Mme Pomfresh. Je t'interdis formellement de jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui, c'est compris ?

-D'accord, dit Harry, un peu déçu mais heureux de pouvoir sortir.

Harry acheva de se préparer et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il parcourut les couloirs en direction de la salle commune lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit à la vue du sorcier.

-Bonjour Harry. Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux...

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry.

Puis, allant droit au but, il demanda :

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé il y a trois jours ?

Dumbledore, qui s'attendait à cette question, répondit :

-Ca serait trop long pour te le raconter maintenant Harry...Va manger et viens me voir dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît...

-D'accord professeur, répondit Harry, avec la ferme intention d'engloutir rapidement son petit-déjeuner et de filer voir Dumbledore.

Le sorcier se dirigea droit vers la grande salle et y entra. Lorsque les autres élèves le virent, Harry entendit des murmures. Se demandant pourquoi tout le monde chuchotait sur son passage, Harry vit Ron et Hermione et alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Harry.

Les deux amis se retournèrent.

-Harry, tu es guéri ! s'extasia Hermione.

-Content de te revoir en forme, mon vieux ! ajouta Ron.

Harry prit place avec ses amis et mangea avec entrain. Quand il eut fini, il prit la parole.

-Pomfresh a dit que je ne pourrai pas jouer au Quiddtch aujourd'hui, annonça sombrement Harry.. Donc, ajouta-t-il avec un air plus enjoué, j'exige de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours !

-On aimerait bien, répondit Ron, mais Dumbledore a insisté pour te le dire lui-même, car on ignore encore des choses...

Harry comprit qu'il n'en saurait plus qu'en allant voir Dumbledore.

-D'accord...dit Harry. Il m'a demandé de venir le voir après le repas. Je vais y aller maintenant. A toute à l'heure !

-Raconte nous tout Harry ! demanda Ron avant que son ami n'eût quitté la salle.

Le sorcier monta les escaliers, parcourut les couloirs, et arriva devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du directeur.

-Chocogrenouille ! dit Harry.

La gargouille pivota et un escalier apparut, que Harry s'empressa de monter. Le sorcier arriva devant une porte. Il frappa.

-Entre, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie...

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Dumbledore s'assit à son tour.

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, Harry, c'est pour que tu en saches plus sur tout ce qui s'est produit il y a trois jours. Je vais donc tout te raconter.

Harry retint son souffle. Dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux ne pas interrompre Dumbledore, car le vieux sorcier ne donnait pas souvent d'explications. Celui-ci entama son récit :

-Bien...comme tu le sais, dès que tu m'as averti du danger, j'ai appelé l'Ordre avec mon Miroir de Communication. Ensuite, je t'ai laissé partir en t'ordonnant de ne rien tenter -ordre que tu n'as pas suivi. Peu après ton départ les membres de l'Ordre sont tous arrivés dans mon bureau, par Portoloin. Je leur ai expliqué rapidement la situation, et nous avons décidé d'aller au Ministère en transplanant...

-Ca n'a pas marché, dit Harry.

-Exactement ! répondit Dumbledore. Nous avons donc essayé la Poudre de Cheminette, qui s'est révélée à son tour inefficace ! Ensuite, nous avons essayé par Portoloin...ce qui n'a pas marché !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

-Eh oui ! Voldemort avait sûrement jeté tous les sorts de protection connus au Ministère une fois arrivé...

-Alors comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien nous avons cherché, sans résultat, hélas ! Les membres de l'Ordre ayant transplané près de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère ont vu que la cabine/ascenceur avait été complètement détruite ! Plus moyen de descendre ! C'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à desespérer...

-Et ensuite ? questionna Harry.

-Le temps passait, et nous ne trouvions toujours rien, poursuivit Dumbledore. Au bout d'un moment qui nous a semblé interminable, Fumseck a commencé à s'agiter. Il s'est envolé de son perchoir et m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait que je le suive. Nous sommes donc descendus, Fumseck, les membres de l'Ordre et moi, jusqu'au parc, puis jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Là-bas, mon Phénix est allé rejoindre un groupe d'animaux qui semblait on-ne-peut-plus heureux. Il y a vu un autre Phénix, et ils ont "discuté" dans leur langue, que je ne connais pas. Après une ou deux minutes de discussion, Fumseck est venu vers moi, et j'ai compris que par un moyen quelconque, il savait maintenant où Harry était. J'ai usé de télépathie pour comprendre vraiment la situation. J'ai donc su que tu avais libéré tous ces animaux maltraités, et que tu te trouvais dans un lieu secret. J'en ai informé l'Ordre, et j'ai utilisé Fumseck pour me téléporter là où tu étais, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire avant, car je ne connaissais pas le lieu où tu étais.

-Pourquoi le reste de l'Ordre n'a-t-il pas suivi ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que Fumseck ne peut téléporter qu'une seule personne : moi-même. Je suis donc arrivé au moment où Voldemort allait te tuer...

-Merci beaucoup professeur, coupa Harry. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

-...et je l'ai contré, réprit Dumbledore. Comme tu le sais, nous nous sommes tous trois battus contre Voldemort, et il a du fuir. Mais pendant la bataille, j'ai demandé à Fumseck de dire aux membres de l'Ordre de venir par Portoloin au seul endroit où c'était possible. Mon brave Phénix a parcouru les couloirs et a trouvé la fameuse pièce par laquelle vous étiez arrivés. Ne tenant pas compte des rochers, Fumseck est allé prévenir l'Ordre, qui a mis un certain temps à comprendre...Pendant ce temps, j'ai poursuivi Voldemort, et je l'ai affronté à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Mais tu sais ceci, revenons donc aux membres de l'Ordre. Quand ils ont compris, ils ont remercié rapidement Fumseck et ont suivi ses instructions. ils sont arrivés dans la petite pièce, ont parcouru le couloir...et ont trouvé les rochers ! Le reste, tu le sais puisque tu leur a appris le sort de Déflagration...Ensuite, nous avons commencé à traquer les Mangemorts, et à en arrêter ! Tout se passait plutôt bien...jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre un groupe de Mangemorts plus gros et plus fort que les autres...

-Et que s'est-il passé ? questionna Harry.

-Le duel a tourné en notre faveur, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il y a eu malgré tout des morts...plus précisément, deux Mangemorts et Kingsley.

-Kingsley est mort ? demanda Harry, se sentant coupable.

-Oui, hélas. Il est toutefois mort en se battant contre Voldemort, et s'est battu héroïquement...

Harry ne dit rien. Une partie de lui lui soufflait que c'était de sa faute, tandis que l'autre partie lui disait qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que tout le monde serait mort s'il n'avait rien fait.

Harry se demanda si Dumbledore avait lu dans ses pensées en l'entendant :

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais celle de Voldemort !

-Si vous le dites, professeur...répondit Harry, encore indécis.

-Donc, continua Dumbledore, après ce combat, nous avons remarqué ton message. Nous nous sommes précipités...et nous avons vu Voldemort rentrer dans la Salle des Transports Magiques. Nous sommes entrés à notre tour, mais trop tard, Voldemort avait déjà utilisé l'un des appareils présents dans la pièce pour se téléporter autre part...

-Donc Voldemort s'est enfui...dit Harry. Un jour, il ne le fera pas assez vite, et là...

-Nous sommes ensuite sortis de la pièce, poursuivit Dumbledore, et nous sommes entrés dans la salle où tu avais pénétré. Nous t'avons vu, ainsi qu'Hermione. Tu t'étais évanoui, mais Hermione était en pleine forme ! Elle nous a révélé que tu l'avais sauvée...

-Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait ? questionna Harry.

-Nous avons continué notre traque, et la plupart des Mangemorts sont entre nos mains à présent...seuls certains ont réussi à s'échapper !

-Au fait, professeur, demanda Harry. Pourquoi Malefoy père se trouvait là-bas ?

-Tu le sauras en m'écoutant, répondit Dumbledore. Une fois la situation arrangée, nous t'avons transféré à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et nous avons demandé à voir Fudge...

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné au Ministre les railleries et l'indifference subies l'année précédente.

-Il a tout d'abord feint l'ignorance, puis, quand il a vu qu'il ne m'aurait pas comme ça, il a ordonné que tout cela reste secret. Ceci présente des inconvénients...et des avantages ! Ainsi, ni Hermione ni moi-même -bien que je sache parfaitement me défendre- ne serons jugés et condamnés ! La presse ne sera évidemment pas avertie, sauf au sujet des Mangemorts. Fudge déclarera simplement qu'ils ont été surpris en train de rôder près du Ministère...Harry, je te demande de ne pas ébruiter ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours, ou le Ministère rompra son engagement et condamnera Hermione.

-D'accord professeur, répondit Harry.

-Autre chose, Harry, ajouta Dumbledore. Si les élèves te regardent de travers, c'est parce que tu as été absent trois jours...

-Je me disais, aussi...marmonna Harry.

-Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis, dit Dumbledore.

-Merci, professeur, répondit Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au revoir Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Au revoir professeur...répondit le sorcier.

Harry descendit les escaliers et parcourut les couloirs en songeant à ce que Dumbledore avait dit...Voldemort échappé, Kingsley tué...et Dumbledore qui arrivait juste à temps ! Le sorcier réalisa soudain qu'il devait la vie à Hermione. C'était en effet la sorcière qui avait insisté pour libérer les animaux...animaux qui avaient ensuite prévenu Fumseck...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua qu'il était dans la grande salle que lorsqu'il entendit les élèves murmurer. N'y prêtant pas attention, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Ron le pressa aussitôt de questions.

-Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Comment ça c'est terminé ? Pourquoi...

Harry leva la main pour interrompre Ron.

-Du calme Ron...Je vais tout vous raconter, mais il faut se mettre à l'écart...venez !

Sur ce, il les mena à la salle commune, qui, par chance, était déserte, et leur raconta tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé. Quand il eut fini, Ron se posait toujours une question.

-Et quand Hermione préparait sa potion, tu as fait un vol plané...pourquoi ?

-Je pense, répondit Harry, que Voldemort m'a lancé le sort d'Assassinat. Mais comme j'ai activé ma montre, c'est elle qui a reçu le choc...ce qui m'a propulsé dans les airs !

-Ces montres sont vraiment puissantes...intervint Hermione. Et pourtant, leur fonctionnement est très simple ! Une montre Moldue et un sort basique de protection, et on peut résister aux sorts les plus puissants !

-Cela montre que les Moldus et les Sorciers peuvent faire de grandes choses ensemble...dit Harry.

-D'ailleurs, à propos de magie...il est temps d'aller en cours, vous deux ! dit Hermione

Tout en grommelant, Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione jusqu'au cours de Potions.

Une fois tous leurs cours terminés, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils mangèrent en vitesse -même Ron-, et allèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs. Ceux-ci étaient déserts, leurs occupants se trouvant dans la grande salle. Toutefois, quelque chose se produisit au moment où Harry allait s'allonger dans son lit. Quelque chose d'affreux.

Harry eut l'impression d'être plongé dans dans un volcan en éruption...Il se tordit de douleur...Ca n'était pas un Doloris, car cela affectait uniquement la peau...Cepandant, Harry estima que c'était comparable ! Et la douleur ne décroissait toujours pas...

Au bout d'une minute d'intense souffrance, la douleur cessa d'un coup. Harry ne sentait plus sa peau ! Le sorcier regarda autour de lui et vit Ron, également à terre. Il semblait également avoir souffert...

-Ca va Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Euh...non pas trop...répondit Ron.

-A ton avis, est-ce qu'Hermione a subi la même chose ? questionna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas...dit Ron.

Le rouquin semblait avoir encaissé une grande douleur.

-Attends, je vais arranger ça...dit Harry.

Il mit ses mains près du visage de son ami, une lueur rouge jaillit et le soigna. Harry tourna ensuite ses mains vers lui-même, une lueur rose -l'amour-propre- jaillit, et Harry sentit ses forces revenir.

-Bon...maintenant que je suis soigné, je vais voir Hermione...

-Comment vas-tu monter la voir ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-En me téléportant, bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

Sur ce, il se concentra et l'éclair noir apparut. En deux secondes, le vortex s'ouvrit, et Harry y entra. Il ressentit de nouveau cette curieuse sensation de vol et de chute simultanées, avant d'atterir devant la porte du dortoir des filles. Il frappa, et une voix faible répondit "entrez...".

Harry entra aussitôt et vit Hermione, également à terre. Il s'empressa de la soigner.

-Merci Harry ! dit Hermione une fois guérie.

-Viens Hermione, répondit Harry. Ron aussi a été touché, et on se demande pourquoi...

-D'accord, dit Hermione.

Harry se concentra de nouveau, et l'éclair noir apparut instantanément, suivi du vortex. Hermione entra dans le trou noir et Harry s'y engouffra à son tour. Après un bref voyage dans l'obscurité, ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, où Ron les attendait.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit ses amis.

Harry acquiesca rapidement, puis demanda :

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Ron.

-En général, une douleur caractérisée telle que celle-ci est due à une métamorphose, récita Hermione.

-Une métamorphose ? demanda Ron.

-Attendez...dit Harry. Je ne me suis pas entraîné pour devenir Animagus ces derniers jours ? Et vous non plus ?

-Euh...non ! répondit Hermione. On espérait surtout que tu allais guérir, alors on a oublié les entraînements...

-Ce qu'on regrette, à présent...se plaignit Ron, qui n'avait pas digéré le choc.

-Il faut les reprendre, ou il nous arrivera la même chose, voire pire...

-Tu as sûrement raison, dit Hermione. On devrait s'entraîner aujourd'hui !

-Maintenant ? demanda Ron.

-Exactement ! répondit Hermione. A moins que tu ne veuilles subir ça une nouvelle fois...

-Non merci ! s'empressa de dire Ron.

Ils sortirent donc du dortoir, passèrent par la salle commune et se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande, où ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs silhouettes vacillaient assez fort, mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se métamorphoser.

-A mon avis, ça ne sera pas avant l'été, voire l'année prochaine...déclara Hermione.

Harry, lui, réprima un sourire.

-J'aimerais bien voir la tête des Dursleys si je me transformais en écureuil sous leur nez !

-Par contre, moi je ne pourrai pas me transformer en famille, car ils savent qu'être Animagus non déclaré est totalement illégal, et même s'ils ne me dénonceraient pas, ils n'apprécieraient pas beaucoup cet exploit ! dit tristement Ron.

-Et moi, je pourrai me transformer en aigle et voler librement ! Ca doit être génial ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Les trois amis continuèrent de s'entraîner pendant un moment, puis, pouvant à peine tenir debout vu leur état de fatigue, ils durent revenir dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry se coucha, protegea son esprit, et s'endormit sur-le-champ. Son sommeil ne fut troublé ni par des visions, ni par des rêves.

Les jours passèrent, peu mouvementés...Les cours se succédaient, et il restait moins d'un semaine à Poudlard...

Harry avait finalement persuadé la plupart des élèves qu'il s'était cassé la jambe et qu'il avait du rester à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours. Les murmures se faisaient donc moins nombreux. Seul Malefoy, dont le père était en prison pour des raisons mystérieuses, ne croyait pas Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione reçurent leurs résultats d'examens de fin d'année, qu'ils avaient passé deux semaines plus tôt. Harry fut très surpris en apprenant qu'il avait obtenu des notes suffisantes pour continuer dans totues les matières, même Potions. Ron fut également surpris de ses bons résultats. Pour Hermione -qui avait également eu d'excellentes notes-, ça n'était pas surprenant, comme l'avait dit Ron !

A présent, Harry maîtrisait ses pouvoirs cachés à la perfection. Le vortex apparaîssait en deux secondes, le soin de Hermione par Harry dans les bureaux secrets de la Commission montrait que ce pouvoir était également bien développé par le sorcier, la protection de l'esprit protégeait totalement des agressions mentales, et atténuait les agressions physiques. Harry avait également constaté au Ministère que son pouvoir de Doloris mental avait été particulièrement puissant lorsqu'il était en rage...

Harry, malgré la victoire de son équipe, continuait de s'entraîner au Quidditch, en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus en pratiquer pendant deux mois...

Les jours passèrent, et le moment où Harry allait quitter Poudlard se rapprochait...C'était déjà le dernier jour, à l'aube, et Harry se demandait s'il allait assister au discours de Dumbledore...Finalement, après s'être posé la question, il se rappela que les évènements au Ministère étaient confidentiels ! Dumbledore ne risquait pas de faire un discours là-dessus ! Le sorcier décida donc d'assister au discours en companie des ses amis.

-Salut Harry...dit Ron, une fois réveillé.

-Salut Ron...répondit Harry. On descend ?

-Si tu veux...dit Ron.

Le rouquin ne semblait pas parfaitement réveillé...Harry se prépara et attendit Ron, qui fut finalement prêt. Tous deux descendirent à la salle commune, où ils virent Hermione.

-Salut vous deux ! dit-elle.

-Salut Hermione, répondirent Harry et Ron.

-On descend ? proposa Hermione.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places et attendirent en silence, avec les autres élèves. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient présents, et Dumbledore se leva.

-Chers élèves, dit-il. L'année s'achève aujourd'hui, et vous aurez toutes les vacances pour vider vos têtes soigneusement remplies au cours de cette année. Toutefois, essayez de limiter ça ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. En effet, selon mes propres sources, le pouvoir de Voldemort -toute la salle frémit en entendant ce nom- s'accroît de jour en jour, et tous les élèves devront être en mesure de se défendre, si besoin il y a ! C'est pourquoi, l'année prochaine, les emplois du temps seront remaniés, avec plus d'heures allouées à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, je vous rappelle que les Sixième et Septième années ont davantage d'options...Vous déciderez de vos options à la reception de la lettre prévue pour, à la fin du mois de Juillet...

Dumbledore donna d'autre précisions d'ordre technique, et acheva son discours.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser affamés plus longtemps...Bon appetit ! dit le vieux sorcier.

A la grande joie de Ron, les assiettes se remplirent instantanément de mets succulents et les gobelets de jus de citrouille.

-En tout cas, la situation ne change pas la qualité de la nourriture ! remarqua Ron en s'empiffrant de mets divers.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée et Harry parvint à ne pas éclater de rire. Tous mangèrent bien ce jour-là. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent fini leur repas, ils se levèrent et allèrent préparer leurs affaires pour le départ. Ils le firent en peu de temps, et passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter dans la grande salle et dans la salle commune. Cette matinée ne fut troublée que par Malefoy, qui menaça Harry car son père avait été jeté une fois de plus en prison. D'ailleurs, Harry se demanda pourquoi Lucius Malefoy était en liberté. Hermione, qui sembla lire dans ses pensées, lui révéla que le Mangemort s'était échappé, mais que le Ministère avait fait silence total sur cette évasion...Enfin, l'important était qu'il soit à nouveau en prison !

A midi, ce fut l'heure du départ. Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent sur le quai, où attendait le Poudlard Express. Harry aperçut alors Hagrid, et alla le voir, suivi de ses amis.

-Au revoir, Hagrid, dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Au revoir vous trois ! Venez me voir plus souvent l'année prochaine...

-Désolé...répondit Harry. On a eu une année chargée...

-C'était pour plaisanter, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid. J'espère que les Moldus te traiteront mieux qu'il y a deux ans...

-Merci Hagrid ! répondit Harry.

Là dessus, les trois amis entrèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment de libre. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un, s'installèrent et attendirent le départ du train. Les élèves défilaient devant le compartiment, et Harry vit Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et une bande imposante de Serpentards passer devant le compartiment en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

Le groupe étant difficile à manquer, Ron et Hermione les avaient également vus.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...marmonna Ron.

-Moi aussi...ajouta Hermione.

-Attendez, je vais vous protéger...dit Harry.

Le sorcier se concentra, et trois petits dômes d'or translucides apparurent, couvrant la tête des trois amis. Ils sortirent leur baguette et se tirent prêts.

Tout à coup, le train se mit en marche. A présent, les Serpentards pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment...Harry, Ron et Hermione redoublèrent de vigilance...

Cela se passa quelques minutes à peine après le démarrage du train : Une quinzaine de Serpentards surgirent dans le wagonnet. Malefoy ne semblait pas être présent...

-Salut vous trois ! s'exclama un Serpentard.

-On vient vous "récompenser" pour vos exploits...

Les intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires ! Harry, Ron et Hermione brandirent vaillament leur baguette. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-Parce que vous penser résister ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Puis, se tournant vers ses camarades, il s'exclama :

-Immbolilisez les, puis faites les souffrir !

Ce fut le signal que tous attendaient.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

-Impedimenta ! s'écria Ron.

-Expelliarmus ! prononça Hermione.

-Impero ! Stupefix ! Petrificus Totalus ! Impedimenta ! Serpensortia ! Expelliarmus ! s'exclamèrent les quinze Serpentards, plusieurs d'entre eux prononçant la même formule.

La scène se tranforma en chaos total. Les sorts, contresorts et antisorts pleuvèrent dans le compartiment. Mais le combat était trop facile...Harry se demandait pourquoi les Serpentards étaient aussi faibles au combat...il y en avait une dizaine à terre, et les trois amis étaient intacts !

-Vixerunt ! dit instictivement Harry.

Cependant, le sort redoutable au Ministère produisit autant d'effet que si Harry eût jeté sa baguette par la fenêtre...

-Locomotor Mortis ! s'écria Hermione.

Le Serpentard qui allait stupéfixer Harry tomba à terre, immobilisé.

-Impedimenta ! prononça Ron.

Le sort atteignit un des quatre Serpentards restants de plein fouet, qui s'écroula à son tour. Il ne restait plus que trois Serpentards...

-Serpensortia ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

Un serpent sortit, mais Harry, à l'aide du Fourcheland, le persuada au bout d'une dizaine de secondes que les Serpentards étaient ses ennemis ! Il ne restait donc que deux Serpentards, le troisième étant immobilisé par son propre serpent.

-Expelliarmus ! répliqua un Serpentard.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria Hermione.

-Impero ! répliqua le second Serpentard.

Les trois premiers sorts ricochèrent. Le sort du Serpentard frôla Ron. Harry bondit et évita le sort d'Hermione. Le Serpentard, lui, reçut le sort de Stupéfixion et fut paralysé. Quand à l'Imperium, il s'écrasa sur la protection de l'esprit d'Hermione. Le dernier Serpentard fut rapidement maîtrisé. Le trio était d'excellente humeur, tous trois avaient battu quinze Serpentards ! C'était même un peu trop facile...

Tout à coup, Harry sentit le bout d'une baguette effleurer sa nuque.

-Si tu fais un seul geste, tu es mort, Potter, dit une voix.

-Malefoy ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Malefoy ? dit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? rétorqua l'interressé. Que j'allais envoyer mes...amis se faire battre ? Ils sont nuls au combat, mais je sais les diriger...

-Tu aurais surtout besoin d'un bon sort pour te remettre les idées en place...grommela Harry.

-Et pourtant, répliqua Malefoy, qui est à ma merci...

-...grâce à un stratagème lâche et ignoble ? acheva Hermione.

-ASSEZ ! s'écria Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié...

-Tu ne l'appelles toujours pas Voldemort ? coupa Harry.

Malefoy ne réagit pas mais sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

-...une tâche difficile : te rendre vulnérable, puis te tuer...poursuivit Malefoy.

-C'est sûrement moins difficile en étant à cinq contre un...répliqua Harry.

-L'important, c'est que maintenant, tu vas mourir ! dit triomphalement Malefoy. Fais tes prières et meurs, Potter ! Quand à vous deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione, un seul geste et je le torture avant de le tuer ! Et je vous tue avec ! Si vous ne faites rien, je ne vous jetterai qu'un sortilège d'Amnésie...

-On ne va pas abandonner Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

-Tant mieux, mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai tué un Weasley...répondit Malefoy.

Sur ce, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Harry. Ron s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante...et Hermione lui fit signe de ne rien faire. Il fut tout d'abord étonné. Puis, lorsque Hermione lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il sembla comprendre et acquiesca. Malefoy, trop occupé à savourer sa future victoire, ne remarqua rien. Il se prépara à jeter un sort...

Harry était persuadé que quoi qu'il arrive, il allait mourir, lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau Hermione. Elle lui fit des signes...qu'il ne comprit pas. Malefoy allant lancer son sort, Harry n'y fit pas attention.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria Malefoy.

"Protego !" se dit Harry.

La montre joua son rôle, et absorba un sort assez puissant.

"Il s'est bien entraîné au Printemps dernier !" songea Harry.

Le Serpentard, lui, sembla abasourdi par l'absorption de son sort...mais il ne bougea pas sa baguette et reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Bien joué, Potter...marmonna-t-il. Tu as contré par je-ne-sais quel moyen un sortilège Mortel. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas...

Hermione ne cessait de faire des signes...et tout à coup, Harry comprit ! Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Hermione se prépara...Malefoy relança le sort.

-Avada Kedavra !

"Protego !" pensa Harry.

Et là encore, la montre opéra. Le sort, assez puissant, fut entièrement bloqué.

-Ce n'est pas possible...dit Malefoy. Une fois, c'est possible -en théorie mais pas en pratique-, mais deux fois...Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Potter, mais je t'aurai ! Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres a abattu tes parents...

Harry se sentit de nouveau extrêmement enragé...Les effets n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître ! Hermione se prépara, ainsi que Malefoy.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla ce dernier.

"Protego !" se dit Harry.

Pour la troisième fois, le sort fut bloqué par la montre salvatrice. Malefoy fut de nouveau surpris, mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre : sa rage reprit le dessus et Malefoy reçut un Doloris Mental surpuissant. Il s'effondra et hurla de toutes ses forces...Harry se maîtrisa en très peu de temps, et brandit sa baguette.

-C'est raté, Malefoy...dit-il. STUPEFIX !

On eut dit que la foudre venait de traverser le compartiment.

Une dizaine d'éclairs de différentes couleurs atteignirent Malefoy. Le résultat fut...horrible. Harry se retourna et vit huit membres de l'A.D. lui sourire.

-Merci...dit-il, encore un peu surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh bien...on a entendu Malefoy hurler quelque chose, puis...hurler, tout court ! répondit Ginny.

-L'Avada Kedavra et le Doloris mental...résuma Harry.

-Quoi ? Ce serpent a essayé de te tuer ? s'exclama Dean.

-Euh...oui ! répondit Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Seamus.

-Parce que...Malefoy ne sait pas lancer un sort...mentit Harry.

-Ah, ok...

-Bon...on va vous laisser avec _lui_...dit Cho.

-Encore merci...répondit Ron.

Les membres de l'A.D. repartirent tous dans leur compartiment et Harry, Ron et Hermione furent à nouveau seuls, avec un Malefoy stupéfixé, entravé, bloqué par les jambes et par le corps, muet et désarmé.

-Je vais l'envoyer à Dumbledore...dit Harry. Mais je ne vois pas comment lui dire ce qu'il a fait...

-Attends, j'ai une idée...répondit Hermione.

Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin -"Elle en a même en vacances..." grommela Ron- et prononça :

-Scribo !

Elle remua ensuite sa baguette, et Harry et Ron virent des lettres apparaître sur le parchemin.

-Tu aurais pu nous apprendre ce sort, pour les soirs où on avait beaucoup de rédactions ! s'exclama Ron.

-Ca n'aurait servi à rien, récita Hermione. Les professeurs sont au courant de l'existence de ce sort, et tous les devoirs qu'ils donnent sont encorcelés pour neutraliser ce sort, qui n'est donc pas d'une grande utilité...

Harry, lui, lut le mot.

_Professeur,_

_Malefoy a attaqué Harry dans le train avec quinze autres Serpentards et a tenté de le tuer. Je ne peux tout vous expliquer, mais si vous soumettez Malefoy au Véritaserum, je pense qu'il vous révèlera tout. Il serait également prudent de lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie, car il a vu un des pouvoirs cachés de Harry..._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione_

-Ca résume assez bien l'attaque...observa Harry. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'envoyer avec Malefoy à Dumbledore...Mais au fait, où est-il ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà parti...

-Non, il doit encore être dans son bureau, répondit Hermione. On ne ferme pas une école comme on ferme sa porte en partant travailler ! Il doit avoir plusieurs choses à régler avant de pouvoir partir...

-D'accord, dit Harry. Vous le soulevez, je crée un vortex, et vous le jetez dedans !

-Je vais devoir toucher _ça_ ? s'exclama Ron.

Ignorant sa remarque, Hermione se plaça à côté de Malefoy et Harry fit apparaître l'éclair noir. De mauvaise grâce, Ron souleva Malefoy avec Hermione, et, lorsque le vortex apparut, ils jetèrent le Serpentard dans le trou noir. Le vortex se retransforma ensuite en éclair et regagna le front de Harry.

Les trois Gryffondors ne furent dérangés par personne au cours du voyage, si ce n'était la vendeuse de bonbons, à laquelle Harry avait acheté un bon stock pour tenir pendant tout l'été.

-Pas besoin de faire des réserves ! avait fait remarquer Ron lorsque la vendeuse était partie. Avec ta cicatrice tu pourras aller n'importe où pendant l'été...

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry. Je pourrai aussi faire faire peur aux Dursleys !

-Bonne idée ! approuva Ron.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...tu n'es pas censé utiliser la magie devant des Moldus !

-Hermione ! s'exclamèrent en coeur Harry et Ron.

-D'accord...marmonna la sorcière.

Soudain, le train perdit de la vitesse. Il ralentit de plus en plus et s'arrêta. Les sorciers étaient arrivés à King's Cross.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du compartiment, puis du train. Ils virent également leurs camarades sortir des autres wagons.

-Au revoir Harry !

-A l'année prochaine, Colin !

-Au revoir Hermione !

-Au revoir Ginny !

-A l'année prochaine, Ron !

-Au revoir, Seamus...

Après avoir dit au revoir à tous leurs amis, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la gare, côté Moldu. Un fois ce côté atteint, ils virent leur famille, en train de les attendre. Ils virent également à proximité des Dursleys une bonne partie de l'Ordre. Harry se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, puis se souvint de l'année précédente, où ils avaient menacé les Dursleys pour les empêcher de maltraiter Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les Weasleys.

-Au revoir Harry ! dit Mrs Weasley

-A l'année prochaine ! ajouta Bill.

-Ne te laisse pas faire par les Moldus ! précisa Charlie.

-Va nous voir de temps en temps, et teste nos produits sur Dudley ! surencherirent Fred et Georges.

-Au fait, commença Mr Weasley, si tu pouvais me raconter comment marchent certains objets Moldus à ton retour...

-Arthur ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Désolé chérie...s'excusa le sorcier.

-Va nous voir de temps en temps...proposa Ron en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry leur dit aussi au revoir puis il rejoignit les parents d'Hermione et la sorcière.

-Au revoir Harry ! dit Hermione.

-A l'année prochaine, Hermione, répondit Harry. Au fait, bien joué, avec les montres !

En effet, pour neutraliser les sorts de Malefoy, Hermione avait jeté un sort de Remplacement sur la montre de Ron, puis sur la sienne. C'était ainsi que Harry avait pu se protéger trois fois des sortilèges Mortels du Serpentard ! Sans Hermione, il ne serait pas là, à dire au revoir à tout le monde...

-Au revoir, Mr et Mrs Granger.

-Au revoir Harry. Prends bien soin de toi...

-Merci.

Ensuite, le sorcier alla rejoindre les Dursleys et les membres de l'Ordre.

-Tiens, boujour Harry ! dit Sirius.

-On s'est "arrangé" avec les Dursleys, annonça Maugrey.

-Ca sera la même chose que la dernière fois, Harry, expliqua Tonks.

-Merci pour tout ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, c'est mon devoir de parrain...dit Sirius.

Lupin regarda alors sa montre.

-Désolé Harry, dit-il, mais on doit partir maintenant pour une mission urgente...

-Je comprends...à l'année prochaine ! s'exclama Harry.

-Au revoir Harry.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'éloignèrent, et Harry se retrouva face aux Dursleys.

-Bonjour...tenta-t-il.

Mais les Dursleys semblaient se rappeler l'été dernier...L'oncle Vernon fit juste un geste pour demander à Harry de monter dans la voiture. Celui-ci s'exécuta, au grand soulagement des Dursleys, peu désireux de voir un phénomène magique dans cette gare pleine de monde. La voiture démarra. Harry était en route pour Privet Drive...

"Au moins, je vais bien m'amuser avec mes pouvoirs cachés et les Dursleys !" pensa Harry.

La voiture s'éloigna...Harry reverrait Poudlard dans deux mois, deux pénibles mois...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Pour de bon ? Non ! Il y a une suite : **Harry Potter et la Lutte Elémentaire** !

C'est du même auteur : moi !


End file.
